Severus' Garden
by ElvairaxJayne
Summary: If Lily had another sister, Celosia, with the same eyes and a completely different personality, would Severus still love Lily, or fall in love with the other Evans? Snape/OC and Harry/Snape Family later on.
1. Throughout the Years

Celosia Memosa Evans was the middle child of the three Evans children, having been a year younger than Petunia and older than Lily. Just like Petunia she had gotten their father's brown hair, but like Lily they both received their mother's green eyes.

They lived down the street from this boy named Severus Snape. Right away he had gotten on Petunia and Celosia's bad sides, even Lily's before she insisted on seeing more of him. The boy was a creeper and always watching her. It pissed Petunia and Celosia to no end, seeing this mysterious boy in old and large clothes trying to stuff lies into their little sister's head.

"She's not a witch!" Petunia had constantly complained, pointing accusingly at Severus and calling him names, sending threats his way.

"Tuney, stop it!" Lily would often exclaim but the elder didn't listen. Celosia stayed beside Lily, allowing her older sister to scold the boy. It was wrong but Severus wasn't exactly on good terms with her either.

"You won't be a witch either, Petunia!" Severus spat, shoving Petunia's finger out of his face. "Lily's actually special, and gifted!"

"No need to insult my older sister, Severus." Celosia had sneered.

"You won't be a witch either!" Severus turned on her, glaring at her as Celosia kept an arm on Lily's shoulder, making sure her little sister didn't go anywhere. "You aren't better than Petunia is! Lily is the only one with sense in your entire family!"

"Crushing on my baby sister already?" Petunia put her hands on her hips. "How dare you make fun of my sister Celosia either! You make have met her a few days after you met me and Lily but that's just rude!"

Severus crossed his arms as well, Lily hating the fighting and wanting to make it stop. Severus didn't even know Celosia's name until Petunia had spat it at him in that sentence. Celosia's grip on Lily's shoulder was tightening in anger and soon the red head let out a pain sound. "Celly, it hurts."

Celosia snapped her hand back, embracing her sister. "I'm so sorry Lily." She whispered and Severus scoffed, seeing how defensive Celosia immediately went. She looked at him and sneered, taking Lily's hand. "Come on Lils, mum is almost finished dinner."

"Can Severus come with us?" She asked and Petunia seemed to be fuming.

"Of course not!" She snapped and Celosia looked at Snape in a more calm way.

"Mum only made enough for the five of us, I don't think there'd be enough if Severus came. And his parents are probably worried about him already." Celosia said softly and she saw the frown on Lily's face. "You'll see him tomorrow."

Why Celosia was kinder to Snape than Petunia ever was, Severus would never understand. After a while they had been on decent terms, Celosia going as far as already meeting Eileen Snape and catching a glimpse of Tobias.

When Celosia sat in the park in August when she was eleven, she was grinning madly, still holding the Hogwarts acceptance letter in her fingers and reading it over and over again, pinching herself and checking the name at the bottom over and over to make sure it was really for her. Lily had called Severus over that day and the boy was very surprised. He was also confused, as Petunia was in Muggle school having been twelve already, and without a letter. He hoped that Lily would definitely get hers, in fact he was sure about it.

Once Celosia was a fourth year Ravenclaw and Lily was a third year Gryffindor, Severus was a third year Slytherin and they were all still close. Celosia went out of her way to be friends with the Marauders and to spend time with her sister, even spending some time with Severus as well. Celosia had started to develop feelings for the boy, despite that she was a year older.

At the end of Severus and Lily's third year however, Celosia had started to reject Snape. He started asking her to spend time with her other Ravenclaw friends, or the Marauders themselves. He wanted Lily to himself and Celosia was a pain to him.

It still hurt Celosia to this day with the knowledge that Severus Snape had chose her sister Lily over her.

After that year, Celosia spent more time with the Marauders, even going as far as dating Remus Lupin when she was in her fifth year. It was a very interesting relationship and it soon ended at the end of the year, the two still remaining friends.

In Celosia's last year, she was studying hard like she always had, Lily and her preparing to attend Petunia's graduation the day after school had ended.

Standing up from the Ravenclaw table, Celosia tucked her finished Charms homework into her textbook, walking over to the Gryffindor table and sitting down beside Remus. "Well, look who's finally finished her homework." Sirius joked and she rolled her eyes, Lily looking up from Celosia's right.

"You're done already?" She exclaimed and Celosia nodded. "Wow you really are ready to graduate."

"It's like this is natural already." Celosia nodded and then saw James' arm around Lily's waist. "Ah, I see someone has finally come to her senses."

"Sure has." Sirius grinned and James smirked, Lily seeming to blush. "Feels like it was just yesterday when Lily was constantly yelling at James to bugger off."

"Everything got just that bit more peaceful." Celosia smirked and reached over to take a bite of Remus' dessert. Remus allowed it, Sirius, James, Peter and Lily looking over at them.

"Old habits die hard, Cel?" Sirius asked and Celosia bit down on the chocolate cake, immediately noticing her mistake.

"I guess so." She blushed and Remus chuckled beside her.

"No matter." He insisted. "No reason why she should stop stealing my dessert."

"In all honesty I'd steal all of your desserts right now." Celosia admitted and James rolled his eyes.

"Someone's still in love with the werewolf." Lily muttered under her breath and Celosia hit her on the thigh, James' hand around her waist holding her closer to him. "Ow!"

"Just because I stole Remus' dessert like I did when we were dating does not mean that we're still obsessed over each other." Celosia sneered and Remus nodded in agreement. This was only slightly awkward. Sirius gave them a look before shaking it off. It was no use arguing with Celosia. It was just like arguing with Lily but worse, if that was possible at all.

Severus Snape watched them from the Slytherin table, Celosia going from scowling at the boys to starting to laugh with them, often leaning over and taking small bites of the chocolate cake on Remus Lupin's plate. His eyes looked over at Lily, James holding her closer to him as he whispered in her ear, the two having a side conversation while the others laughed around them. Even Peter was having a good time.

Severus sneered, staring down at his finished dinner. He had said more words to the Marauders than Peter Pettigrew ever has and there was the rat laughing along with them. Severus looked over to his left, Mulciber and Avery going on about how they could apply dark spells to Muggles.

He looked away, pretending to eat a fruit tart as he snuck another glance at the group. Celosia was in deep conversation with Remus, Sirius and Peter, completely ignoring James sucking Lily's earlobe in between his teeth. It sickened Severus to see the girl he loved being taken away. It was his fault for calling her a Mudblood last year, and he wouldn't be surprised if seventh years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor went after him. If he called Lily a Mudblood, it was basically calling Celosia a Mudblood as well, and of course being a seventh year she had power.

He was just lucky he was close to the Dark Arts.

"You should just enjoy this year if it's going to be your last." Sirius insisted once dinner was over. They were all making their way up to the common rooms, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common room towers right across from each other.

"I want to have good grades and no record." Celosia smiled, holding her book to her chest as they all walked. "And I expect my sister to be the same way."

She looked over at Lily, who was holding hands with James. "Of course I will, have you seen my grades already?"

"I have and I'm sure mum and dad will be proud as well." Celosia nodded. "Just don't take my baby sister away from that, Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it." James smirked and Celosia did as well. She had a strong relationship with James ever since him and Lily started hooking up at the end of last year. He was over quite often, Petunia at an all year round school so she hardly saw him. Of course she knew who he was but the addition of another wizard in the house drove her insane.

"Have any plans after you graduate, Cel?" Remus asked.

"I actually don't know." Celosia muttered, walking up the steps thoughtfully. "I know I'm going to have to find a place to live, so I'm going to have to work in the Muggle world for a little. Probably work the year until Lily graduates too. Beyond that I'm not sure."

"Make sure you stay in the wizarding world." Sirius said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Pretty face like yours does better here than in the Muggle world."

"Shut up Sirius." Celosia rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her.

"H-he's right, you'd do well in the wizarding world!" Peter piped up and Celosia smiled at him.

"Thank you Peter, it means a lot." She nodded and the boy blushed. She was always overly nice to him seeing as he was the outcast of the Marauders. Why he was in the group was quite surprising to her.

Splitting ways Celosia hugged her sister goodnight, making her way to her dorm. Once she got there she immediately changed, setting her books on her nightstand as she immediately fell asleep.


	2. Seventh Year

The next day after classes, the sun was beating down on the grounds hard. The Marauders, Lily and Celosia were all outside, disposing of their robes and basking in the sunlight. Sirius and James had their shirts off, Lily feeling embarrassed as she sat in a white tank top beside James, trying to finish her Potions homework. Remus and Peter sat with Celosia, Peter and Remus playing wizards chess while Celosia sat with her eyes closed, her blouse tied so her pierced belly button was exposed, her sleeves rolled up. Remus had his sleeves rolled up as well, often swatting at his forehead with a handkerchief to get rid of the sweat.

"I don't think it's ever been this hot at Hogwarts." Celosia muttered, turning onto her stomach as she closed her eyes, hiding her face in her arms.

"I agree, it's a nice change." Remus smiled. "Not every day that students can enjoy in the sun like this."

"So true." Celosia sighed, allowing the warmth of the sun to bring her comfort and relaxation. She almost dozed off before shouts from a distance made her sit up. "Where are James and Sirius?"

Remus and Peter looked up as well, seeing the two and Lily gone from their previous place. The screaming happened again and they looked up, seeing a group of students around an area a few feet away from them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Celosia groaned and stood up, grabbing her wand and Head Girl badge from her robes before walking with purpose up to the group, pinning her badge on.

"What's wrong Snivellus, too embarrassed to show your body on a day like this?" Sirius taunted, his wand out and pointed at Severus. "Only you would wear your heavy school robes when the sun is out!"

James snickered and Lily was at his side, trying to convince him silently to leave him alone, keeping her hand on his to prevent his wand arm coming up. Severus sighed internally, even on a day like this Sirius and James found it fun to torment him.

"Come on James, please, let's go." Lily begged.

"Listen to her, Potter." Severus spat.

"Oh, so you can call Lily a You-Know-What again, eh Snivellus?" James growled and jerked his arm away from Lily's grasp, Lily immediately grabbing it again and standing in front of James.

"We still haven't forgiven you for that Sirius, you're lucky that a professor was there to save your ass." Sirius said, shifting his eyes around to make sure there were no professors out at the moment. A smirk appeared on his face as his grip on his wand tightened. "There's no one here to save you now, so it's the perfect time to teach you a lesson."

Severus sneered, immediately feeling guilty for what he called Lily again. This time the Evans girl didn't bother stopping Sirius and Severus reached into his pocket, about to pull out his wand before Sirius shot a spell at his hand, making it flinch away from his wand.

Sirius smirked triumphantly and James did as well, allowing his best friend to do the work for him. "Levi-"

"SIRIUS BLACK, PUT YOUR WAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!" A voice boomed and the people parted to reveal and angry Celosia Evans. Her own wand was pointed at Sirius and he was surprised. "Really, Sirius? On a day like this? You just have to ruin it?"

"Calm down Celosia, in case you forgot, this little git called your baby sister a Mudblood!" Sirius spat.

"I'm full aware but you don't see me trying to jinx Snape every chance I have." She muttered and Severus looked at her, surprised. Why was she even standing up for him?

"Come on, Cel; just let me do this one thing!" Sirius pleaded, not moving his wand or taking his eyes off Severus.

"Sirius, I'm also Head Girl, I can't just allow you to hurt Severus Snape even if I wished it." Celosia said and Severus felt his heart fall slightly. So that was really the only reason she cared. Sirius' eyes turned over to Celosia and Severus took the advantage.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and Severus had his wand out, sending a spell at Sirius so his wand dropped out of his hand. James pointed his wand at Severus, using Levicorpus to bring him upside down before Lily grabbed his wand and slapped his arm down. Celosia pointed her wand at Snape's, which was pointing dangerously at Sirius before it was knocked out of her wand with Expelliarmus from Celosia.

"You are all so CHILDISH!" She screeched and looked at the crowd of students. "Go back to doing your own business before myself as well as the other Head Girls and Boys dock points from each and every one of your houses! Ravenclaw included!"

The students stood shocked. Out of all the Head Boys and Head Girls at Hogwarts, Celosia wasn't as loud spoken like this. She hardly used her powers at all. Without hesitation everyone turned away, going back to the castle or sunbathing far from the area.

Sirius, James, Lily and Severus seemed to be surprised too, Remus and Peter still at the place where they were before, closer than the others and still able to see and hear everything. Celosia turned her wand on Sirius, summoning his wand from the ground before throwing it at Lily, who caught it and kept grips with James'. Celosia took Severus' wand from the ground, holding it out in front of him like a taunting child.

"I've had it with your bickering, you're in your sixth year and this has started ever since your first!" She snapped, glaring from Sirius, James to Severus and back again. "When will you ever grow up, surely you don't expect yourselves to be duelling and throwing childish spells at each other when you're all married with children."

"Snivellus getting married? I don't think so." Sirius laughed and Celosia gave him the hardest glare he had ever seen from her.

"And YOU. YOU START IT ALL THE TIME SIRIUS." Celosia roared, holding both hers and Severus' wands at her sides as she glared daggers at the Black in front of her. "I don't care if you're the player of Hogwarts, the one everyone wants to be friends with. You aren't and if you keep acting like a childish bastard who spends his spare time going after innocent Slytherins, I can assure you that Lily will be the only Evans who will ever talk to you again."

Severus smirked and Lily looked at her sister warily. She had grips on James' arm and he looked just as surprised as she was. Celosia whipped around to glare at Severus, who was turning slightly red from being upside down for so long. She flicked her wand, bringing him back to his feet as she threw his wand at him.

"You're no different, Snape." She took steps towards him, hissing at him rather than screaming like she did to Sirius. "You've been after me the moment we met and no matter what I've done for you, it's never satisfied you. Slytherin pride has gotten to that big head of yours, hasn't it?"

"I never asked for your help, Evans." Severus growled, gripping his wand but not daring to raise it. He could never do that to Celosia.

"What are you going to do, love?" Celosia took a step towards them so their noses were almost touching. "Call me a Mudblood like you did to my sister?"

Severus glared at her, Celosia taking a step back. She continued glaring at him but it wasn't as harsh as the one she had given Sirius. "You've changed since the day you've met my little sister, Severus." She muttered, shaking her head lightly. "If you weren't so involved in the Dark Arts I'd almost say you and her would be a perfect match instead of her and James."

At this Celosia seemed to crack and Severus definitely noticed. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her brows furrow, a breath caught in her throat as she bit down on her lip, tears starting to form in her eyes. "That's what you've always wanted, isn't it Snape?" She whispered, her voice so soft no one but him could hear it. He could hear the sorrow and sadness ready to escape through her words. "You've always wanted Lily. You couldn't wait to get rid of me in your third year, and you can't wait to get rid of me now, isn't that right?"

He stared at her, completely confused as to why she was close to crying. Why should she care? No one had ever cared for him before, especially not Celosia Evans. However he would always love Lily and not even her older sister would get in the way of that. "I think it's in our best interests if you never stick up for me again, Evans." He sneered. "You're a year older than me, not my care taker. I have managed everything on my own and I especially don't need your help in anything."

Severus instantly regretted his words, seeing Celosia let a tear escape from her eye as it rolled down her cheek. She gasped in surprised and immediately walked off, not even looking at her sister or the Marauders that were gathering in front of him.

"Celly!" Lily called and ran after her sister, James in turn running after her. Peter stood by Remus, who was holding everyone's robes and Sirius glared at Severus, about to say something before Remus grabbed his shoulder, motioning to the direction Celosia ran off to.

"Let's see if she'll be alright." Remus muttered and with one last glare at Severus, Sirius followed his friend, Peter running behind them.


	3. Summer Changes

**I'd just like to clarify a few things, although I should have put this in part one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The entire wizarding world is created and owned by JK Rowling. I only own my character, Celosia Memosa Evans, Andre Dilaurentis and any other characters that are not in the Harry Potter series.**

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The end of the year came quickly and Celosia had graduated happily, receiving perfect scores and a clean record. They were all on the train ride back to King's Cross and Celosia was dressed in a short black dress, the same dress she had worn for the graduation party just hours ago.<p>

She had been on good terms with James and Sirius again, but she went with Severus' wishes and didn't speak or look at the Slytherin again. If that was how he was going to be, so be it. It would be hard though, because he lived on the same street and Lily had started to go back to speaking terms with him.

Walking around the train Celosia opened a compartment door, leaning against it with a smile. "Hey, look at our graduate!" James exclaimed and she grinned, a hand at her hip. Her soft brown hair fell at curls on her shoulders and her green eyes were accented from a coat of black eyeliner and mascara.

"Congrats, Cel!" Sirius grinned and stood to give her a hug, which she accepted.

"Now I wish I was graduating!" Lily smiled and jumped up to embrace her sister. "I'll have to find you a present now."

"Could get started by helping me transfer my trunk from the Head Girl and Boy compartment to this one." Celosia grinned and grabbed her sister, hugging her tightly and pulling her out of the compartment.

The two Evans girls laughed as they made their way down the long train hall. To get to their destination they walked by the Slytherin compartments, thankfully having no students come out to cause trouble.

A compartment opened and a figure walked out, crashing into Celosia as she set a hand on the figure's waist. "Watch yourself, will you?" She started to snap but softly. She looked at the person in the eye and almost passed out. "Severus."

"Evans." He nodded and Celosia snapped her hand back, sneering as she crossed them, playing with her diamond necklace absentmindedly. "Hi Lily."

"Hi Sev." Lily smiled and Celosia looked away, feeling insulted that Severus wouldn't even call her by her first name either. Just because she told him off at the beginning of the year didn't mean he could give her such a cold shoulder. Not even Sirius did that to her. "What will you be doing for the summer?"

There she went again, Lily using her big mouth to say something stupid. Of course Severus wouldn't have anything to do beside housework and get beaten by Tobias on the side. It's how his dysfunctional family worked. Now that Lily was friends with him again perhaps she could try to get him out of that house and into theirs. Celosia would have no problem with it- she would be too busy working.

"Nothing, as usual." Severus muttered and Celosia smirked inside at how right she was. "You?"

"We'll be staying home." Lily smiled. "Tuney is graduating and all but since Celly did this year too, they're focused on getting jobs before any vacation."

"I'll hardly be in the house." Celosia said in confirmation, not wanting to make Severus think she would always be there. His eyes looked at her and she stared at her necklace, the gems gleaming against the sunlight.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Severus asked quietly that Celosia almost didn't hear it. She looked at him, seeing his question was directed at Lily.

"Well like I said Tuney's Muggle graduation is tomorrow." Lily said with a frown. "I know she doesn't like you, but I can get you to come if you'd like."

"No, it's fine." Severus said immediately, his cold Slytherin mask coming back up. "I don't need to be there."

"Lils, I need to get my stuff before we get to the station." Celosia said, dropping her arms and looking at her sister. "We'll need a good night's rest tonight as well if Nia's graduation is going to be early in the morning."

"Right." Lily nodded and Celosia started walking off slowly towards the end of the train. Lily waved at Severus, and the boy said something that made Celosia stop.

"Congratulations on graduating, Celosia."

The girl stopped, turning slightly to look at Severus and nodded, uttering a thanks before leading her sister off to the compartments.

Severus sat in his room, glaring at the window as he stared down below it. From the spot he could see the Evan's house perfectly, their car gone as it was Petunia's Muggle graduation. Severus had just escaped his drunken father in the kitchen, yelling at Eileen that they had no more alcoholic beverages. It was quite ironic to Severus and made him laugh. He hid upstairs quickly so his father wouldn't try making him go to the liquor store to buy him anything else. If a drunken Tobias knew that his son wasn't old enough to get beer when he was in a drunken state, it was like Severus asking to get hit by the Cruciatus curse.

A car pulling up into the driveway of the Evan's home made Severus lean into the window, getting a better look. He could see Henry Evans coming out of the driver's seat, opening the back seat for Petunia, who stepped out with a smile on her face, wearing a lilac dress. Lily, Rose and Celosia came from the other side, Celosia dressed in a short flower print dress as she held a high quality Muggle camera in her hands, running to their front door and turning around to take multiple shots of Petunia posing with her family.

At that moment Severus felt happy for Lily. He knew that the three Evans sisters weren't on the usual sibling stage that all other siblings were. Petunia was still referring to her sisters as 'freaks' and as much as they hated it, they got used to it, so Petunia went back to using their first names after a while.

Petunia was posing with Lily, both of them with smiling faces and their arms wrapped around each other. Celosia was taking all the pictures at different angles and Severus thought in the back of his mind that she really was highly interested in Muggle things.

Handing the camera over to Lily, Severus watched as Petunia and Celosia had their arms around each other, Severus remembering that Celosia was also the graduate in the family. He continued watching them and Severus felt himself looking more towards Celosia`s direction than Lily`s.

He scolded himself for this and pulled away from the window, grabbing a book about defense and sitting on his bed, starting to read it. Five knocks came on his door and he immediate shot up, wand in hand. After the sixth knock, which came a good four seconds after the previous, he set his wand down. "Come in."

Eileen Snape walked into the room, making sure to close it securely behind her. The woman smiled, her long black hair matching Severus' as she walked over to him slowly. Her figure was skinny and she had bruises here and there from the abuse that she had received from Tobias.

"How was school this year, love?" She asked, standing at the foot of her son's bed. Severus returned to reading his book.

"Wonderful, like always." He drawled out. To anyone it would have sounded sarcastic but not to Eileen- she knew her son and how much Hogwarts was the perfect home for him. It made her upset inside to make her son go through the abuse and torture her husband gave them both.

"Seventh year next year, eh?" She smiled, sitting down on the bed. "You'll be finished soon."

Severus merely nodded, Eileen finding the situation slightly awkward. Severus did as well, but didn't make anything of it. Him and her had invented a secret specific knock if ever the two wanted to talk to each other. Of course if Tobias had knocked Severus would have his wand at the ready, but unable to do magic. Tobias forgot that sometimes and would leave, but other times he would go right ahead to slapping his son in the face.

"Celosia has finished seventh year now, hasn't she?" Eileen smiled and Severus stopped reading, looking up at her. "Smart girl, just like her sisters. Perfect family too."

"Is there something specific you need, mother?" Severus asked, knowing that she didn't come in just to have a friendly talk.

Eileen turned to look her in the eye and Severus saw just how tired she looked. One of her cheeks was redder than the other and Severus immediately knew that Tobias had hit her again. "Your father and I have some complications that we need to sort out."

Severus sat, his book closed as he listened to her carefully. "I'd like for you to stay with the Evans for a while, I'm sure they won't mind. In fact, I'll talk to Rose myself."

"I'm already welcome there." Severus muttered. "But for me to stay there when they already have five occupants wouldn't be wise. It would make them have to work harder to adapt for me."

"Severus, the Evans already think of you as family." Eileen smiled sadly, her eyes begging for her son to just leave this horrid place. "Please, just until your father and I have sorted things out. I don't want you getting in the way."

Severus nodded, immediately noting the pleading in her voice. He knew that this was her way of telling him that she wanted him out so he couldn't get hurt again. "I don't see why you don't leave him." He sneered as he stood up, walking towards his trunk, which he hadn't unpacked yet. "Or Obliviate him."

"I can't do that, Severus." Eileen smiled and Severus whipped around, glaring at her.

"Of course you can." He snapped. "You're too caught up in this lover's fairy tale you can't realize that he doesn't love you anymore. He wanted a Muggle, not a witch."

"If that's the case Severus, why has your father not left yet?"

"It's his house, he's waiting for us to go first." Severus gritted his teeth. "And I don't think his reputation would stand well if he left or killed his only family."

"Severus," Eileen stood up but the boy wasn't listening. He was stuffing his books into his trunk and taking his wand, stuffing it into his pants pocket before looking around to see if he forgot anything. "Love,"

His eyes zoomed to his mother and she flicked her wand, his belongings shrinking in his hand. "Get Celosia to unshrink that. I'll contact you if everything is better."

Severus nodded, Eileen quickly closing the space between them and embracing her son, Severus not moving at all. "I love you, my son."

He merely nodded before leaving the room immediately.

"Absolutely not, I don't think so." Celosia sneered, leaning against the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Why should he be here?" Petunia agreed with her sister, dressed in a dark blue dress, eating a piece of toast. "It's bad enough having Potter here all the time."

"It's just for a little while." Rose insisted, smiling as she ate breakfast at the table with her husband. "Severus is pretty much family already, and we already know how the Snape family works, we need to take care of Severus if Eileen wishes it."

"But he called Lily a," Petunia stuttered, unsure of her words. "A- whatever that insult is to people normal like us!"

"It's true mum, he did." Celosia nodded, crossing her legs, the black pencil skirt and tall black heels accenting her features. The white blouse tucked into her skirt made her look very professional and her curly hair fell on her shoulders.

"Nonetheless, Severus Snape has been through a lot and we will welcome him warmly." Henry scolded his children and Petunia frowned, knowing not to argue with her father.

The sound of the front door opening made them all look up, a soft voice approaching them. "I'll get Celosia to unshrink your stuff then we can get your room organized." Lily's voice said as she walked into the kitchen, Severus following behind her.

Petunia crossed her arms and Celosia took a sip of her coffee, both of their eyes set on the skinny boy that walked in. He looked at Petunia with a glare, but when his eyes turned onto Celosia he looked completely innocent and cautious.

"Celly, can you unshrink Severus' luggage?" Lily asked with a smile, setting the small items on the floor. Celosia turned to the counter, taking her wand and flicking it, the trunk and books returning to their full size. Petunia sneered and turned away, taking things from the kitchen as Rose and Henry beamed at their daughter. This was the first time they have ever seen Celosia or Lily using magic outside of school.

"Hungry, Severus?" Rose smiled and Henry patted the seat beside him, Severus sitting down.

"It's good to see you again, Mr and Mrs Evans." He said warmly, Celosia and Petunia hiding their surprise. They've never seen Severus this kind before.

"You gotta eat something, you know." Petunia snapped and dropped a full plate of eggs, toast, bacon and fruit in front of Severus. Celosia took her wand, the coffee maker pouring coffee into a spare mug. She made it float to Severus, who accepted it with a small thanks.

"Why are you two dressed like that?" Lily asked, noticing how clean and polished her sisters looked.

"I'm dropping Nia off to her first job interview while I get to work." Celosia said, setting her mug of finished coffee onto the kitchen table, setting her wand down on it as well.

"Hopefully I'll find something today." Petunia muttered, walking to her sister.

"You will." Celosia smiled, taking a black blazer from one of the chairs and going behind Petunia, slipping it onto her older sister. "You are Petunia Evans, smart ass and very passionate."

"I've done this in previous years, I might not get anything again." Petunia frowned and Lily sipped at a cup of tea.

"Don't worry Tuney, you'll do fine." She insisted. "If Celly's there then you'll be perfectly fine."

Severus ate slowly, listening to the conversation and watching Celosia. She did look very clean, cleaner than she did during graduation. He was never completely sure of where she worked in the Muggle world but the only thing he focused on was hoping that she would stay in the wizarding world afterwards.

"We should get going." Celosia said, looking up at the clock and taking her wand. "Accio."

A set of keys flew into her hand and Petunia grabbed a black purse, Celosia grabbing a leather jacket and a small black handbag as she leaned over the table, kissing her parents on the cheek and kissing Lily on the forehead. "Make sure Severus behaves." She muttered, looking at the boy with not a glare, but a stern look.

"Sia, I'm going to be late!" Petunia started complaining from the front door and Celosia sighed, waving off to her family with a smile before walking after her sister.

"No you aren't, Nia, you have an hour to get there, relax!" Celosia's voice was heard before the door slammed shut.

Severus ate his breakfast bitterly, not feeling at all in the appetite. The food before him was already surprising. He's never had this much to eat, except for Hogwarts. Even then he didn't eat as much as this.

The way Celosia had kissed her family before leaving made Severus very jealous. Why couldn't he have had a family like that? He would have killed for a family like that.


	4. Trust Brings Friendship

The entire day, Severus and Lily sat in his new temporary room, Lily taking joy in decorating it. He had seen Lily's room as well and the girl very much enjoyed taking the time to beautify things. The two were talking about lots of things at Hogwarts: the teachers, the homework and how both of them would be relieved and upset when they left.

"Celosia says that the rush of being a graduated Hogwarts student who has accomplished so much is a great feeling." Lily smiled, organizing Severus' many books onto a white bookshelf. "The moment she stepped out of Hogwarts she wouldn't stop smiling."

"Until she encountered me on the train of course." Severus sneered and Lily sighed, shaking her head as she continued organizing.

"Don't say that Severus, she doesn't hate you as much as Tuney does." Lily insisted. "In fact, she took quite the effort to be close to you. She of course doesn't like your presence in this house but she isn't fussing over it like Tuney is. Celosia actually likes you."

"She did." Severus muttered, looking out the window. The view was crystal clear and he could see everything, even his own house. It stood out from the other clean houses on the street but he paid no attention to it. Inside he hoped his mother would be alright and come to the sense that she had a wand to use against her abusive husband.

"You'll just have to win her trust back." Lily said and Severus turned to her. "Be nice to her again, just like you were nice to me when we were younger."

Severus stared at the girl he fell in love with, who was fixing his bookshelf, sometimes pausing to look at the cover of the book before shoving it onto the shelf with the others. "Oh, and James is going to be over periodically so I do hope you'll behave even if he tries to pick up a fight."

Severus' heard nearly stopped those words. Right. She wasn't his anymore, she belonged to Potter and Severus knew that Lily wasn't going to change her mind about loving the man at all. He stared back out the window, his heart beating painfully in his chest. He had to get over her but he just couldn't.

A black convertible pulling up into the driveway took his attention and Petunia ran out of it happily, Celosia stepping out from the driver's seat with a grin on her face. At the sight of her the pain in Severus' heart seemed to stop, but before he could make anything of it, a voice from downstairs broke the silence.

"I DID IT!" Petunia had screamed from the bottom floor. Severus scowled, shaking his head at how the woman was so loud that even Severus and Lily could hear her from a level above. "MUM! DAD! I DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT!"

The slamming of the door from downstairs and a chuckle like bells made Severus stand up. "Calm down Nia, you were yelling at every single pedestrian on the road."

Footsteps rushing up the stairs made Lily and Severus turn to the open door, Petunia running passed it as Celosia walked calmly behind her, shaking her head with a smile as she stepped into Severus' room.

She looked around, pursing her lips at the look. "Need help?" She asked, looking over at her sister.

"None, it's fine." Lily smiled. "I'm actually having some fun."

"This guest room hasn't been used in ages." Celosia said, looking at Severus as Lily went back to work. "Potter comes over of course but never stays the night. He spends most of the time in Lily's room, which I am of course, against."

"We don't do anything!" Lily exclaimed, blushing as she furiously stacked the books onto the shelf. There sure was a lot of them.

"Good, as you shouldn't." Celosia smirked. "At least not yet."

"Celly, are you trying to give me sex education right now?" Lily exclaimed, turning to her sister and Celosia laughed. Severus glared at the carpet floor in jealousy at the conversation and mention of James again.

Petunia ran into the room, panting with the grin still on her face. "Where's mum and dad?"

"Out." Lily answered, putting the last book on the shelf as she stood. Petunia huffed and left the area, walking more calmly and slowly down the stairs. "I take it she got a job?"

"Yup." Celosia smirked, arms crossed as she sat on the bed. "I was quite surprised myself. I didn't think anyone would get back to her right away."

"She'll be out before you know it." Lily said, stretching and standing in the middle of the room, looking around and impressed with her work. "Good for her."

"When will you be out?" Celosia asked.

"Not sure." She shrugged. "I sort of want to stay for a bit."

"Move in with James." Celosia smirked and Lily glared at her sister, who only laughed. Severus sneered, feeling the jealousy in his heart again. It wasn't as harsh as it was before, when Celosia wasn't in the room.

"When are you going to get out?" Lily asked.

"I'm waiting for you to graduate."

"What are you going to do, Severus?" Lily asked, turning to the Slytherin. Celosia almost forgot he was in the room, and turned her attention to him. Severus stared at the two, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Not sure. I obviously want out of that house." He muttered gravely and Lily nodded, Celosia leaning on the bed so her hands were keeping her up.

"You got any money?" Celosia asked and Severus glared at her.

"That's none of your concern." He snapped and Celosia sighed, standing up.

"Just trying to help, Snape." She muttered and walked out of the room.

Lily frowned once she was gone, and looked at Severus. "What?" The boy asked defensively.

"I thought you were going to be nicer." She said, disappointed.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder, Sev." Lily said with a pleading tone in her voice. "I want you to be on good terms with my sister. Tuney is a lost cause for us since we're magical."

"Why is something like this so important to you, Lily?" Severus snapped. "It's not like we'll be friends forever. It's not like I'll constantly be over with Celosia downstairs all the time."

His own words hurt him. It's not like he'd be married to Lily, with a son and a daughter of their own.

"Are you saying we won't even be friends?" Lily exclaimed, hurt in her eyes and voice. Severus groaned internally. He just never said the right thing.

"I'm not saying we won't be friends but I'm saying that wherever we go in the future, your family probably wouldn't care." Severus said, saving himself. Lily nodded furiously before striding towards the door.

"I'm going to get a snack, do you want anything?" She asked, Severus knowing she was on the verge of tears. He shook his head and Lily nodded, leaving the room.

Severus sighed, going to his new bed and lying down on it, staring at the white ceiling. Everything in the room was white, and even with the curtains closed the room was too bright for his liking. At home his room was dark as night, and even at Hogwarts the dark green was soothing.

A couple weeks passed and Celosia was right about not being around during the day. Severus hardly saw her because she was working full time and so was Petunia. Rose was also was in the large greenhouse built outside and Henry was off working as well. It was only Lily and Severus and even then things were tense.

"I hear Professor Dumbledore is going to be Headmaster this year." Lily said as they both sat at the dining room table, eating lunch while Lily was looking over her Transfigurations book, Severus looking over his Potions one.

"Where did you hear that?" Severus muttered, scribbling things down on the pages as he chewed.

"Word around." She muttered, taking a bite of her food. "No surprise though. I always thought Professor McGonagall would be Headmistress, she's been Deputy for many years."

Severus merely shrugged, finishing his food and scribbling down in his book again. The front door opened and a few minutes later Celosia walked in. "Hey Lils, wanna go get the mail? There was a bunch of people there before so I couldn't get it."

"Accio it!" Lily exclaimed, finishing up her food.

"I'm not going to abuse my powers to get the mail." Celosia rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips. "Muggles are all around the area Lils, what if one witnesses the mail flying randomly?"

Letting out a groan Lily stood, Celosia smiling as she held out the keys for her sister. "Coming Sev?"

"Tobias was one of the Muggles out there, Lils." Celosia said immediately, Severus looking at her in suspicion. "Just get it and get back quickly."

Lily sighed and nodded, Severus and Celosia in silence until the front door closed behind Lily. Once it did Celosia sat in the chair across from Severus, the boy looking up at her. "Something you need?" He raised a brow and Celosia glared at him.

"Your mother came into the shop today." She muttered and Severus' look softened. "She said that things are improving."

"Has she used her wand in a useful way?" Severus asked and Celosia shook her head, making him roll his eyes. "That's not an improvement then."

"I fitted her for one of her dresses, Severus. Her bruises are old, nothing new has come up as far as I could see."

Severus turned back to his book, flipping through the pages. "The least you could do for her is brew a potion to heal her scars."

"I'm not allowed magic outside of school."

"Allow me." Celosia said and Severus stared at her again. "Your mother is just as well mine as my mother is yours. Our families have a strong connection, don't you agree? Of course I disapprove of what your father does but I can't stop it. I can however help your mother."

"Of course you've only wanted to help my mother." Severus sneered, his back feeling oddly sore all of a sudden. His hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed it, the action not unnoticed by Celosia.

Her eyes widened and she sat straight, leaning closer to Severus. His breath got caught in his throat and he didn't dare look at her. "Severus, your mother wasn't the only one Tobias hurt."

Severus glared at the ground. How was he going to escape this one? "Severus, look at me."

"You aren't my superior, Evans." He spat and Celosia blinked.

"Severus, if your father has been abusing you, tell me. Just because I can't do anything for Eileen doesn't mean I won't do anything for you." She muttered, her mind racing through the past she had with Severus. Mysterious boys were always the kind she liked but couldn't find. Severus was pretty much perfect for her.

The Slytherin closed his book, the scars on his back feeling uncomfortable. "Severus, I want to help you."

"What you can do to help me is leave me alone, Celosia." He sneered, whipping around to glare at her. "Whenever you try to help me, it does nothing good for my image like you think it does. I'm sick and tired of you making me look like a vulnerable fool."

Celosia raised her brows, taken aback. "If you really want to help me, never speak to me ever again." He snapped and grabbed his book, standing up and storming out of the room, leaving Celosia Evans staring at the spot he was at seconds before, a tear threatening to roll down her cheek.


	5. Loss All Around

**I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>A few days after that encounter Eileen had taken Severus back home, which was excellent timing as James Potter came to visit Lily the next day. Celosia had stayed true to her word and stayed away from Severus, giving him the cold shoulder whenever she came over to drop something off to Eileen. Severus had assumed it was the potion that Celosia promised to make, and his heart fell slightly as he saw his mother get brighter every day. Why couldn't he have just shut his mouth that day? His back would be scarless and he wouldn't be physically sore.<p>

Seventh year passed quickly for him and Severus found himself closer to Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort's circle. He would go back home for a few days then move in with the elder Malfoy, until he could find a stable job and get a place of his own.

Word had gotten out fast of Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix forming. Severus kept in touch with these developments but didn't hear anything of Celosia Evans. The only time he saw her was in the summer, when he and Lily were walking in the same park they met at many years ago. Celosia had pulled up in her convertible, constantly honking and trying to get Lily to hurry up and leave him.

Severus had looked over at Celosia, the woman glaring at him with the hardest look he'd ever seen her give, even harder than the one she gave Sirius in his sixth year. Lily ignored her sister, smiling and continuing to talk to Severus. "Are you going to be moving out anytime soon?"

"Yes." Severus nodded and Lily seemed to frown.

"Stay in touch, ok, Sev?" Lily smiled and embraced him, Severus' heart skipping a beat. It soon felt broken. She still had James and he knew that the two weren't going to break up anytime soon if not at all.

"LILY MARIE EVANS, MUGGLE GAS COSTS MUGGLE MONEY!" Celosia roared from the car and Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you want to pay for my gas too, whenever I pick you up?"

"Calm yourself, Celly!" Lily yelled and looked at Severus, who was staring at Celosia.

"She really hates me now doesn't she?" He muttered and Lily sighed, nodding. She didn't know about what Severus had told Celosia a year before, and he hoped that Lily would never find out. It would surely be the definite end of their friendship if she did.

"It's ok, she'll be staying in the Muggle world for a little bit longer, she's so close to buying a place. She picked it out already." Lily smiled and Celosia honked on the horn again. "I should really go."

Severus nodded and Lily waved. "Keep in touch." She reminded and Severus watched as Lily walked towards an angry Celosia, the girl getting into the car. At that moment Severus felt his heart break as Celosia grinned at her sister, her mood happy again as they drove away.

A number of years passed since that day and Severus found himself in his father's house, Eileen Snape moving back to Prince Manor when Tobias died. Severus wasn't surprised at the death, good riddance. The house was his now and he had scolded his mother for allowing him to spend his childhood in the Snape house instead of Prince Manor.

A white owl had surprised Severus one day as he spent many hours looking over the envelope it had, his heart breaking every time he read it. So Lily and James had been inseparable and now they were getting married. And Severus was invited. He was invited to the wedding of the girl he fell in love with, and she wasn't even getting married to him.

It took a while to decide whether he would go or not and soon Severus found himself dressed in all black, standing awkwardly at the back as Lily and James made their vows. He had his emotionless mask on, even though he felt like breaking down and crying inside.

He remained standing during the after party, drinking several glasses of wine to try and cool his emotions. Things didn't get any better when he spotted Celosia and Petunia, both dressed in the light green bridesmaid dresses. The two sisters with chatting with their parents, Lily and her new husband with them as well.

As Severus kept staring, Rose Evans looked up, her eyes lightening up. "Oh, look, it's Severus!" She held her hand out, making a motion for him to come towards them. Knowing not to refuse the woman, Severus strode towards them, Petunia's face hardening as she excused herself. James was as stiff as a stone and Lily patted his arm, trying to make him calm down. Celosia watched as Severus stood across from her, taking a sip of her own glass of wine.

"Glad to see you're here, Sev." Lily smiled and Severus nodded.

"Congratulations." He said, although his voice almost betrayed him. He looked at James in the eye and the two shared a polite nod, Lily smiling.

"What have you been up to, Severus?" Henry asked as Celosia turned around, taking a refill of wine.

"Nothing new, really." Severus answered. "My father passed away recently and I've been given the house."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rose said, only a bit of sadness in her voice. It was safe to say that everyone in that circle didn't approve of Tobias Snape. "Have you been working in the wizarding world?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore has put me in training to be the new Potions Master at Hogwarts in a few years."

"I wish you luck on that then." Henry smiled and Lily grinned, James feeling awkward as he excused the both of them. "Celosia has been working in our world for a while."

"Is that so?" Severus asked, looking at Celosia, who had drunk as many glasses of wine as she could to keep her emotions at bay. Over the years she had left the anger for Severus, but the hurt she felt was still there. "If I do remember three years ago, Lily had told me you were not far from buying a place."

Celosia gulped down the glass she had, holding it behind her back as another bartender walked by and filled it for her. "Yes, I was close but my expectations changed. I have a place currently but I didn't buy it, I'm merely renting."

"We're giving Celosia our place once we pass." Rose said with a smile.

"I assure you mother that will take a long time." Celosia assured and Severus noticed how desperate she was to keep her emotions down. Obviously there was something wrong with Rose and Henry but Severus didn't dive into it further.

"I only hope I'll still be here to see all of my daughters get married." Rose smiled. "Who's that dashing lad that Petunia is currently seeing?"

"Vernon, mum." Celosia said and they all turned their eyes to Petunia, who was sitting in a chair sipping at wine. She obviously couldn't wait to get out of there. The majority of people at the wedding were wizards, thanks to James being a pureblood.

"They'll get married soon." Henry said and turned to Celosia. "And when will you?"

Celosia blushed and took another sip of her wine at the same time Severus did. His eyes looked at her and she avoided his gaze. "Yes, how is that dear, what's his name, Andre?" Rose smiled. "Was he not supposed to come today?"

"Business trip, mother." Celosia blushed, hiding behind her glass as she sipped some more. "We're not anywhere close to getting married soon."

"You should, I'd love to meet all of my son-in-laws before I die." Rose grinned and Celosia laughed nervously, Severus downing his glass. The conversation was quite awkward and once he heard that Celosia had found someone, he felt angered. He didn't know why, he should have been happy. He was the one who pushed her away after all.

The conversation was thankfully cut short when Lily threw her boquet, the set of flowers falling into Petunia's lap. Many people clapped and Celosia grinned. "Looks like Petunia's gonna be Mrs Vernon Dursley sooner than we thought!"

She was very much correct about that statement a few years afterwards. Many things had happened since then and Severus was more involved with the Death Eaters than ever. He never saw Lily, James, Celosia or any of the Evans for that matter. He was too busy in the Dark Arts, killing for Voldemort to help cover up the sadness and rage he had for losing Lily to James and Celosia to this mysterious Andre.

Many years later Petunia Dursley sat in her living room on Privet Drive, her husband Vernon tucking their son Dudley in bed. Once Vernon walked downstairs and sat beside his wife did he notice what she was looking at. "What're you looking at that album for?"

Petunia flipped through the pages, the pictures of her, Lily and Celosia as little girls rather than the album of her son that she should have had in her fingers. "Just thinking." Petunia muttered and stopped at a picture of Celosia. "You know my sister Celosia? Recently her husband, Andre, was murdered and she had a miscarriage."

"The other witch?" Vernon asked and Petunia nodded. "And you're just telling me this now?"

"I was just thinking about it." Petunia muttered and flipped the page, the majority of the pictures on the page magically moving, making Petunia scowl. "That's why she's also Dudley's godmother. She never had a chance at having a child."

Vernon listened to his wife. He knew about their family and how Lily and Celosia were witches. He thought of them as freaks just like Petunia did, but not has harshly. If Vernon himself had a wizard or witch in his family when he was younger, he wouldn't feel ashamed. He would be quite proud.

The doorbell rang and Petunia looked up, Vernon standing to get it. Once the door opened his eyebrows raised in surprise. Celosia stood at the doorway, dressed in her Order robes, Vernon immediately taking notice she was a witch. Her black leather corset and black pants were covered by a long billowing robe, her tall black boots making her at about his height. She was soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. The look on her face made Vernon surprised.

"Celosia?" He asked and the woman looked him in the eye. It was obvious tears had been pouring down her face.

"I need to talk to Petunia." She whispered and Vernon allowed the woman in, knowing there was something wrong. If it had something to do with magic, Vernon and Petunia would both be furious.

Petunia stood, seeing Celosia walking into the living room. Her curly hair was damp from the rain and she was dressed in the strangest clothing, of course only being strange to Muggles. "Sia." Petunia greeted and then looked at her sister in the face.

"Tuney." Celosia whispered and let out a sob, a tear trailing down her cheek. Petunia was shocked. Never had her sister use the nickname 'Tuney'. It was Lily's nickname for her, Celosia had always called her 'Nia'.

"What's wrong?" Petunia asked, the want to help her little sister taking over the fact that there was a witch in her house.

"Lily." Celosia gasped out, tears falling down her face. "She's gone."

Petunia's eyes widened and Celosia closed the space between them, embracing her sister. Petunia hugged her back, shock still in her system as Celosia cried in her shoulder. Vernon watched from his place at the doorway, just as shocked but letting the sisters have their moment. "How?" Petunia whispered, knowing it was involving magic. But she wanted to know. She had to know.

"Th-the same dark wizard." Celosia explained, trying to calm down. "The one I told you about. The one that's a big threat for us. The one who killed Andre and my baby. H-he went to Godric's Hollow a-and-"

Petunia held her sister close feeling a tear fall down her cheek as well. "Why?"

"Th-there was a Prophecy." Celosia sniffed. "About their son Harry. Oh, you have to take care of him Tuney! I can't, I need to help avenge Andre and Lily and everyone who died because of that bastard!"

Petunia swallowed a lump in her throat, Celosia breaking into tears again. Petunia wanted to do the same thing, but tried to hold back. She had to comfort Celosia first. "Sh-she would want it." Celosia whispered and pulled away, wiping the tears from her face. "She wants you to take care of Harry. Please Tuney, you have to."

Petunia stared at her sister. Never had she seen her turn into such a mess, not even when they were children. Without thinking Petunia nodded. "Why can't you take care of him?"

Celosia sniffed again, looking at Petunia in the eye, Petunia looking at the same eyes Lily had. "I'm going to kill him if he comes back. I'm going to kill his filthy followers and him for taking away our sister."

"You can't Sia, I can't lose you too." Petunia exclaimed, starting to beg. If it hurt this much to lose Lily, she knew it would hurt more if she lost Celosia as well. They were her two baby sisters, she couldn't go on with them gone.

"Tuney, I'm strong." Celosia smiled, setting a hand on her sister's. "I've been doing this for quite a while ever since Andre died. I know what I have to do. I'll stay alive for you."

Petunia felt tears pouring down her face and she embraced her sister once again. "There will be magical wards put up around this house once Harry is carried through the door. They won't break until he turns seventeen. I'm going to keep you save too Petunia, I can't lose you either."

Petunia nodded, allowing her sister to walk out the door. Once the door shut and Celosia Apparated, Petunia fell to the floor, Vernon rushing to comfort her as she broke down. Lily, her baby sister was gone. The beautiful, smart, kind girl that Petunia had gave the cold shoulder to just because she was a witch. She was gone.


	6. A Decade Later

**Side note just incase you wouldn't get it: Andre = shortened version of Alexandre. That is all.**

* * *

><p>The Order of the Phoenix members all sat in the dining room at Grimmauld. Dumbledore had just given the news and many of them were crying and sobbing. Severus Snape sat in a chair, his face blank but his eyes showing true sorrow. Sirius had his head in his hands, crying softly while Remus sat across from him, tears staining his face.<p>

The sound of a door opening made them all jump up and everyone's eyes turned to the doorway. Celosia stood, looking at everyone in the room as they looked at her in turn. "Celosia," Dumbledore said softly and she turned to him.

"I just told Petunia." She whispered and Remus jumped over his chair, immediately pulling her into a hug. At the action Celosia broke down again, crying as hard as she ever cried in her life. How could kind, sweet, beautiful Lily be gone? Why couldn't it be Celosia? She could have died. If that Death Eater hadn't killed her baby maybe the prophecy would have been about her child instead of Lily's.

A few people broke out into sobs again, Molly Weasley crying into her husband's shoulder. Remus rubbed Celosia's shoulder as she pulled away. "Take a seat, Mrs. Dilaurentis." Dumbledore said in a soft voice and automatically Celosia moved to the empty chair beside Severus. Sirius shot up and pulled his chair to the other side of Celosia, grabbing her and hugging her. The two broke into sobs again and Severus closed his eyes, begging himself not to cry or show emotion. Celosia's presence beside him made him want to grab her and hug her just like Remus and Sirius had done.

"I'm going to kill him." Celosia sniffed. "I'm going to kill that bastard if he ever comes back."

Everyone in the room was quiet, sniffing here and there as they listening to Celosia's broken voice. "That bastard who got his Death Eaters to kill my husband and my baby, I'm going to kill him if he dares show his face again!"

"Celosia, you mustn't be too hasty." Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "Alexandre Dilaurentis would not want you to be like this now. He wouldn't want you to chase after You-Know-Who just for revenge. We need to wait. Harry must be the one to kill him."

"He's already gone, Albus." Kingsley said and Dumbledore shook his head.

"He will return." Dumbledore explained. "And when that time comes Harry must do the deed."

"He will only be a boy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He will have to do it."

Sirius grabbed Celosia's hand and set it on the table, setting his head on their joined hands as he sobbed quietly again. Celosia had tears staining her face and her makeup probably looked a mess but she didn't care. So much has been taken away from her by Voldemort.

Severus stared at his hands. It had been so long since he had seen or heard from Celosia except for today, and he had already learned that she was married and had a baby on the way. His heart tightened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I think we should all get back to our own houses, it's getting late." Dumbledore said softly, Severus quite thankful. Many of the Order members left and Severus stood, walking out the door. Remus and Sirius stayed, Celosia staring at the wooden table in front of her.

"Celosia," She looked up, Albus Dumbledore looking at her. "I am sorry."

"Thank you, Albus." She whispered and the old man Apparated out.

Pulling her hand away from Sirius, Celosia excused herself, standing up and walking into the hall. She stopped at the bathroom door, turning the light on and looking at her reflection. She was slightly surprised her mascara hadn't messed her eyes up, but she quickly dismissed it. The look of sorrow on her face was too much to handle and she immediately walked out.

A figure was at the foot of the staircase and Celosia stopped, seeing Severus leaning against the wall in the shadows. "Severus,"

Her soft voice made him look at her. At first his eyes were in a glare but he softened his look, Celosia taking a step towards him. "I'm sorry for your loss, Celosia." He muttered and looked away.

Without any other words between them Celosia wrapped her arms around his neck, Severus surprised before wrapping his arms around her waist. "You were always there for her, Sev." She muttered, tears pouring down her eyes again as she buried her head in his collar. "You were the first friend she had who was just like her. You helped her understand everything so quickly. You brought her hope, made her strong. I don't know what Lily would have been like without you. You were her best friend."

Severus listening to the woman's words, tears threatening to pour down his eyes but her refrained, trying to comfort Celosia but unsure of what to do. "I'm so glad you met her." She continued. "You fell in love with her and followed her, never giving up until she was yours."

Severus was surprised. How did she know that? "I was always jealous of Lily." She whispered. "She had you."

* * *

><p>So many years passed and Harry was in his third year. Severus hadn't heard of Celosia for over a decade and was slightly worried. She wasn't even there when the Order had things to do. He knew for sure she wasn't dead, and that brought relief to her.<p>

Sirius Black was at large and Severus scowled as he hauled Harry Potter's body on a floating stretcher, Hermione Granger right behind him doing the same to a conscious Ron Weasley, who's leg was bleeding from the bite Sirius left.

Once they were in the Hospital Wing, Severus levitated Harry's body onto a spare bed, Hermione doing the same to Ron. "Ow! Bloody hell Hermione, be careful!"

"Stop being a baby." The Gryffindor sighed and Madam Pomfrey came out, immediately tending to Harry.

"Almost took a kiss from a Dementor." Severus explained briefly. "We have Black in one of the West Towers."

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked.

"He should be, yes." Pomfrey assured, Hermione letting out a sigh. "Should just put a few potions in him and he'll wake up in an hour or two. Severus, you can handle that?"

The man nodded and Hermione plopped down on the bed Ron was at, the boy letting out a slightly pained sound. "Mione, careful with the movement!"

"Shush Mr. Weasley." Pomfrey scolded before walking towards the boy. The doors opened and everyone looked up, Albus Dumbledore standing there with a smile.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted. "I think you should come to the teacher's lounge."

"I'd love to Headmaster but as you can see, I need to tend to Mr. Potter." Severus said, motioning to the unconscious boy beside him.

"Oh, I think you'd like to see this, Severus." Dumbledore said and Severus frowned. "Poppy can watch Harry for a few minutes. It won't take long." Severus growled before following the old man. This better be something worth seeing.

Throwing the door to the teacher's lounge open, Severus walked in, his eyes scanning the room before they widened. Before him stood a woman with long brown hair in curls, a black corset and short skirt fitting her form perfectly. Tall black boots made her at his height and her robes covered her, green eyes looking at him. A smile was flashed to him with a set of pearly whites, framed by pink lips.

"Hi Sev." Celosia Evans-Dilaurentis beamed at him and he stood in surprise. This was worth seeing. Celosia stood before him, smiling in a way that he had never seen directed towards him. Never had she ever smiled at him like that. Celosia frowned then smirked. "What, you forgot me already?"

"Hello Celosia." Severus snapped out of his thoughts, looking at her in the eye. Lily's eyes. "I haven't heard from you for over a decade."

"Yes, I know." The woman nodded, clasping her hands together, long red manicured fingernails curling on her skin. "I was taking care of my parents. Took an immense effort."

"I take it they are well?" Severus asked and Celosia's face fell slightly.

"Well I'm the sole owner of our old house." She muttered softly. "I guess that makes us neighbours now, if you're still living in your father's old house."

"Yes, it does." He nodded, Dumbledore smiling from his spot at the doorway. "I am sorry for your loss. Rose and Henry were nothing but kind to me."

"They thought of you as a son actually." Celosia smiled again. "They were fighting a battle with cancer ever since Lily's wedding. They're at peace now. Enough about me, how have you been?"

"Quite well." Severus muttered, realizing that Dumbledore had brought him here. "Same as ever. I would love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I have something to do."

"Severus, you haven't seen Celosia in over ten years." Dumbledore insisted and Severus turned to him.

"Albus, Potter won't magically heal himself," Severus growled.

"Harry?" Celosia's soft voice made Severus turn back to him. "He's here, yes? What year?"

Severus frowned at how Celosia's attention had turned to James' son. Of course Potter was her nephew but he had enough of hearing about him, especially with the awful and sickening way Petunia was taking care of him. "Third."

"Ah, third." Celosia muttered. "It really has been long. He's thirteen now."

Severus nodded and turned back to Dumbledore. "I really should be going."

"If you insist." Dumbledore shrugged and moved out of the doorway.

"Allow me to come with you, Severus." Celosia insisted. "I've been out of the loop for so long, the least you could do is take me with you."

About to protest, Severus turned to see the woman was already at his side, staring up at him with her emerald eyes. He sighed internally, knowing it was a pointless fight. All of the Evans girls were independent and would do whatever they wanted.

Severus led her to his potion stores, Celosia marveling at the many potions and ingredients while Severus found the correct potions for Potter. "This is wonderful." Celosia smiled. "No surprise you became Potions Master."

"I was the youngest teacher when I started." Severus said smugly.

"Again, no surprise. You were always very bright."

Severus frowned, climbing down the ladder with the required potions in his hands. He led Celosia out, and the two walked to the Hospital Wing. "Where are we going?" She asked after the third set of stairs they went up.

"Hospital Wing." Severus answered and Celosia's eyes widened.

"Why is Harry there?"

"Black almost got him kissed by a Dementor." Severus growled under his breath and Celosia almost went into a rage, which Severus immediately tried to help diminish. "He's fine now, I just need to get these potions into him."

Celosia remained silent, fuming inside. "Wait, Sirius?"

Severus nodded, sighing. "He was the one who gave your sister and Potter away that night."

Celosia surprised him by letting out a laugh. "Oh Severus, that isn't true at all. It was Pettigrew. Sirius would have never done that to James, they were best friends to the very end. Sirius is Harry's godfather after all."

Severus nodded, wanting to deny it but knowing it was true. Peter Pettigrew was a coward after all. No surprise he betrayed the Potters so he could get on Voldemort's good side. How that little rat got into Gryffindor was beyond him.

Severus pushed the large doors of the Hospital Wing open, striding in as Celosia sighed, following after him.


	7. Family Reunion

**I'm pretty sure you've all noticed that I have a lot of time jumps in my story. This is to help avoid useless information and writer's block. Thank youu~**

* * *

><p>Severus strode over to the bed Harry was laying on, Celosia stopping when she saw three pairs of eyes on her. "Celosia Evans!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed and downed the rest of the pain relieving potion down Ron Weasley's throat, letting the bottle go. Ron fumbled with it to prevent it from falling to the ground, moving his leg in the process and letting out a squeal.<p>

Celosia smiled, accepting the handshake from the woman. "I haven't seen you since I was assistant nurse back in your Hogwarts years!"

"It's nice to see you, Madam Pomfrey." Celosia smiled.

"Professor Snape, who's this?" Hermione asked and Celosia noticed their presence.

"She's right in the room Granger, ask her yourself. I'm busy saving your careless friend's life." Severus snapped, opening Harry's mouth and pouring a potion down his throat.

Celosia turned to Hermione, smiling. This was obviously one of Harry's friends. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger, ma'am." Hermione said instantly and then motioned to Ron. "Ron Weasley."

"Who're you?" Ron exclaimed and Poppy shook her head.

"You'll have to excuse him; he'll be like this for a while." She said, walking towards the back. "Side effect of the pain relieving potion. I'm afraid I've accidentally overdosed him. No matter."

Celosia chuckled, turning back to Hermione, Ron staring at her with a delirious look. "Celosia Evans-Dilaurentis. It's a pleasure meeting you. I must thank you for being great friends with my nephew."

"Celosia," Severus' voice made her turn to him. The man stood, Celosia walking towards him as they both stared at Harry. Hermione was in shock after what Celosia had said and didn't even notice Harry's eyelids fluttering open.

Harry opened his eyes, confused on where he was. Everything was blurry and he blinked several times before he could see clearly. Two faces were looking down at him and he jumped in surprise. "What-?"

"Calm down, Potter." Snape spat and the boy sat up, his head pounding as he did so. "Don't push yourself."

"What happened?" He groaned then shot his eyes open. "Where's Sirius?"

"Black is in a cell." Severus sneered and the woman beside him elbowed him in the arm, making him scowl.

"Who're you?" Harry asked, looking at the woman. She looked oddly like him.

Celosia made eye contact with Harry and let out a light gasp. A hand went to her heart and she shoved Severus out of the way, standing close to him. "Harry Potter." She whispered and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "Do I know you?"

"You haven't for a while." The woman smiled and Severus summoned a chair, pushing on Celosia's shoulders lightly before the woman sat down, taking Harry's hands in hers. Curiosity filled his mind so he didn't pull away. "You look so much like your father. But you have-"

"My mother's eyes?" He asked, finishing the sentence.

Celosia let out a laugh. "Actually I was going to say my eyes."

Harry took a good look at the woman before him. She did indeed look a lot like him. And he really did have her eyes. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Are you my mother?"

"Hurry up Celosia, before the boy gets disappointed." Severus sneered and she laughed.

"No, unfortunately I'm not your mother." She smiled and looked at Harry. "I was your mother's sister. Your aunt Petunia's other sister."

Harry's brows furrowed. "No one told me my mum had another sister."

"Well I've been out of the loop for over ten years." She explained. "My parents -your grandparents- were keeping me busy. They passed away a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Harry's face fell but then he looked at Celosia. "You're my aunt?"

Hermione had her hands over her mouth in shock, Ron still feeling delirious. Celosia nodded, smiling as Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm Celosia, your mother's older sister. Younger than Petunia though."

"S-so you…" Harry whispered. "Grew up with my mum?"

"Of course she did Potter." Severus sneered and Ron looked at him with a crazed look.

"You're ruining the moment!" The red head exclaimed and Severus walked over to the Weasley, hitting him on the head. "Ow! That wasn't very nice!"

"Ron, shut up." Hermione muttered, still knowing it wouldn't work. Surprisingly the boy stopped talking.

"I'm so sorry you had to live without me, Harry." Celosia frowned. "I was absolutely devastated. But things got really complicated and I had to leave you with Petunia."

"Will you take me in yourself?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Unfortunately I can't, not yet." Celosia smiled, ruffling Harry's hair lightly. It was the same colour as James'. "It's important you stay at the Dursleys until you are of age."

"But why?"

Harry's question was never answered as the doors opened again. "Ah, Ms. Dilaurentis, I see you've found Harry." Dumbledore smiled, walking into the room. Celosia smiled, standing up.

"Yes, I have Albus." She smiled and shook his hand. Harry's eyebrows rose.

"You're married?" He asked and Celosia looked at him with a sad smile.

"I was. I lost your uncle Andre and your cousin to You-Know-Who's Death Eaters a year or so before you were born."

"Oh." Harry's face fell and Celosia smiled at him.

"You've lost so much Harry; it's time that you've received something back." Dumbledore said and Celosia smiled at the old man. "Now, I do believe that you, Ms. Dilaurentis, and Professor Snape should head to his office. I do know the two of you would love to catch up."

"Headmaster, Potter is-"Severus started.

"Completely well, as you can see." Dumbledore said. "All thanks to you, Severus. I know how close you and Celosia were back at school and I do believe you two should get reunited."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with something and Celosia smirked, walking over to Severus and taking his arm lightly, Hermione, Ron and Harry shocked, even more so when the man didn't flinch or pull away. "He's right Severus. I have missed you."

Severus stared at the woman looking at him with innocent eyes and sighed in defeat. Celosia smiled and the two walked out of the room, Severus confused that Celosia hadn't removed her hands from his arm. "I'll see you later, Harry." She waved and the two walked out the doors.

Dumbledore watched the couple leave before he turned to Harry. "Now, Sirius is up in the West Towers. Miss Granger, I do believe you know what to do."

* * *

><p>Harry walked into Remus Lupin's office at the end of the year, very pleased that he saved his godfather from getting a Dementor's kiss. The knowledge of finding his aunt- one that was nice and smart- made it even better.<p>

Harry frowned when he saw the classroom all packed up. "You're leaving?"

Remus looked up, taking the Marauder's Map in hand. "Yes, unfortunately. Parents don't take likely to the fact a werewolf is teaching their children."

Shaking his head, Harry frowned. "They shouldn't do that to you."

"It's fine, Harry." Remus smiled, walking towards him. "As long as you're safe." With that he handed him the Marauder's Map, Harry smiling before accepting it and tucking it into his pocket.

"Knock knock." A wave of brown hair appeared at the doorway, Celosia's face smiling up at Remus. The werewolf grinned and she stepped inside. "Hello, love." She kissed Harry on the head.

"Nice to see you again, Celosia." Remus smiled and Celosia embraced him.

"Hello Remus." She grinned and they pulled away.

"You knew each other too?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"Even dated for a while." Remus added and Harry's eyes widened.

"Didn't turn out well really." Celosia shrugged. "But…no regrets."

Harry smiled at the scene in front of him. Celosia was smiling up at Remus and he did the same, the relief of seeing someone from her childhood bringing joy throughout Celosia. She and Severus had indeed talked and she was filled in with everything that had happened. She even learned that he was on their side again, although Celosia hadn't known before that he was a Death Eater.

"I wish I could be going with you for the summer." Harry frowned and Celosia ruffled his hair.

"I assure you this time it'll be better." She smiled. "Petunia should be acting nicer after I went over there and gave her the scolding of a lifetime when I found out how she and Vernon have been treating you. Just don't use magic carelessly anymore."

"I couldn't help it that time." Harry frowned.

Celosia laughed. "I'm glad I never met Marge. I have a feeling I might have done something similar to what you did."

Remus waved his wand, his belongings all shrinking into the small bag he was holding. "I'll escort you to Headquarters, Celosia. Unless you'll be heading home?"

"No, I think I'll visit for a few hours." She smiled. "Thank you for offering Remus, always the gentleman." Turning to her nephew Celosia pulled a picture out of her pocket. "I want you to have this. Probably add it to the collection of old pictures I know Albus and Sirius have given you already."

Harry took it, staring down at the magical picture. It was of Lily, Celosia and Petunia when they were younger, their parents Rose and Henry standing beside them with a smile. Petunia was scowling but flashed a small smile in the middle of the picture, the rest of them smiling brightly. Harry's eyes made their way to Lily, who was grinning and hugging Celosia at the same time.

"Have a good summer Harry, you'll see me soon, I promise." Celosia whispered and kissed his forehead before walking out.

* * *

><p>Nothing new or different had really happened over the summer. Harry's first words when he stepped foot into the house were why Petunia had never told him about Celosia. Vernon of course scolded the boy for such an outburst, Dudley confused before Petunia silenced him. To all of their surprises Petunia had answered his question, but saying that Celosia was a freak just like Lily. This didn't please Harry one bit and Dudley went along thinking that his new aunt was just as much a loser as Harry. Boy was he wrong.<p>

He was also scolded by Vernon when he found out about Harry's godfather, and how Celosia was his blood. He had begged for the boy to go live with one of them, and while Harry had agreed, Petunia had refused, which was another surprise. Often Harry would go out and ask his aunt why she didn't want him out, in which she didn't answer and commanded him to do some chore. He even resorted to trying to spy on Petunia and Vernon's discussion, but surprisingly she didn't tell her husband anything either.

Harry guessed he'd just have to ask Celosia when the school year started, if she would even be at Hogwarts. He didn't know her plans and didn't know if she was even going to be in the castle. Harry sort of suspected she would be, after how close he saw her and Snape. It made him shiver. Severus Snape, friends with someone? Let alone his own aunt!

Severus was surprised himself when he walked out of his house, refusing to let it go as he had nowhere else. "Hey neighbour!" A voice had called to him and he looked over to the old Evans house, seeing Celosia dressed in a short black skirt and white blouse, a hand on her hip as she leaned against her car in black heels. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

Severus stared at the woman and nodded before walking towards her. Celosia smiled, her wand tucked into her belt. "You will be part of the Order, I assume?" He asked, stopping right in front of her.

"Yes." She smiled, looking into his brown eyes with her own. She only hoped that when he looked through them he saw her, not Lily.

"I trust you have secure charms all around the area?" He asked and looked up at the sky surrounding her house. There were some, but not enough.

"I haven't gotten around to it, really." She muttered, looking at the ground when he broke their eye contact. "I see you've handled your area quite well. Care to assist me?"

Severus pulled out his wand, pointing it to the sky. His wand started emitting small shots of light, all of it accumulating to a thin magical barrier that only the two could see. "Clever of you to use a spell that makes the other Muggles in the area unable to witness our magic." Severus applauded and Celosia smirked. "I should have done it myself."

"I'd be more than happy to do so for you." She said, pulling out her wand and walking over to his side of the street, holding her magical instrument in her sleeve as she pointed it all around the area. After a few shots of the spell Celosia pulled her wand out completely, turning to see Severus walking towards her, muttering incantations as he went.

"I've connected the wards of both our houses together." He said, tucking his wand away as Celosia muttered her incantations and met him in the middle of the road.

"Thank you Severus, that's well appreciated." Celosia smiled, looking up at the man. Both of them thought briefly to their childhood, how Severus had been an ass to Celosia, and how she had been a complete bitch to him. Remorse flashed in both of their eyes but the other didn't notice. "I'll see you around?"

Severus blinked and nodded his head. The woman smiled before starting to walk towards her house. Severus turned, grabbing her arm lightly. "If you need anything, Celosia," she looked him in the eye. "I'm here for you."

She blinked in surprise and then broke out into a smile. "Thank you Sev." She whispered and walked on, Severus stepping foot into his own house. Celosia bit her lip as she skipped up the few steps to get to her front door.

Severus was there for her. He wasn't going to leave. He was there.

That's all she ever wanted.


	8. Summer with the Snake

Celosia had worked in the garden all summer, keeping her mother's flowers alive and well, even growing her own in the large greenhouse. She had even grown more flowers at the front of the house, where she had a perfect view of Severus' home. The windows were covered with heavy curtains and she had never seen him out, which made her disappointed.

She had never knocked on his door asking for anything, and Severus was grateful. He was hardly ever home, having to do things for the Dark Lord. Although no Death Eaters could get into his house, he was still being careful, and wanted Celosia to never step foot in his home unless he was sure it was safe. If she needed him, he would detect it, and meet her outside.

Throughout the entire summer Severus never heard from Celosia, which probably meant she didn't require assistance from him. A part of him was hurt. Was she just purposely avoiding him? Then again no such threat would be able to penetrate their wards.

Celosia frowned as the end of summer was nearing. She had joined the Order of the Phoenix again, and was one of the few Order members that were going to be adding security to the castle with the Triwizard Tournament in action. Not once had she walked over to Severus and ask him for something. She didn't need anything. She had thought about making excuses just to see him but thought against it. Severus Snape got bothered easily, especially from her.

When an owl came for Celosia she had jumped up in surprise after reading it, immediately packing her things. She walked all along the garden and greenhouse, putting special charms on the plants and equipment so they wouldn't die in her long absence.

As she was doing the flowers at the front of the house, Severus stood at his window, watching her curiously. She was in her robes rather than her usual short skirts and shorts during the summer and her trunk was at the door.

Celosia looked up as a voice called her name. Severus stood at his doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. "Going somewhere?"

"Molly just sent me a letter." She explained, flicking her wand over the many flower pots. "The Death Eaters invaded the Quidditch World Cup."

Severus faked surprise. "Was there anyone there you know?"

"Harry."

Of course. Severus refrained to roll his eyes. He knew that the Death Eaters had invaded the site but he didn't know that Potter would be there. Perhaps that was why they went, rather than the usual reason of just wreaking havoc.

"I'm going to the Burrow." Celosia's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he walked over to her.

"Do you think that is wise?" He asked. "Term starts in less than a week. You can see Potter then."

"No, I need to see if _Harry_ is safe now." Celosia snapped, shrinking her trunk and summoning it to tuck into her pocket.

"I don't see why you're so concerned." Severus frowned, his arms crossed. "It would also be much safer if you waited until the appropriate time to leave so I can go with you."

"Come with me now." She shrugged and his eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely not." He snapped. "You will wait."

"Why are you refusing I go? Is it because he's James' son?" She sneered.

Severus' eyes narrowed at the accusation. "Once you Disapparate, your wards will diminish, thinking you have already left to go to Hogwarts. They won't keep up like usual until you come back in the summer."

"I won't even be here."

"Yes but your wards are also laced with mine; I will not allow you to destroy my wards as well just to visit the boy." Severus said. "You are going to stay here until we both leave to go back to the school."

"Don't tell me what to do." She exclaimed and glared at him, making him blink in defense. "I am going to go to the Burrow to see if my nephew is alright!"

Severus frowned, knowing that once she wanted something, she wouldn't go back. That was how the Evans girls were. "Fine."

"Good." Celosia calmed down, nodding her head. She was about to Apparate before Severus extended his hand towards her. "What?"

"Your wand." He merely said and her eyes widened. "Give me your wand. I'll give it back to you once you return in one piece."

"Severus, I'm just going to the Burrow!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air around her. "I'm a grown woman, older than you even, you don't need to baby me!"

"I'm only looking out for you." He said and she sneered at him. "I will only allow you to go if you give me your wand, that way I can assure you will come back."

"What if I plan on staying at the Burrow until the teachers need to depart?" She raised her eyebrows.

"The Weasley's do not need the extra person." Severus scolded, his memories going back to when he was a teenager and he had tried telling his mother that the Evans couldn't be bothered with taking care of him as well. "Three days, then we will both depart for Hogwarts. Until then we will both spend those three days at the Leaky Cauldron."

Celosia crossed her arms, furrowing her brows. "Why the sudden want to keep me safe?" She knew about his involvement with the Death Eaters, and he probably had known that they were around, so the risk for everyone was high.

"I told you I would be here for you." He merely said and Celosia looked at him in the eye, seeing no reason to think he was lying. Hesitantly she stared at his open palm and sighed, setting her wand in it.

Severus gripped onto the wood, smirking. "Thank you."

"You're just as stubborn as I am, Sev." She sneered and Severus' smirk grew. "You better be packed and all when I come back."

"Which won't take long, I expect."

"Not at all." Celosia rolled her eyes and looked at Severus, seeing his smirk still there. She couldn't help the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile. "I appreciate you looking after me."

He nodded, seeing Celosia Disapparate in front of him.

* * *

><p>Harry sat at the table in the Weasley's kitchen. His scar was throbbing and he constantly rubbed it here and there, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking at him with curious and worried glances.<p>

"Harry, someone's here for you!" Molly's voice called from the other room and Harry stood, Celosia running through the doorway.

"Harry!" She took sight of her nephew, immediately pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. The boy hugged her back just as tightly before his complaints of how long she was holding him were muffled by his face in her robes.

To Harry's relief, she pulled away, pushing him down into a chair as she went on her knees, looking up at him. Her hands moved his head from side to side, rolling his sleeves up and examining him. "It's nice to see you too?" Harry said unsurely and Celosia looked him in the eye, smiling.

"You didn't run into any trouble, I take it?" She asked and he nodded. Her hands went to his hair and she patted it down. "You are in desperate need of a haircut."

"It's fine." Harry pouted and she laughed, standing up and taking the seat beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter saying that you were attacked at the World Cup." Celosia explained, facing her sister's son. "Of course I had to make sure you were ok. I would have been here earlier but Severus was being a stubborn mule."

"What did he do?" Harry asked, Hermione and Ron taking the seats around them, quietly explaining to Ginny who Celosia was.

"Refused to let me go, I kept telling him I was though so he gave up." She smirked and Molly walked in with a smile, offering tea, which she took with a smile.

"Why was Snape there?" Harry asked as Molly handed him some tea as well.

"Well you know I moved into your grandparents' old house, the one Lily, Petunia and I grew up in. It's right across from Severus' home."

"So you grew up living across from him?" Harry didn't bother hiding his surprise and shock.

"That must have been a bloody awful childhood." Ron said and Molly scolded him.

"It was, for the most of it." Celosia admitted with a laugh. "At least you're ok, that's all I needed to know. What happened?"

"Don't know really, Death Eaters just started setting the camp ground on fire." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Escaped though, then Barty Crouch Senior found us."

"The important thing is that you're safe." She smiled and kissed her nephew on the forehead.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Celosia?" Molly asked and the woman shook her head standing up.

"As much as I would love to, I have to get back." She sighed. "I promised Severus."

"Why does he care?" Harry asked. "What did he do?"

"The fool took my wand." Celosia frowned, feeling vulnerable that a piece of her was currently in the hands of a man she had hated, loved, detested and was thankful for.

"Does he not realize you could have needed your wand in case you ran into any trouble?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and Celosia shook her head.

"I just have to get back to him and we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron before going back to Hogwarts." She sighed.

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked and his aunt nodded, making him grin. "Teaching?"

"Bloody hell no." Celosia scoffed. "I'm smart, but not smart enough to teach. You'll just see me at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, Celosia pulling him into another hug. "I'll see you in three days, love."

"Bye." Harry smiled and Celosia winked at him before Disapparating.

Severus had been ready and packed merely five minutes after Celosia left. He sat in his living room, feet propped up on the table as he leaned against the arm chair. He fingered his and Celosia's wand in his hands, the clock in front of him ticking away at the seconds.

He started to become uneasy when ten minutes had passed. How long did it take to just check if a boy was ok? Yes she would probably want information on what happened and a full examination of him physically but surely she would have been back five minutes ago.

Once twenty minutes passed Severus sat uneasy, twirling Celosia's wand in his fingers, his own in his lap. The long brown wand with intricate carvings made him examine it at length, taking note of every detail. It really was a piece of work and absolutely beautiful. A perfect fit for her.

A small spark emitted from the wand and Severus stared in wonder before he heard a knock on the door. Grabbing his wand as well he shot up, making his way to the door in less than two seconds and throwing it open.

Celosia stepped in, brushing a strand of brown hair off her face. Severus closed the door quickly behind her, crossing his arms. "You took your sweet time."

"You didn't tell me to rush." She smirked and turned around to look at him, a hand at her waist as she leaned against the couch.

"We're leaving now; the wards are starting to diminish." He shrunk his belongings and stuffed them in his pockets. Celosia didn't move when Severus offered his arm and he raised a brow.

"I'd like my wand back." She smiled and he stared at her.

"When we get there."

"You promised me I would get it back once I came here." She frowned.

"I promised nothing." He sneered. "You will once we have a room at the Leaky Cauldron. I don't want to risk you trying to escape me."

Celosia raised her eyebrows. "That thought has never occurred to me, but thank you Severus." His brows furrowed and she smiled. "Of course I won't hurt you; you're trying to protect me. I've done everything you said and gave you my wand, what makes you think that I'm going to try and run?"

Severus frowned, knowing it was a stupid accusation. But he wouldn't dare tell her that and ruin his pride. Celosia shrugged and walked to the armchair he was sitting at before, propping her legs onto the arm and looking at him with a smile. "I guess I'll be staying here then."

Severus' frown deepened as the woman twirled a lock of her hair in her fingers. "Wandless. Defenseless."

Rolling his eyes at her method he threw her wand over at her, which she caught with a smile. She felt the warmth of it under her fingertips and Severus walked over to her, offering a hand. Celosia was impressed at how he was such a gentleman now and she smiled, looking up into the brown eyes she loved and took hold of his arm. At that instant Severus pulled her into him, both of them Apparating.


	9. The Triwizard Tournament

Three days at the Leaky Cauldron with Severus Snape was quite interesting. He insisted on sharing a room, which Celosia found surprising and immediately refused. Even if it was cheaper and Severus was paying, she knew that he couldn't stand the both of them in a room together, let alone sleeping in one, even if there were two separate beds. Lily had given half her savings at Gringotts to Celosia and the rest, combined with James', were given to Harry. She was pretty much as rich as him when she combined the amount with her own.

At the end of the three days Celosia packed and walked out of her room, jumping in surprise to see Severus already waiting for her. Together the two Apparated directly outside of Hogwarts grounds, Filius Flitwick standing at the gate with a long list in his hands.

"Celosia Evans?" The short man squinted his eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Professor." She smiled sweetly and Flitwick grinned.

"It's great to know that one of my sharpest students is now going to be helping with security this year!"

Severus cut their conversation short, pulling on Celosia's arm as they made their way up to the castle. She got a room up near Ravenclaw Tower, relief on her face knowing she'd be far away from Severus' place in the dungeons. She had mixed feelings for the man and although she was grateful of his protection, she also didn't forget their past. Perhaps Severus was doing it just because she was Lily's sister, which always made her heart feel tight when thinking about it.

The feast had begun and Celosia stood at the side of the Great Hall doors facing into the hall, her wand in her belt and at the ready if need be. Across from her on the other side of the door was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who gave her a small smile and nod of acknowledgement. Harry had not taken notice of Celosia yet and she remained to keep it that way until the end of the feast at least. No doubt questions would be flooding his mind. Questions she just couldn't answer to him yet.

When the arrival of the Triwizard Tournament came and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived, Dumbledore was in the middle of introducing the new teachers when the sky had thundered. Students started screaming in alarm and Kingsley had his wand out just as fast as Celosia had hers, both of them looking around for a threat of some kind. Two Ministry officials were also on the other side of the doors outside, looking out for an imposter.

A burst of magic calmed the ceiling and everyone looked to the front, Alastor Moody shoving his wand back into his cloak as he shook Dumbledore's hand, muttering something. Celosia and Kingsley had calmed, looking at each other before putting their wands away.

After the feast all the staff members stayed, the Hogwarts students making their way back to their common rooms. Harry caught sight of Celosia and walked up to her. "Well hello there, love." She smiled at him. He was almost as tall as she was, but with the added height of the heels she always wore, Harry was up to her shoulders.

"I thought you would be up there with the other staff." He said and Celosia shrugged, knowing he was not ready to know the real reason she was here.

"Get some sleep; I'll be here the entire year." She assured and Harry nodded before leaving with Ron and Hermione. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were next to leave and some of the staff had left, the rest staying.

It wasn't long before the three schools were crowded into the Great Hall again, Kingsley and Celosia at their posts. The Goblet of Fire gleamed brightly in the middle of the Hall again and the teachers were scattered all around the high table, most with goblets of whiskey in their fingers. Celosia leaned against the wall. She would kill to be up there sipping drinks as well.

Champions for the Tournament were selected and Celosia clapped politely for each one. As Dumbledore went on about the Triwizard Cup, the Goblet of Fire burst into purple flames again. In a flash Kingsley and Celosia's wands were drawn, Severus stepping towards the cup while Dumbledore whipped around.

A piece of parchment was spat out of the fire and Dumbledore caught it in his hands, reading the name and a look of disbelief on his face. "Harry Potter."

Celosia's eyes widened and Kingsley looked over at her. Dumbledore looked around the silent Hall. "Harry Potter!"

Severus' eyes met with Celosia's at the very end of the hall, fear and confusion in her eyes. Harry stepped off from the side, walking passed Dumbledore and towards the Trophy Room. Once he approached Severus, the man's eyes moved from Celosia's to Harry's, looking at him suspiciously. Harry walked passed all the teachers, just as confused.

Minutes later Celosia was storming into the Trophy Room, Dumbledore pushing Harry into a wall. She wanted to beg the old man to be gentle with him but she didn't interfere. As the teachers all huddled around, Celosia stayed back, her arms crossed in worry. There was no way she would allow him to compete.

"The rules are absolute. Mr. Potter will have to compete." Barty Crouch Senior announced.

"No!" Celosia exclaimed and everyone turned to her. "You can't allow that. He's only fourteen."

"Yet the Goblet of Fire pulled his name out for a reason." Crouch frowned.

"Harry didn't put his name in there on purpose." She scowled. "He has better things to worry about, he already has eternal glory. What he needs to focus on is staying alive. Death Eaters are still out there for him. I do hope you remember the World Cup incident merely days ago?"

"You have no place in making this decision, Miss Evans." Crouch exclaimed.

"It's Ms. Dilaurentis now and I'm his aunt."

"Not Mr. Potter's guardian."

"He's my blood." She snapped.

"Celosia," Severus said softly, the other staff members looking at him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said that only students aged seventeen and over will be allowed to compete." Celosia defended, Harry watching her from the side. Never had someone tried to defend him like that and it made him feel warm inside that his own aunt was here trying to help him. "The boy is fourteen!"

"Celly." Severus said sternly and Celosia immediately turned to him. Only Lily called her that. "Leave it. Rules are rules."

The woman sighed, dropping her arms in defeat. She looked at Crouch with a glare. "It's on your head." She snapped and walked towards Severus. The man looked at her and nodded his head in approval, Dumbledore going back to what Harry had to do. Celosia leaned against a pillar, arms crossed and frowning. If anything happened to Harry she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Petunia wasn't here for him except for the summer and she had to make sure he was safe while at Hogwarts. Lily would want it.

Angry professors started walking out of the Hall, including Dumbledore. Severus was about to take his leave before he noticed Celosia stay behind. Fleur, Viktor and Cedric had all left as well but Harry was staring at the fireplace, hands in his pockets. Wanting to make sure Potter got to his dorm on time and that Celosia wouldn't be keeping him, Severus leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets as well.

Celosia walked over to Harry, staring into the flames. "Love, did you put your name in the Cup?" She asked softly.

"No, I didn't." Harry answered sharply but not as harsh as he had minutes before. He was tired of fighting an argument he couldn't win.

"I believe you." She smiled and Harry nodded, thankful someone was on his side. "I tried getting you out of it."

"Thank you for that." He muttered and Celosia pulled her fingers through his hair gently.

"You have your father's hair." She grinned. "Not like I felt it like this though. He made me fix it for him manually when there was a Ball in our fourth year. Lily hated him at the time and refused to do it."

The corner of Harry's lips twitched up in a smile. "Will you tell me about them sometime?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She whispered. "I'm going to help you get through this Tournament. Anything you need, I'm here."

"Thanks." Harry smiled and looked up at Celosia, who ruffled his hair.

"Now give me a hug so I can go to sleep knowing you're ok." She smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, Celosia pulling him into her arms. She kissed his forehead beside his lightning bolt scar and smiled. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Cel." Harry smiled and turned, seeing Severus still in the room and rushing out. Celosia smiled. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were the only ones who called her Cel in school. Just hearing it from Harry reminded her of James and Lily.

As Celosia watched the boy leave the room, she noticed Severus against the wall. "Spying, are we?" She raised a brow, walking towards him. "You're awfully good at it."

"You do realize Potter will be fine." Severus said, looking down at her. "You couldn't have changed Crouch's mind even if you kept talking. You're lucky I stopped you from wasting a lot of time."

"Thank you for that." She said and smiled. "Sev."

"Still here for you and always will be." He said softly and stood straight, looking at her in the eye. She had said so herself that she was jealous of Lily because Severus was there for her. Now he was here for Celosia and her alone.


	10. Waiting Brings People Together

**I'd like to thank everyone who gave me reviews, even though there are few, I still appreciate them. Also an extended thanks to Dark Void Princess 21 for being a frequent reviewer. **

**To be honest I've been about 10+ chapters ahead for this story and I'm thinking about cutting it shorter than you all think. I've rushed a little but in the spur of the moment I wanted to start this series right away, even though I am limited on ideas. I will however begin posting chapters for my other story, Emerald Elegance, once I find the USB that the remaining chapters are on. Thank you, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Patrolling around the castle wasn't as hard as Celosia thought it would have been. In fact it was downright boring. All she would do was walk up and down the corridors, wand tucked into her sleeve as she passed by each open door, peaking inside to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. Occasionally she would cross paths with Kingsley, but they would do nothing more than utter a 'good morning' or other greeting before going on their separate ways.<p>

Why she accepted the job was beyond her, however she was getting paid quite a sum of money. There were many upsides as well. She was fed fully like the other teachers, had more free time, saw Harry almost every day. And she had Severus.

The first task of the Tournament came and Celosia sat in the stands, bundled up in a thick black cloak and a Ravenclaw scarf around her neck. Her fingers were covered in leather gloves that kept her hands warm and made sure she could easily grab her wand if the need came.

She had known for a while that the first task had to do with dragons, and even told Harry about it. The effort was unneeded seeing as he had already known. It hurt Celosia more when Harry didn't come to her at all for help. Of course, the boy was smart. But Krum, Delacour and Diggory were all seventeen and soon to be graduating. They knew more than him. A piece of Celosia was sure that Harry got help from others, perhaps his clever friend Granger or a professor. She was grateful that people cared about him so much.

Viktor, Cedric and Fleur had all successfully gotten the Golden Egg from their dragons, which left Harry last. Celosia shook her head once she saw the dragon he was going to be going up against. Out of all the dragons, he just had to go against the Hungarian Horntail. Why couldn't Krum go for that one? Harry was only fourteen!

Right when Harry stepped out, the dragon didn't hesitate to try and hit him, making everyone gasp. Celosia herself flinched and so did several other teachers. Minerva on her left did the same action and even let out an audible gasp. Severus on Celosia's right however only pursed his lips and flinched slightly.

A hand shot up to Celosia's lips in fear and Severus looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had genuine concern for the boy and the worst had yet to come. Celosia's green eyes were glued on Harry, wide in a way that was pleading for him to be victorious for this round and uninjured. Severus could truly see the maternal side of her, and how Celosia had jumped at the chance to be the mother Harry never had.

She would have been a mother herself.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts when Celosia started to grin. His eyes went back to Potter and saw he had jumped on his Firebolt. Celosia was proud that he had quick thinking and used his resources carefully. "Oh, it's coming this way!" Minerva exclaimed and sure enough, Harry had shot up into the sky right in front of the teacher's stands.

Without a warning Minerva pushed Celosia into Severus, the old woman pressing herself against the bleacher as the dragon tail slashed against the stands. Severus had fallen over in the act and Celosia fell pretty much on top of him. Debris started falling from the top and Severus put an arm over the woman, Celosia keeping her head down as her hair curtained her face, Severus' robe protecting her from any wooden splinters falling onto them.

A bunch of cheers from the students were heard and all the teachers started to sit up. Minerva was the first to sit in her chair properly, Celosia looking up but not completely leaning off Severus. All the professors had looked up at the sky to see where Harry and the dragon went and once confirmation was made, Severus removed his arm.

Celosia brushed her hair out of her face, sitting up as she looked over to her right. Severus had his arm around her back and the two looked at each other in the eye before a few more cheers from the crowd made them break away and sit back properly.

She felt his arm brush against her back and it made her tingle, a small warmth creeping into her cheeks. She tried to diminish it, thankful it was winter so she could blame the cold. She looked at the sky again, not being able to see Harry or the dragon. Fear welled up in her. Hopefully he would be alright. They were off the stadium grounds, anything could happen.

"Smart thinking, that Potter." McGonagall had started to praise. Everyone in the stadium started to make small chat, the Weasley twins yelling out bets, but none of the professors took notice. "This will take a while to repair though. I'm going to go sit up with Filius and the others. There's hardly anything left of my seat anyhow."

"Alright." Celosia nodded as the woman left. She sighed inwardly. Now it was just her and Severus. She wanted to catch a glimpse of him again but went against it, fixing her cloak and scarf.

"She's right, it was a clever use." Severus said and she whipped around to look at him. He looked at her and nodded.

"It was." She agreed. "Nothing against the rules either. Was that a Firebolt he was riding?"

Severus nodded and she smiled. "Where did he get it?"

"From Black." He sneered. "Just last year. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Remus was escorting me to Headquarters." She muttered quietly and looked down at her fingers in her lap. "Leave it to Sirius to give one of the fastest brooms to a thirteen year old boy."

"Black is reckless." Severus frowned, looking out into the stands of students. "Potter however knows how to ride a broom."

"That good, eh?" She smiled. "Just like his father."

"Yes." Severus' voice went cold and Celosia looked up at him, her green eyes piercing into his.

"You can't treat him badly just because he bears strong resemblance to James." She muttered, moving closer to him so no one could listen into their conversation. "He has Lily in him too. Hell, he technically has me in him."

"His personality is an exact duplicate of Potter's." Severus sneered, not at all fazed at how close Celosia was being. "Arrogant, rude, no respect for authority."

"But he's smart." She said sweetly, smiling at him. "Like his mother. Kind, loyal, brave. Like a true Gryffindor. Like _both_ of his parents."

Severus growled under his breath and clenched his fists. Celosia sighed and set her hand on top of his left one, making him stiffen and look at her. The sharp, alarmed look in his eyes didn't faze her and she looked at him with a smile. "Harry is not James. He's his own person and is the son of both James _and_ Lily. You aren't going to base him off James' actions."

Severus frowned and looked straight ahead, not moving his hand from Celosia's grip. Her other hand went to his upper arm as she came closer to him and placed her lips close to his ear. "Just because James bullied you doesn't mean you have to bully Harry."

Severus stiffened at the close proximity of Celosia, and the words she just spoke into his ear. Her lips brushed against his earlobe ever so slightly while she was talking and he felt a tingle go down his spine. He hadn't felt something like this since Lily had been alive. Her hands were still placed on his arm and from any professor looking at them from behind, it looked like they were necking instead of in deep conversation.

Celosia blinked, taking in the strong scent filling her senses. It was hard and musky, a scent she always loved in a man. It was mixed with a few herbs, definitely from potion making and it made her eyes flash in hunger. A man who smelt absolutely wonderful would provide no hesitation of Celosia jumping his bones. However this was Severus Snape, the man she had loved her entire life, mixing in hatred for him as well. Their close proximity made her realize just how bold her move was but she didn't dare retreat. This was by far one of the few moments that she had the chance to be the closest she had ever gotten to Severus and she wasn't going to pull away.

Her breath on his neck made him suck in sharply. Celosia didn't seem to notice as she inhaled again, Severus feeling everything. He prayed none of the students could see them and he also prayed no distraction would ruin it.

Celosia moved her head so her lips were lined up with his neck right below his earlobe. Severus noticed the movement and held his breathing, impatiently anticipating what she was going to do. Slowly he moved his head towards her and she moved hers up, green eyes meeting dark brown. The look of want was definite in her eyes and soon they flashed back into the innocent yet bold green. Their noses were almost touching now and it would only take one small lean forward to fill the distance.

The crowd erupting in cheers made them both whip around towards the stadium, Harry speeding over to the egg on his broom. He had no bruises or injuries that Celosia could see and he grabbed the Golden Egg, everyone cheering.

Celosia herself stood up, joining into the clapping. Severus frowned. Why is it this boy could take all her attention away from him? Severus clapped politely as Celosia squealed and marvelled over her nephew. "That's Lily's son!" She grinned happily.

* * *

><p>"Great job, love!" Celosia smirked as she entered the champion's tent. Harry was the only one there, changing into his Muggle clothing. "I'm impressed."<p>

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "Took a lot of effort."

"But you did it." She smiled and leaned against the wall. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and Celosia's eyebrows rose. "Since first year."

"First year?" She exclaimed. "What position?"

"Seeker." He smiled sheepishly and Celosia scoffed.

"You're kidding me. Who recruited you?"

"McGonagall."

"Ah, that woman." She smirked and shook her head. "Recruited your father too. In his second year of course."

"He was a Seeker too." Harry smiled. "A good one at that from what everyone has been telling me."

"He was." She agreed. "Sirius and he were non-stop talking about Quidditch all the time. Quite annoying."

"I can't imagine really." Harry smirked and Celosia chuckled.

"How did you know you could use your broom?"

"Oh, Professor Moody told me." Harry explained, taking his wand and tucking it into his pocket. "He's really been helping me the most, next to Hermione. She's trying but sometimes it just doesn't work."

"Well I should thank him for taking such great care of you. I never would have guessed that summoning your broom wouldn't break the rules." Celosia gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. It made her sound like she wasn't capable of helping Harry at a length that Moody could and had.

"If I need help with the other tasks, I'll let you know." Harry assured and Celosia nodded, both of them walking back to the castle. "Was my mother into Quidditch too?"

"Oh, Merlin no." Celosia laughed. "She was always so annoyed at how your father and Sirius were talking about it. She wasn't really the athletic type. More of a book person."

"And you?"

Celosia stared at the sky. "I never really thought about it. I don't mind the sport but I can't imagine myself playing it. I was a top student, just like Lily. For us, education went first. I became Head Girl in my sixth year until the end, so that took most of my free time away."

"What house were you in?" Harry asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw?" Harry was shocked. He thought she would be in Gryffindor; she certainly had the personality for it.

"I guess the Sorting Hat thought I was smarter than your mother." Celosia chuckled. "Or the Hat thought that Lily was going to be placed into Ravenclaw as well. Usually it likes to keep siblings together. I wasn't surprised that Lily was in Gryffindor, she definitely fit into it."

"Did you regret getting into your house?"

"I did for a little bit, but I decided to make Flitwick proud." She smiled as they came through the castle doors. "I spent most of my time with your mother and the Marauders rather than my own friends in Ravenclaw."

"Must have been hard." He muttered.

"I managed it." Celosia said softly and looked down at Harry.

"Ms. Dilaurentis." A voice called and Celosia and Harry both looked up. Moody limped over, Celosia smiling.

"Hello, Alastor." She said sweetly. "It's nice seeing you again. I believe in the months that passed, we haven't talked properly."

"Yes." The man's magical eye whizzed around and he stopped in front of them. "The Yule Ball preparation requires your attention. McGonagall believes that if you take after your sister, you will be able to assist with decorating the Great Hall for the occasion."

"Of course." Celosia turned to Harry, smiling and kissing her index and middle fingers, touching them to Harry's nose and then ruffling his hair. "Good job today, love."

Moody watched as Celosia walked off, waiting until she was completely out of sight before turning to Harry. "Job well done today Potter. Horntails are a nasty piece of work."

"Yeah, I could see." Harry scoffed and Moody patted his shoulder heavily.

"Better get work on figuring out what the second task is."


	11. Yule Ball Decorating Committee

**More reviews = faster updates. ;)**

**Many thanks to those who have reviewed many times. **

**This chapter is just slightly boring. **

* * *

><p>Chatter about the first task seemed to die down and everyone was now focused on the Yule Ball. Years three and up were the only ones invited to attend, and Celosia spent most of her time in the Great Hall, staring at every single column and wall. Kingsley and the others had taken over her shifts so she didn't have to worry about guarding the castle. It was really patrolling around looking for nothing.<p>

The House Tables were gone and seats were lined up all along the Hall, Filch trying to set up Muggle music as McGonagall continued to go on and on about the Yule Ball to the third to seventh years. Celosia was in the room, straddling a wooden chair backwards as she clasped her hands together, resting her chin on them as she stared at the Hall. It had been a week and she still had no ideas for decorating it. Of course it would be winter themed, and Dumbledore had given her all the supplies and permission she needed to make it the best Ball yet.

Staring at the Hall didn't seem to help her but she refused to be moved unless she absolutely had to. The majority of her time was spent in the Great Hall, trying to envision different colours and table settings throughout the massive space. Of course the candles had to go and she had to enchant the magical ceiling to do something in the Christmas spirit. Perhaps a giant Christmas tree would do the trick too.

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." McGonagall finished and the entire hall burst into chatter. Celosia's brows furrowed as she sat up. Did they seriously not know this? "Silence!"

Celosia frowned, going back to staring at the Hall. The intelligence of Hogwarts students must have gone down in this generation. She felt a smirk grow on her lips as McGonagall made Ron Weasley dance with her as an example, his twin brothers shooting jokes around. Her smile grew as she saw Harry grinning along.

As McGonagall got the students to pair up and dance, Celosia's eyes widened in revelation. She imagined each student as if they were at the Ball right this minute, and based the decorations and table placement off that. Obviously they needed a good dance floor, which would probably be started as half of the Hall, then spread out as the night went on. Tables and chairs should be put separate and near the sides and end of the Hall, the very front left as a stage for whatever Dumbledore had planned for it.

The woman shot up from her chair, a smirk of victory on her face. McGonagall turned to her. "Think of something, Ms. Dilaurentis?"

"Yes I did, thank you Professor." Celosia grinned, flicking her wand as her chair disappeared. "Carry on!"

Celosia quickly walked out of the Hall, robes flowing behind her as she quickly made her way up to her private chambers. Shutting the door she summoned a large piece of parchment, using magic to stick it to a bare spot on the wall as she shed her robe, leaving herself in a black corset and black fitting pants, her usual heels on. Dipping her fingers into ink, she started to hurriedly draw a sketch of the Great Hall. Soon she started sketching on decorations that she had thought about, flicking her wand to change the colours on the paper.

After many hours she took a seat, staring at her work. It still had more to be added but so far it was looking like the perfect winter wonderland. Lily would have been proud.

* * *

><p>Severus hadn't seen Celosia at all unless she was in the Great Hall at mealtimes. Even then he never got the chance to speak to her properly, he missed doing that. Severus Snape actually missed the woman talking to him every day. Dumbledore had made her in charge of decorating the Hall for the Yule Ball, and that took up a lot of her time. She was just as passionate about it as Lily had been. He remembered all the years he spent in the Evans home, Lily's room was the only one he got a good look at and it was very well decorated.<p>

The Ball was in a week's time and Celosia was hard at work, already getting Minerva involved. She had fewer classes than him and had even gotten a few professors to cover for her just in case. Severus wished he could do the same but he knew no substitute could handle his class, nor teach it properly. He had better things to do. What possible help could he provide Celosia?

It was Saturday and the entire student body was out at Hogsmeade, buying their dress robes for the big day that was in less than a week. Students were already asking each other out, some frustrated that they couldn't find a willing date, and others squealing over their luck. Celosia herself had snuck Hedwig with an envelope filled with money for Harry to use on dress robes. She left a note saying that she didn't care if he would use all of it or not, as long as he spent it buying something he liked. She didn't want him using his inheritance on something like fancy clothes for a school Ball.

Celosia stood in the Great Hall after lunch, dressed in her usual black pants and heels, a plain dark blue V-neck Muggle t-shirt fitted loosely around her shoulders. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun, random strands at the front dropping out.

The Hall itself was bare like it usually was, Celosia's wand in hand as she had traced out specific points on the Hall, the wood being divided and marked up by a long glowing strip of red. Floating beside her were all the pieces of parchment she had doodled on and messed her hands up with ink for, the large drawing of the Great Hall being split up into little sections.

"Things working out, dear?" Celosia turned around, McGonagall walking into the Hall. Her heart lightened to see Severus right behind her.

Severus looked Celosia up and down, her hands on her hips with her wand tucked in her bun. She huffed; her pink lips emitting a blow that made a strand of hair in front of her face fly back. Brushing her bangs aside with one had Celosia walked towards them, her heels clicking against the floor. "We need to do something about the walls."

McGonagall looked around the Great Hall, and Severus snuck a glance before looking back at her. He noticed the pieces of parchment floating beside her and walked over to them, watching them as they flipped by slowly, showing him each decoration and placement she had already planned. The least Dumbledore could have done was offer her assistance with planning rather than a set up and take down crew.

Celosia shifted her weight onto one foot, her hips sticking out as she had one hand on her side, her wand arm dangling at her side. She bit her lip, watching McGonagall as the woman walked around the Hall, in deep thought.

"May I offer a suggestion?" A cool voice said beside her and she raised a brow, turning to look at Severus. He was standing near her plans and she dropped her arms, walking towards him. "Have you tried a Muggle approach?"

Celosia raised her brows. "For the walls?" Severus nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"That sort of thing Muggles plaster onto their walls when they're too lazy to paint them." Severus searched his mind for the words. He hadn't lived a Muggle life in so long. "Wallpaper, I believe?"

"Hm…" Celosia put a finger to her lip, looking around the Hall. The castle was old and the walls weren't the smoothest surfaces. But it was nothing a little magic couldn't fix.

"A light, reflective material, perhaps?" Severus offered and he saw Celosia smirk, looking at him.

"I like the way you think, Sev." She complimented and before he could say or do anything she pulled her wand from her hair, walking towards McGonagall to tell her of the idea. Severus sighed, watching the two. He was surprised himself that he had thought of the idea. Perhaps the knowledge of Celosia being a Muggle made him think about the things beyond magic.

McGonagall seemed to be ecstatic by the idea and the two looked over at Severus, Celosia grinning like a fool as McGonagall flashed him a smile. "Good thinking, Severus!" The old woman called from across the Hall and Severus merely nodded.

Celosia pointed her wand to one of the walls, a large light forming into a rectangle as the illusion of a reflective piece of wallpaper appeared. Looking at it against the Great Hall walls, a giant grin broke out onto her face again. She tucked her wand away, the image disappearing as she clasped her hands together, skipping towards Severus and grasping his hand.

"You are the smartest man I've ever known." She smirked and broke out into a smile again, her fingers closing in on his cold skin. He looked down at their hands, expecting Celosia to mention how cold his body felt compared to her warm grasp. However the woman made nothing of it and immediately let go, looking towards McGonagall. "I'm going to get what's needed here from Hogsmeade!"

Severus wanted to offer to go with her. Perhaps she could need the extra help, perhaps help persuade the worker that if they didn't have what they envisioned that they would have to find it or else. This seemed reasonable but before Severus could even open his mouth, Celosia was running out the Hall quickly, a frown coming onto his features.

* * *

><p>In less than an hour Celosia came back, going immediately back into the Great Hall. She was quite surprised to see Severus and McGonagall were still there, with Flitwick this time but she brushed it aside. As she walked towards the floating pieces of parchment she ripped her scarf off, throwing it towards the papers as the magical force around them made the scarf float in mid-air as well. She unbuttoned her cloak and slipped it off, throwing it aside as she rolled up the sleeves on her black cardigan. Pulling her wand out she unshrunk the bag she had received earlier, pulling out a very large sheet of reflective paper.<p>

Severus had conjured a chair and leaned back into it, arms and legs crossed as McGonagall and Flitwick were going over Celosia's designs on parchment and matching them with the red markings still around the room. He had hardly helped, nor had they asked for his assistance. The only reason he still remained was to wait until Celosia came running through those doors.

Once she did he sat up straighter, seeing her immediately rip of her winter clothes and roll her sleeves up, pulling out her wand. Her hair had gone out of the bun from earlier and fell down her shoulders in a natural grace. Looking the woman up and down a few times Severus smirked slightly to himself. Only Celosia would still dress up like a Muggle teenager on a weekend when she wasn't on duty.

Severus leaned forward in his chair, setting his hands on his knees as Celosia pulled out the very large sheet of wallpaper. It was exactly what he envisioned and he was pleased to know that the both of them had the same image in their head. He watched as McGonagall and Flitwick helped her temporarily apply the material onto the wall, making it bring the most appropriate shine for a winter wonderland themed Ball.

Celosia pursed her lips and saw that the natural sun coming from the large windows was being the only things lighting up the room. It wasn't dark or anything, just the perfect lighting for working conditions. Tapping her wand on her lip lightly, Celosia pointed it at the sheet. "Expecto Patronum."

Severus stood up as a large bright hawk emitted from her wand, flying around her and making her hair fly back. She positioned the eagle to land in front of the sheet and as soon as it did, the Hall looked much brighter and Celosia grinned, her Patronus disappearing as she tucked her wand away.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed like a little school girl. "It's perfect, it's perfect, it's perfect! Merlin, it's absolutely perfect!"

As she squealed Flitwick looked at her in slight worry, McGonagall chuckling but looking the same way. Severus watched, his arms crossed as Celosia grinned and seemed to dance in a circle. Severus let out a scoff to supress his laugh as he smirked at her. She was looking absolutely childish. She obviously had a passion for something like this. Credit had to go to him of course, so technically he was the reason she was smiling. That thought alone made him feel warm inside.

Celosia got a hold of herself, flicking her wand and letting the wallpaper fly back into the bag, making it float to McGonagall. "We just need to make it big enough and duplicate it to fit around the entire Hall."

"Won't be too hard." The older woman nodded and Celosia grinned, turning to Severus' direction and walking towards him quickly.

He was slightly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his in a tight embrace. When Severus took hold of the situation he put his hands on her back slightly. She pulled away slightly, looking at him in the face with her fingers on his neck.

"Thank you so much, Severus." She smiled. "If Lily could see the Hall on Friday night, she would be so proud."

Severus' heart seemed to skip a beat. She hadn't thought of Lily at all since he stepped foot into the Hall today. Why was Celosia always reminding him of her? Yes he loved the woman but that didn't mean he didn't care about another Evans…

Celosia pulled away, conjuring the stacks of parchment to fly into her hand, along with her cloak. Her scarf magically landed around her neck and she looked up at Severus again with an appreciative smile. "You're amazing." She whispered and left the Hall.


	12. The Yule Ball

**More reviews = faster updates. ;) Hate to be a bitch about it like that but I need to be driven and know that there are people reading this. Thank you all.**

* * *

><p>The Yule Ball was that day and all classes had been shortened. Lunch was in the Great Hall as usual, but the House tables were closer together and placed towards the end of the Hall, the Head Table removed. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, chewing on his food. The Hall was already decorated, a few large Christmas trees placed around the area. The ground was a white marble, the very front of the Hall with a large misty curtain covering it.<p>

Teachers were all there, either eating at a separate table or assisting with the decorations. Harry guessed that they didn't want to set up too much while the students were there, just to keep it a surprise. Against Harry's will, he had spent Celosia's money on a pair of dress robes that weren't completely expensive but not absolutely cheap. If it was Celosia's wish, he wanted to put the money to good use.

"Harry, isn't that your aunt, right there?" Hermione pointed and Harry followed the direction of her finger, looking up to see Celosia standing to the side, her hair up in a messy bun and dressed in all black. He smirked slightly as he saw she was dressed in Muggle jeans and a long sleeve shirt that dipped at her chest. She was holding several pieces of parchment, wand in hand. McGonagall was saying something to her and she nodded her head, Severus coming up from behind her to look over her shoulder.

Harry was quite surprised at the relationship Celosia and Snape had. Why would they be friends? Why would Severus Snape of all people enjoy the company of anyone? Sure they grew up together but if they truly did, Severus would have been friends with Lily, and wouldn't have treated Harry so harshly. Tons of questions started swimming in his mind and he wondered when he would be able to meet with Celosia and get everything answered.

Severus' warm breath on her neck made Celosia smile as a warm shiver went down her spine. "I do believe Celosia and I can handle the walls and ceiling." His deep voice said and her eyes looked in his direction, not facing him directly. He could see his lips and watched them move as he spoke. "Minerva, you and Filius can handle the tables and floor. I do believe we need a very large decoration lining the doors and the outside as well."

"A curtain should do." Celosia said, not taking her eyes off him. "For the inside of the hall."

McGonagall nodded in understanding and turned her attention down to the pieces of parchment. Celosia saw Severus bite his lower lip and her mouth opened slightly. Her eyes flashed with desire and she saw him press his lips together before she felt her tongue licking her lower lip.

"Perhaps some mistletoe and tinsel around will do as well." She said, breaking away from her thoughts and looking at McGonagall. The older woman smiled.

"That's wonderful, perfect for the Christmas spirit." She agreed and walked off. Celosia smiled and Severus moved from behind her, facing her with his hands at his belt.

"Do you think that is wise, having mistletoe around the castle so students have a better chance at snogging in the corridors?" He raised a brow and Celosia laughed, organizing the parchment in her hands.

"Students will be snogging in the corridors either way." She smirked and looked up at him. "It's Christmas, just let them have their fun."

Severus raised a brow and Celosia let out another laugh, walking towards the front of the Hall, setting the papers on the table that the teachers were eating at. Severus followed her, his arms crossed as she grabbed a plate of food and leaned against the table, forking some rice into her mouth. "I still think it is not a wise idea to further encourage students to participate in inappropriate behaviour with each other rather than dancing, which is what they should be doing at a Ball."

"Lighten up, Severus." She smirked. "I'm not planning to place any in the Hall. Just near the entrance, selected places outside."

"Not a wise idea."

"Stop ruining my fun." She pouted and finished her food, setting the plate down and crossing her arms, looking at him with a smile. "Do you have something against students showing public displays of affection on a holiday?"

Severus frowned, hands at his waist as he towered over her. Celosia had a smug look on her face, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "No. I wouldn't want your work to go unnoticed if students are too busy outside trying to find the closest mistletoe."

"It's not like I'm going to announce it to them that mistletoe will be placed around the entire castle." She rolled her eyes. "I'll place a spell on them so they'll appear and disappear to different locations. Is that better?"

Severus scowled and Celosia sighed, standing straight and looking at him in the eye. A sudden smirk came on her face. "Do you have something against mistletoe, Severus?"

His eyebrows rose. "No, why do you ask?"

"You're just afraid you're going to have to kiss someone when you least expect it." She smirked and took a step towards him. "Is that it?"

Severus frowned, taking a step back. "Do what you want with the Hall and the area around it." He sneered before walking off, Celosia with a giant smirk on her face. She let out a small chuckle, taking the parchment and waiting until the students left before she got to work on setting up.

* * *

><p>The night of the Ball came and Harry was dressed in his long brown dress robes. The Patil sisters stood beside him, Ron still fussing over the lady-like robes his mother sent him. One look at Ron and Harry was grateful Celosia gave him the money.<p>

After Hermione and Krum had gone into the Hall, McGonagall went up to Harry. "It's tradition that the three champions, in this case four, start the dance."

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry muttered under his breath as the Gryffindor Head of House walked off.

Celosia walked into the Great Hall, smiling at her work. It truly did look like a winter wonderland. The wallpaper she and Severus had set up covered every single wooden surface, bringing the Hall a crystal feel. Round tables were placed around the end of the Hall, some students sitting while the others stood around the area. The dance floor remained untouched, teachers and staff standing around them on the side. The magical ceiling was a dark blue, snowflakes falling gently to the ground but quickly disappearing before they could touch anyone. The candles had been replaced with ice crystals, a fire for light not needed with all the white in the area.

Stepping towards the other staff members, Celosia's purple heeled feet clicked against the floor. Her short, flowing violet gown fit her perfectly, the strapless dress sealed tightly above her chest so it had no chance of slipping. Her hair was in tight curls, a violet butterfly necklace across her neck and matching earrings. Her wand was tucked in a strap under her dress, placed for easy access if she needed it. Just because it was a Ball didn't mean she had to ignore her duties for security.

Severus stood beside Minerva and Albus, hands behind his back as he admired the work Celosia had put through. It truly was wonderful. The Hall was full of students in chatter, not yet dancing until the Champions were rounded up. A blur of purple came onto the dance floor, walking towards him. Looking up, Celosia smiled, approaching him. His eyes almost widened in surprise and she took notice, her smile widening.

"Hello, Severus." She stood beside him, smiling. "You look quite dashing, although nothing has really changed about your usual attire."

"Minor changes, I'm not much of an attention seeker." He muttered. "However you seem to be."

"The only thing I want to get attention for tonight is the Hall." She smirked and looked up at him. "Why, do I look good enough to catch your eye?"

Severus was tempted to say that she always caught his eye but refrained. "I've never seen you dress formal like this, so yes, it did catch my attention."

Celosia rolled her eyes, knowing that was as far as a compliment she'd get from him for the night. The Great Hall doors opened and everyone immediately started clapping, the champions walking onto the dance floor with their dates. Celosia caught sight of Harry and started smiling, seeing he was in a set of clean and new robes.

The magical orchestra had started playing music, the champions dancing around. Celosia didn't take her eyes off Harry, smiling to herself at how uncomfortable and awkward he looked. He hardly messed up at all, but was very careful. Dumbledore invited the other students to join in dancing as he took McGonagall's hand, walking onto the floor with her. Celosia smiled, wondering if anyone was going to ask her to dance. She would definitely want to- experience what the students were thinking when they were being spun around in the Hall that she spent weeks decorating.

Severus watched Celosia out of the corner of his eye. Students and staff started going out to the dance floor together, and he could see the look of longing in her eyes. She obviously wanted to experience this, especially after her two to three weeks of hell setting it up.

Standing straight, Severus debated in his mind if he would ask her to dance just to make her happy. He wasn't worried about her being uncomfortable with dancing with him; they've known each other for years. He wouldn't fear rejection, she obviously wanted this. But would he bring this woman a night of happiness in front of the entire school? Obviously students would think he went soft.

Making up his mind, Severus turned to Celosia, about to open his mouth before another man beat him to it. "Celosia Dilaurentis, I presume?" A rough voice with a thick accent said and Celosia looked up, smiling.

"Igor Karkaroff." She curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you properly."

"Lovely job you've done with the Hall." He said in a thick accent and she smiled, his hand reaching out to her. "May we dance?"

Celosia grinned, setting her hand on his. "I'd love to."

Severus watched with a raised eyebrow, Celosia and Karkaroff walking towards the floor. The Durmstrang Headmaster was taller than Severus, and in turn Celosia was a few inches shorter than him. The height difference wasn't too large and Celosia didn't seem to find it a challenge. Severus frowned as he watched them. Merlin was probably against him, making Karkaroff of all people take her away.

Celosia twirled around, feeling the brightness of the Hall and every detail blur across her vision. It really did look wonderful. She outdid herself this time, and she knew Lily would have herself.

Igor held her waist and lifted her off the ground, Celosia's dress dancing around her thighs as she was set down again. Twirling around she caught Severus' eye, smiling before escaping into the many bodies on the dance floor.

It was over soon enough and Dumbledore had grabbed Celosia's arm, magically magnifying his voice. "Before we eat and get the Ball started, I do believe we need to acknowledge a few people."

Dumbledore's arm reached out to motion to the champions. "To our four champions, who have done a fantastic job for the first task." A polite applause came from the crowd, soon followed by screams of Viktor or Cedric's name and more shouting.

Dumbledore silenced them and continued. "And last, a huge thank you to Ms. Celosia Dilaurentis, for spending the last two weeks and a half decorating this beautiful Hall."

More applause came and Celosia smiled, looking over at Harry. He had a surprised look on his face and then joined in on the clapping, applauding loudly.

The Ball went on and everyone was eating, Celosia leaning against a table with a glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. She had found out minutes earlier what the stage had been used for, and a wizarding band was playing while the students cheered and danced on like Muggle teenagers. Hell, some of them even were Muggle teenagers.

Noticing Harry and Ron sitting at one of the tables in the back, Celosia furrowed her brows, watching the boy grab his cloak and leave the Hall. She downed the rest of her drink, a harsh burning in her throat protesting against the severity of the sudden load. Clearing her throat Celosia conjured a black poncho, pinning it on at the front as she followed Harry.

Celosia stepped out into the courtyard, marvelling already at how her charmed mistletoe were already at work. Students were surely snogging under each plant and she smiled, the students looking at her in fear before realizing she wasn't going to do anything to get them in trouble.

Walking around, it didn't take long for Celosia to find Harry settled on a ledge far away from the others. He looked up at the sound of footsteps crunching into the snow and looked up, Celosia looking at him with a smile.


	13. Family Bonding

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, as promised here's the next chapter :) **

**Still, more reviews = faster updates ;) **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked.<p>

"Could ask you the same question." She smiled and sat down beside him. "I thought you'd be in the Hall dancing it out with your classmates. You could use it; you're one of the champions after all."

Harry smirked. "I didn't really feel like it." He muttered.

"Is this just because you didn't get a date?" She raised a brow. "A proper one, I mean? Someone you like?"

Harry sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide it from Celosia. She knew almost everything. She was blood too, after all. "Something like that. Plus Ron there is dragging me down with him."

"Ah, Hermione does look beautiful this evening." Celosia smiled and Harry wondered how she knew. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who's the lady you're running after?" Celosia smirked and Harry blushed looking away, making her laugh. "Your father was always the lady's man."

"Really?" Harry raised his brows. "And my mother hated him for a while?"

Celosia laughed. "Yes she did. He fancied her right away, wouldn't leave her alone. She found it quite irritating and bothersome. She was also close with the Marauders and whenever they tried to do something against the rules, Lily was there to try and talk sense to all of them."

"She was that powerful?"

"Oh, no. She tried, not succeeded. She did a few times but not a lot."

Harry nodded, wanting to learn more. All the questions that swam in his head made him suddenly draw a complete blank. He had to think back hard on everything. "Did she date anyone beside my dad?"

"Not at all." Celosia smiled. "Married her high school sweetheart, as the Muggles would say. It's actually rather sweet, like they were meant to be. But no, she didn't date anyone else. The next male she was closest to the most was Severus."

New questions started to swim into his mind. "So my mother and Snape were close?"

"Yes." Celosia nodded. "I didn't approve of it at first, but he started to grow on me."

"So that's why you and he are close too?"

Celosia nodded. "We became much closer when I came back in your third year. In all honesty, I missed him. He meant a lot to Lily and me."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So if Snape and my mum had such a strong friendship…why does he hate me?"

Celosia was taken aback. So that fool made it obvious enough for Harry to realize Severus hated him? "Well your father and him didn't have the best relationship."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking up. Celosia sighed.

"I do wish I could tell you Harry, but I can't." She muttered. "Not without Severus' permission. Suffice to say, your father could have had a better attitude. I never called him James in our school days; I always referred to him as Potter."

"Seems like it rubbed off on Snape." Harry muttered. Something above them seemed to be growing, the smell of peppermint and holly drifting to his senses. Hee looked up, shaking his head. Celosia looked up as well, grinning. "These are so troublesome."

"My idea, actually." Celosia smiled, lifting her hand up to touch the growing mistletoe with her finger. "They come and go around this entire courtyard. Your mother loved mistletoe around Christmas time. James set them up everywhere once he found out."

Harry smirked at how deeply passionate he felt about Lily. Celosia grinned and kissed his forehead, sparking another question as the mistletoe disappeared. "Did my mother used to call me 'love'?"

Celosia frowned. "No she didn't. She called you 'sweetheart'."

"Oh." Harry muttered. "Why do you call me that?"

"I've always called people who care deeply to me that." She smiled. "I called your mother 'love', even Petunia sometimes. I've called Severus that just a few times in our school years but not in the way I did to Lily. Of course I did and still care about Severus. I also used to call my husband that."

Harry nodded and noticed Celosia's tone get softer. "What happened to him, my uncle?" He asked. "And my cousin? From your side of the family?"

Celosia let out a breath, staring at the snow that started to softly fall to the ground. "After Lily graduated and the three of us Evans sisters moved out, we went our own separate ways. I worked in a Muggle high class tailoring shop, and this man with dirty blonde hair walked in. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue I've ever seen, they caught me right away. We had some small talk and found out his name was Alexandre, Andre for short. After that encounter he came in often and we just started seeing each other."

Harry listened carefully as Celosia played with her fingernails. "We didn't get married until after Lily and Petunia did though. It was wonderful. I got pregnant right away, which was surprising to the both of us. Your parents hadn't even conceived you yet. I was about two or three months along, not enough to know the gender of the baby when-"

Celosia trailed off, her throat feeling tight. "Death Eaters broke into our home." She muttered. "Andre was a Muggle and accepted I was a witch. I don't know why or how but it was at the rise of the Dark Lord and…a Death Eater broke into our bedroom. I tried to defend him but I hadn't been near the wizarding world in so long, and I hardly used my wand in an offensive and defensive way anymore. It was disarmed out of my fingers so fast."

A tear started to roll down Celosia's cheek and she sniffed. "Andre got hit with the Killing Curse. I don't know why that Death Eater didn't kill me but he or she used the Cruciatus Curse for I don't know how long. After that I just blacked out and woke up in St. Mungo's a week or so later, just me. No one else."

Harry gulped silently, knowing that was a way of saying that the baby hadn't survived either. "You were conceived by Lily shortly after that."

Celosia wiped her tears away suddenly, standing straight and trying to compose herself. "What would you have named the baby?" Harry asked quietly.

A smile graced itself onto Celosia's lips. "If it was a girl, I would have chosen something along the Muggle lines, like Katherine. Now if I ever had a girl I would name her Lillian, after your mother. If it was a boy I would have wanted to name him Xavier."

Harry smiled. "I like those."

"Andre did too." She said softly then looked at him. "Do you like your name?"

Harry was taken aback. He never really thought about it. "Yeah, I guess I do. I wouldn't mind if it was changed but it hasn't bothered me before."

She nodded. "Out of all the names in the world, I don't know why your parents insisted on Harry." She giggled. "At least Harrison or something, but just Harry? Not like there's anything wrong with your name."

"Oh, no offence taken." Harry insisted and smiled along with her. "You were really close to them."

"Sirius and Remus too." She smiled. "Peter not so much, and I was on and off with Severus."

"You two are really close now."

"Like I said before, he meant a lot to Lily and me."

"Mr. Potter." A voice said and the two looked up, Severus standing in front of them. "The Ball is near its conclusion, why are you spending it out here?"

Harry stood up. "Nothing wrong with coming out here to talk with my aunt, Professor." He snapped.

"You should get back anyways." Celosia stood up, smiling. "Ron and your date must be worried about where you've gone."

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Celosia nodded with a smile and ruffled his hair. "Your robes look wonderful. Good night, love."

As Harry walked off Severus and Celosia's eyes watched him. Once he was out of sight the older man turned on her. "What were you two doing out here?"

"Just family bonding." Celosia smiled, walking over to the overpass right beside the place she sat. She leaned against the stone, arms crossed as Severus stood across from her, wand tucked away.

"For an hour?" He raised a brow.

"He had a lot of questions."

"Some of which included me, I heard." He sneered and Celosia looked at him.

"Relax, I didn't tell him anything he shouldn't have known." She insisted and kicked off the wall, dropping her arms and standing closer to him. "I wouldn't do that. I don't want to remember what they did to you just as much as you don't want to remember either."

Severus merely stared into her eyes. "What have you been doing out here for an hour and a half?" She asked, remembering he had disappeared a good thirty minutes before Celosia left to talk to Harry.

"Breaking up students that were getting too intimate out here." He sneered and she laughed.

"The point of the mistletoes were for them to be able to kiss without teachers going around stopping them." She laughed.

"Yes well a peck would do, not when they grope at each other." He sneered and Celosia giggled again.

"Severus, no Hogwarts student in their right mind would shag during a Ball, outside, in a carriage in weather like this." She pointed out. Severus looked at the falling snow on the ground, taking one eye sweep of the entire grounds to notice that every student had left. The temperature had indeed dropped a few degrees.

"Speaking of which, aren't you cold wearing just that?" He raised a brow, looking at her up and down.

Celosia then noticed that her arms and legs were bare and she shrugged. "I actually didn't notice but now that you mention it I am feeling a little chilly."

"Shall we go back inside then?" He suggested. "The Ball is almost over; you might want to look over your fabulous work before we take it down tomorrow."

"Ah yes." Celosia frowned. "That really was my best work."

"And it will be forever remembered." He insisted, taking her arm lightly before she froze.

Celosia laughed, pointing towards the sky. Severus looked up and his brows furrowed, a small bit of mistletoe growing between them. "We should really start by getting rid of these."

"Why should we?" She smiled. "Christmas ends next week. We should still remain in the spirit."

"Are you kidding me?" He frowned, seeing she wasn't. "Speak to the Headmaster about it yourself. Now let's go."

"I don't think so." She smirked, looking up as the mistletoe remained between them. Severus sighed, knowing that if he walked away he would never hear the end of it.

"You brought this onto yourself." He muttered and stood closer to Celosia.

"I know." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him in the eye. His musky smell of lavender and potions filled her nostrils again and he could see desire flash in her eyes before she closed the space between them, her lips pressing into his softly.


	14. Holiday Kisses and The Tournament

**I apologize how late this chapter is, school takes up a lot of my time. So does Pottermore ;)**

**More reviews = faster updates. This will be the last time I'll say it :p **

* * *

><p>Christmas was uneventful; Harry had gone to the Weasley's and Celosia sent him a few sets of new winter robes, and yet another picture of Lily when she was younger. Celosia was forced to stay in the castle, thankful that Dumbledore had allowed her to keep the mistletoe up. Severus often patrolled around there during the holiday, pointing his wand at students that were too heavily involved with each other and separating them. Celosia didn't go down there often when students were around. She knew Severus would always be there too.<p>

Their kiss from the Yule Ball had turned out to be more than just a peck. It was something they both had wanted dearly but didn't want the other to figure out. Although they didn't get as far as groping like the other students had, they had spent three extra minutes outside before Severus came to his senses and left immediately. Celosia hadn't been offended at all and smiled all the way back to her private chambers.

After the Christmas feast, Severus left early to patrol around, although he seriously doubted any students would be there. His assumption was correct and he walked around the courtyard a few times, no sign of any students and none coming from dinner to the area.

About to go patrol somewhere else, an arm grabbed his, the jerking motion making him spin around until he was facing the other direction. Lips went up to his and he could smell the mistletoe growing above them. His first reaction was to pull away but after feeling the softness pressed against his mouth, he knew exactly who it was.

It was over too soon and Celosia looked up at Severus with a smile, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Merry Christmas, love." She grinned and before anything else could be said, she skipped off. Severus watched as her form disappeared, a smirk plastered on his face.

New Year's Eve was pretty much the same, the mistletoe gone and the staff preparing to emit brightly coloured sparks in the sky once the clock chimed at midnight. Students were either in their common rooms, outside on the grounds or looking at the sky from the Astronomy Tower. The staff in turn were all around the castle grounds, goblets of Firewhiskey or wine in their grasps as their wands were at the ready.

Celosia sipped at her own cup of red wine, smiling at Severus, who was staring up at the starry night with a bored look on his face. He had downed his Firewhiskey in one go, the burn in his throat persisting as the goblet magically refilled itself.

Chanting came from all around and the two set their wands high in the air. "Three…two…one!"

Emitting purple sparks from her wand, Celosia smiled, the contrast of green, red, yellow, orange, blue, purple and pink from all around the castle reflecting in her eyes. Without thinking she set her wand down, striding over to Severus and pressing her lips against his for their New Year's kiss.

That was the last kiss they shared for the holidays and once students had come back from vacation, they never talked about it. The two would share the occasional eye contact and a smirk here and there but otherwise they never talked about the three kisses they had shared. Soon the second task of the tournament passed without anything interesting happening, Harry receiving first place for getting Miss Delacour's sister as well as Ron.

Before she knew it, Celosia was stationed on the outside of the giant magical maze, wand at hand and her attention to the sky. The third task had started and she was deathly afraid for Harry. This was the one task that most students died from. Anything could be hidden in the maze.

Moving around her station, Celosia thought fondly about Severus, a smile gracing her lips as they started to tingle. They hadn't spoken about it and remained professional, for reasons quite unknown. Severus also obviously prided himself too much as well. The fact he was a double agent was probably what was making him avoid involving her into anything.

Red sparks from the sky around her area made her look up and she quickly dove into the maze, keeping her wand ready as she found Fleur Delacour lying on the ground. Taking the girl Celosia quickly exited the maze, leaving her post to go back to the stands.

"Oh no, Fleur!" Maxime exclaimed as Celosia approached with the weak girl at her side, Fleur's arm tightly around her shoulders. Maxime took her and set her in a chair, her classmates quickly fanning her and giving her water, asking what happened and making a fuss in French.

"It seems that Miss Delacour is out of the third task." Dumbledore announced and Celosia sighed, seeing Severus sitting alone on the stands. She quickly walked over, sliding beside him.

"You got out of your job early." He muttered, taking a side glance at her.

"I doubt any of the other three will need to get out, Kingsley and the others can handle it from here." She smiled, leaning back into the cool wood. The stars were shining brightly and everyone in the stands were chatting, Severus staring at the ground as if he expected something to happen.

"Do you believe Potter will win?" He suddenly asked and Celosia blinked.

"It's possible he will and I am rooting for him." She nodded. "Luck has been on Harry's side for a while."

Severus scoffed. "If luck is what you would call it."

"I suppose you think Diggory will win then?" Celosia smirked, sitting straight to look at him.

"Krum is a much worthy candidate."

"And Harry isn't?"

Severus smirked. "Just in the beginning of the year you were refusing that Potter compete."

Celosia pursed her lips, pouting as she leaned back again, her shoulder brushing against his. "Well maybe I've changed my mind. If Harry had to compete, I'd want him to win."

"You're not proving Crouch wrong if Potter wins." Severus chuckled and Celosia smirked a little. That was the closest that she ever heard of him laughing of any sort.

"Well I can be very emotional about my nephew." She said finally and Severus rolled his eyes. "I know that you too would rather someone from Hogwarts win than Durmstrang."

"They already have all the glory they need." He explained. "Krum is on a Quidditch team that played during the World Cup; their entire school is full of pride."

"And having the Chosen One at Hogwarts isn't?" She raised a brow.

"Nothing is proud about a boy who lost his parents at a young age when he himself cannot remember them." He sneered and Celosia sighed, knowing he was thinking about Lily. She didn't blame him, she missed her too. Lily was nothing but nice to Severus, more than Celosia ever was.

Celosia's attention turned when they saw Kingsley levitating an unconscious Krum towards Karkaroff. Celosia smirked and looked over at Severus, who had also been snapped out of his thoughts. "So who will it be now, Harry or Diggory?"

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, Celosia letting out a soft chuckle before leaning back with him, their sides touching each other tightly. There was space on the entire row they were in, the next wizard about three or four seats from the two. Celosia found this a great advantage and looked at Severus, his hand placed on his left leg as his right gripped his right knee slightly.

After much thought Celosia slipped her hand into Severus' left one, looking away casually as Severus stared down at their hands in surprise. She gripped it softly and he sighed inwardly, knowing that no student would be able to see their fingers from where they were.

About twenty minutes later Celosia started to get worry, gripping onto Severus' hand hard whenever she thought of a horrible possibility. But no, he was with Cedric, that was for sure and no sparks had been emitted from their wands. If they were dead – Merlin forbid – then they all would have known long ago.

As if on cue the Triwizard Cup came flying into the area, Harry and Cedric appearing along with it. Everyone stood in surprise and Celosia did as well, her hand leaving Severus as he stood with her. Clasping her hands together Celosia was about to clap before she saw the look on Harry's face. He was bent over Cedric's unmoving body, making Celosia run towards him.

Severus noted this and so did Dumbledore, Fleur letting out a high pitched scream that silenced everyone.

"Harry," Celosia kneeled beside her nephew, her arm around his shoulder as another one went to his arm. "Harry, what happened?"

"He's back!" Harry gasped out through sobs, looking up at Dumbledore, who was standing beside Celosia with Severus at his side. "You-Know-Who, he's back! He killed Cedric!"

"Oh Merlin." Celosia muttered and helped Harry up, giving him a tight hug as the boy sobbed into her cloak. She pet his hair gently, whispering to him that it would be alright while Amos Diggory came running from the stands, screaming at the sight of his son.

Dumbledore went to comforting the man and Celosia let Harry go, Kingsley asking her for assistance on taking care of Cedric's body. Celosia nodded and after giving Harry one last hug she flicked her wand, a stretcher and a thin white sheet appearing. As Kingsley levitated Cedric's body onto the stretcher Amos cried out, Dumbledore keeping his hand on the man's shoulder in comfort as Celosia looked down at the body. Cedric's blue eyes stared back at her and she placed her hand over his eyelids, slipping them downwards before levitating the white sheet on top of him.

After the entire stadium had absorbed what had happened and were sent back to their dorms, Celosia noticed Harry was gone. "Where is he?" She exclaimed, whipping around frantically.

"Mad-Eye's not here either." Severus sneered and Dumbledore looked at Celosia with a worried look. It took that look alone for the three of them along with McGonagall to run into Moody's office.

Celosia's eyes widened as she saw Moody pointing his wand at Harry through the small crack in the door and she growled, whipping her wand out and pointing it at the door. "Reducto!" The door along with Moody crashed into the next wall and Celosia barged in, immediately taking Harry into her arms.

All of them watched as Moody's face began to disintegrate and soon the face of Barty Crouch Jr was revealed. "Well, well, well." Crouch smirked and Severus sniffed his flask.

"Polyjuice potion." He confirmed and they all had their wands out, Celosia keeping Harry back.

The blue trunk in the corner started shaking violently and Crouch stared at it, Celosia moving Harry away from it as Dumbledore flicked his wand. The trunk slowly opened and they all peaked inside, the real Alastor Moody staring up at them weakly.

"We'll get you out of there soon, Alastor!" Dumbledore assured and turned back to Crouch. He eyed Harry and Celosia tightened her grip on him.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Crouch grinned and lifted up his arm to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Your arm, Harry." Dumbledore requested and grabbed him, Celosia watching helplessly. If Voldemort had branded her nephew with the Dark Mark she would definitely have a new reason to want to kill him.

To her relief, Dumbledore rolled up Harry's right sleeve, and sudden anger surged through her at the deep cuts that criss crossed on his forearm. Severus saw her stiffen and his left hand brushed against her back lightly, making her calm down slightly.

"Severus, take care of Mr. Crouch." Dumbledore directly. "Celosia, make sure your nephew is cleaned up and tucked into bed."

With that he fled the room, McGonagall hot on his heels. Harry immediately went to Celosia, who pulled an arm around his shoulders, Severus pointing his wand threateningly at Crouch, who only smirked. Celosia took one last look at him before walking out of the area.

Once they got outside Celosia pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." She whispered, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She held him, no words being exchanged between them as Harry wrapped his arms limply around her middle, feeling thankful that there was someone out there who cared deeply for him.


	15. Unexpected Compassion

**Apologies for the lack of updating, school keeps me busy a lot.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the year went by too quickly and so had summer, the Ministry of Magic calling Harry a liar for saying that Voldemort was back. Obviously no one believed him except for a select few. In turn everyone was calling Dumbledore a liar and that his age was interfering with his knowledge.<p>

Celosia had stayed at her home for the entire month of July, sending Harry a new set of robes and Muggle clothing for his birthday. Obviously the Dursleys hadn't been giving him proper clothes, which made Celosia quite angry. Her sister was supposed to be taking care of him, not treating him like trash.

In the middle of August Celosia and Severus both moved into Grimmauld place with the other Order members. They were expected to pick up Harry and once Celosia had received note of his expulsion, she was outraged.

Harry sat in his bedroom; the Dursley's gone for an hour already. He glared at his wand that was sitting on his nightstand beside him, wondering why on earth the Ministry would expel him just for using a Patronus in front of his cousin. If he hadn't, they both would have been dead. It was the Ministry's fault. Why were Dementors running around?

A sound from downstairs made him jump up and he grabbed his wand, pointing it at the doorway. He was already expelled- he could use magic if he wanted.

The door opened slowly and he saw a small ball of light, a soft voice speaking. "Very clean, these Muggles."

"Stop with the chatter, Tonks." A gruff voice said and Harry set his wand down, someone using Lumos Maxima on the entire room as he grinned.

"Hello there, Harry." Remus grinned and set his wand down.

The real Mad-Eye Moody looked at the boy, nodding his head. "Alastor Moody. Nice to finally meet you properly, Potter."

Harry nodded and a woman with bright purple hair walked in. "Hi, I'm Tonks."

"This is Nymphadora Tonks, Harry." Remus introduced at the same time, Tonks scolding him.

Moody flicked his wand, all of Harry's clothes and belongings packing themselves up. "Come on Potter, we're going to get you out of here."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, pocketing his wand as Moody shrunk his luggage, Tonks taking Hedwig's cage and shrinking it, the owl hooting as it landed on her shoulder.

"To your godfather." Moody answered and Harry grinned as they walked downstairs.

"Celosia!" Harry exclaimed, seeing his aunt waiting for them at the doorway. She grinned, embracing him tightly.

"Oh Harry." She smiled and looked at him. "You look quite well, nice haircut I see."

Harry just smiled and Celosia's brows furrowed. Placing her finger under his chin she moved his head to the right, eyes on fire with anger. "What is that?" She snapped and Harry looked in the mirror that was hanging by the door, seeing a red mark on his left cheek. "Did someone hit you?"

"Oh." Harry looked down. "Just when I came home with Dudley. Aunt Petunia didn't let me explain first and-"

"Petunia did this to you?" Celosia hissed and Harry nodded, looking away from his angry aunt.

"Come along, we need to get out of here fast." Moody grunted and opened the front door.

"You go on ahead." Celosia said, pushing Harry towards the open door.

"You aren't coming?" He frowned.

"I have a few words to say to my sister." She crossed her arms and Tonks frowned.

"Is Severus going to like that?" She asked and Celosia glared at her.

"What I do does not have to be confirmed by Severus." She snapped and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be there as soon as possible, don't worry."

"Well no use in trying to get her to come with us." Remus shrugged and pulled Harry through the door, the boy taking one last look at his aunt's back before following the others.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at Order Headquarters, Harry caught sight of Sirius from a crack in the door, smiling before it shut completely, Molly ushering him upstairs.<p>

Severus stood with his arms crossed as Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley all walked in. "Where's Celosia?" McGonagall asked.

"She decided to stay." Remus sighed, sitting down next to Sirius. "She wanted a word with Petunia."

"And you let her?" Severus exclaimed.

"Told you he wouldn't like it." Tonks muttered to Remus and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Is she still there now?" He growled and Remus nodded. Without another word the man Disapparated on the spot.

Landing on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive, Severus saw the Dursley's car in the driveway, using his wand to open the door. Closing it behind him he heard screams from the kitchen, walking towards the direction of the sound.

"You hit him!" Celosia exclaimed, Dudley and Vernon sitting on the couch as Petunia stood across from her sister. "You slapped him across the face, it left a mark!"

"You don't know if I did that." Petunia set her hands on her hips. "He could be lying to get attention for all you know."

"He doesn't need added attention, especially a kind like this!" Celosia yelled. "I give him all the attention that _you_ have never given him at all! He's the Boy Who fucking Lived for crying out loud! He already has too much attention that a boy his age doesn't need!"

Petunia huffed, the lights flickering slightly during Celosia's rant, Vernon and Dudley flinching back into the couch, Petunia used to it. Whenever Celosia or Lily were angry at home when they were younger, the same thing would happen depending on how much their magic was controlled and how angry they were. For the lights to flicker wasn't anything compared to what Celosia was feeling. For all she knew, a lamp could have flew across the room and smashed into thousands of pieces and it still wouldn't have matched her mood.

"I told you to take care of him!" Celosia exclaimed, trying to calm down. "Lily wanted you to take care of him, be the family that he never had the chance of having!"

"Why don't you take him then!" Petunia shot. "Since you're so good at knowing how to be a mother."

Celosia felt a pain in her heart and glared at her sister. "I'm doing a better job that you; I don't go around slapping my nephew around!"

"I didn't know that he hadn't harmed Duders at the time!" Petunia defended.

"So if you didn't know that Harry was involved at all, you would abuse him anyways?" Celosia glared at Petunia, the woman at a loss for words. "I can't take care of him, you _know_ that. You need to be the one to keep him in this house until he turns seventeen."

"I can't handle that boy in this house!" Petunia roared.

"Because he's a wizard?" Celosia screeched, hands on the couch as she gripped at it hard. "When will you let that go, Petunia? The Dark fucking Lord of all fucking dark magic is _after Lily's son._ The blood wards are in _this_ house, not mine. It isn`t just protecting him, it`s protecting you too!"

Petunia watched as her sister turned from angry to a mix of anger and sadness, shock written all over the older Evan's face. "You need to take care of Harry; I don't want the wards failing if he's removed." Celosia said firmly, her eyes starting to flood with tears. "I don't have any other family beside you, Petunia! My husband was killed by this dark bastard, and so was my baby, my baby sister, my brother-in-law! I can't afford to have Harry or the three of you dying either!"

Severus watched from the doorway, Vernon and Dudley already knowing his presence but Celosia and Petunia too much in the argument to even look over at his direction.

"You are the _only_ sister I have left Petunia." Celosia said, tears falling from her eyes. "You, Vernon, Dudley and Harry are the only ones I have left, I have no one else."

Petunia let her arms drop, Celosia quickly wiping away at her tears as Severus stepped further into the room. "Celosia," he said softly and she looked up at him in surprise. He took her hand, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Severus looked at Petunia with a hard glare. "If you touch Harry Potter again in any way that will harm him, you will speak to me directly." He hissed so dangerously that Petunia looked at him with wide eyes. Before any of them could say a word Severus Apparated on the spot, taking Celosia with him.

The two arrived back in Grimmauld, the Order meeting over as dinner was starting. Celosia felt the spinning stop and Severus relaxed slightly. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's looked up at them in surprise and wonder, Harry standing up immediately but remaining where he was.

Celosia knew where they were but wasn't aware of their surroundings. She wrapped her arms around Severus' neck tightly, burying her face in his neck, refusing to let go. Severus stared at her shoulder before placing his hands around her waist, allowing her to remain in the embrace. He set his chin on her shoulder, staring at the ground and then meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry saw the look of pity and care that Severus had for Celosia and in that instant he swear he saw the Potions Master hold her tighter. "Aunt Celly," Harry said softly and Celosia sighed, pulling away from Severus slightly before looking at him in the eye, a single tear still remaining on her cheek. He quickly brushed it off and Celosia pulled away, turning completely to look at Harry.

Without a word Harry walked into her open arms, embracing her just as tightly as he had hugged Sirius minutes before. "Oh Merlin, I'm so glad you're alright." She muttered. "We'll talk to the Ministry and make sure you attend Hogwarts this school year."

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly and Celosia brushed her fingers against his left cheek softly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She smiled.

"You two must be hungry." Molly said and Celosia shook her head.

"I'm fine for now, thank you Molly." Celosia muttered and Severus nodded, walking towards her.

"Arthur, make Potter aware of his hearing." Severus suggested. "I will make sure Celosia is well and up in her room."

"Alright then." Arthur nodded and they all watched as Severus set his hand on the back of Celosia's waist, leading her out of the room.

"Who knew Snape could be compassionate." Ron muttered as dinner continued on.

"I told her that Severus wouldn't like her staying." Tonks said and bit down into her food.

"Do you ever remember those two being close?" Remus asked Sirius, who was still watching the doorway that they disappeared through as he chewed his food.

"I remember them trying to claw each other's heads off. But being close like that, no, I don't think I've ever witnessed that." He muttered and shrugged it off.

Severus walked Celosia into her guest room, her belongings already placed out as she sighed again, stripping her cloak off as Severus closed the door. She pulled her wand out of her belt, setting it on her dresser as she quickly took off her belt and boots, collapsing onto the bed with a hand over her eyes.

An added weight to the bed and the sudden smell of musky potion ingredients filled her senses. "You were wrong about what you said to Petunia." Severus said suddenly and she removed her arm from her eyes, looking up at him.

"About what?" She asked, and he moved close to her face, his long black hair brushing against her cheek lightly.

"You do have someone else." He whispered softly, his breath grazing her lips lightly as she didn't dare tear her eyes away from him. "You have me. I told you from the very beginning I would always be here. I'm sticking to that promise."

Celosia blinked and smiled softly, her hands going to the back of his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. "Thank you, Severus." She whispered and leaned up, capturing his lips with hers. It was the first kiss they had since the New Year and it felt like fireworks all over again.

Setting a silencing charm on the door and walls of the room, Severus tossed his wand to the ground, where it was slowly joined with both of their attire.


	16. Disturbing Sexual Tension

**This chapter's kind of...ooh la la kinky rated slightly M material xD Skip it if you don't like implied sexual activity. Or something.**

**Either way, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The next morning Celosia walked into the kitchen with a new spring in her step, a bright smile on her face. This definitely didn't go unnoticed by Harry or the Order members. "Morning all." She smiled, grabbing a mug and watching as the coffee pot magically poured the liquid inside.<p>

"Good morning to you too, Celosia." Sirius said, sipping at his cup while looking at her suspiciously. Remus and Tonks did the same, Harry chewing his piece of toast slowly. Hermione, Ron and the other Weasley's didn't seem to notice the change and kept chatting happily.

Harry watched his aunt stick her fork in a strawberry, biting into it happily. She looked a little too happy for someone who was crying the other day, but then again he didn't fully know what she was like in the mornings. He knew Petunia was grumpy as hell when she woke up.

About to brush it off, Harry took a sip of his milk, Severus walking in while Celosia picked up a seedless cherry from the stem. Sirius, Remus and Tonks' eyes all widened when they saw the Potions Master and Celosia make full eye contact. Celosia's tongue flicked out to take the cherry in her mouth and she bit into it while winking at Severus seductively, making some of Harry's milk pour up his nose in surprise as he saw his professor smirk.

The boy coughed, trying to get the liquid out as Hermione and Ron looked at him. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, setting a hand on his arms as he nodded furiously.

Arthur and Molly moved their attention from Harry to Celosia and Severus, who were staring at each other from across the room as Celosia ate her breakfast, Severus standing across from her and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Everyone at the table had turned to Harry and yet Celosia didn't. There was never a time she didn't notice the boy.

Remus and Tonks shared a surprised look and Celosia sat in her chair, her legs thrown to the side as she leaned against it casually, taking a sip of her drink. Her eyes never left Severus and she crossed her legs slowly, her skirt rising for only him to see. Molly was across from her and saw their eyes connect again before she turned her attention to her husband.

Sirius leaned across the table to Harry, who was wiping the spilt milk from his front. "Ask Cel about your hearing." His godfather said in the quietest tone Harry almost didn't catch it. Nodding his head in understanding Sirius leaned back, Severus leaning against the counter before Celosia motioned to a chair beside her, the Potions Master walking over to her and sitting down.

Severus' chair was pulled out and Celosia moved to the side more, sipping at her coffee as she brought her leg up, brushing it against his. He responded immediately and took a deep chug of his drink, clearing his throat slightly as Celosia moved up and down, getting higher each time, a smirk on her face.

"Celosia?" Harry asked in a quiet voice and the twins left the room, Ginny holding her cup of tea beside Harry. Celosia kept constant eye contact with Severus, the man trailing his left hand along her leg slightly as it rested on his thigh. "Aunt Celosia?"

"Ron, take these to the sink." Molly said, completely oblivious to the two adults in front of her.

The Weasley groaned before standing, taking all the empty dishes and walking over to the sink. "Aunt Celly?" Harry asked in a louder voice but the woman remained looking at Severus, his hand moving up her thigh as well, her breathing shortening. She was very grateful the table was high and covered what they were doing.

Ron stood at the sink, turning to look at Celosia and his eyes widened as he saw his professor's hand slowly disappearing up her skirt. Turning to the sink he immediately set the dishes in, walking back to the table slowly with a disturbed face, Hermione looking at him curiously.

"Oi, Aunt Celly?" Harry tried again and the woman licked her lips, staring at Severus in hunger.

"Celosia Memosa!" Sirius yelled and she jumped, Severus immediately snapping his hand back as she set her cup down.

"Oh, yes, sorry." She smiled and leaned against the table, moving her leg off Severus' thigh. "You were saying, love?"

"Um, I was wondering what would happen at this hearing exactly." Harry said and that grabbed Celosia's attention.

"Arthur, I do believe I asked for you to fill Potter in on the details of his trial." Severus sneered, looking over towards the Weasley.

"You did, Severus, but I found it much more acceptable if we were to wait in the morning, with Celosia there as well." Arthur explained, Severus' harsh glare never leaving the man.

"Well, you will be going with Arthur Weasley." Celosia started, motioning towards him on her left a few seats down, breaking the tension between him and Severus. "You'll have to act as Muggle as possible so I know you can help him with that."

Severus set his cup down, pulling his cold face on as he calmed himself, his eyes ripping away from Arthur. Her attention had gone to Harry so fast and his desire had just started to bubble. He was about to pull away from the table when Celosia slipped her leg in between his, going back to slowly rubbing her heeled foot against the back of his ankle. A smirk threatened to show on his lips but he refrained, staying where he was.

"Okay…"Harry muttered, knowing he had done what Sirius commanded him to do. He was genuinely curious and after casting a side glance at his godfather who had seemed to go back to his own business, he continued. "So I'm going to be in the Ministry for the meeting?"

"Yes." Celosia nodded and Harry saw her full concentration on him, Severus leaning back in his chair and staring at him occasionally. Underneath the table Severus and Celosia were both wanting each other physically, her foot moving higher and higher each time she made a movement. "You have nothing to worry about Harry; it's the Ministry's fault for letting Dementors out in a Muggle community."

"Fudge better have knowledge of that." Sirius said.

"He probably does." Tonks nodded, all of them mildly forgetting the eye sex Severus and Celosia had shared across the room minutes before.

"What if he doesn't believe it?" Harry asked and everyone turned to him. "It won't be the first time; he already thinks I'm a liar."

"Fudge is in denial that You-Know-Who is back." Arthur explained and Celosia leaned back in her chair, her hand slipping onto Severus' lap. "It's not that he doesn't trust you at all, he knows you're the Boy Who Lived. He might doubt you a little if he thinks you're abusing your fame but other than that he doesn't think you're a liar."

Celosia nodded her head; her fingers moving up until it hit the base of Severus' belt, making his breath shorten. He set his hands on the arms of his chair, covering his mouth in his palm and trying to keep a straight face. Her fingers moved over the noticeable bulge in his pants and she smiled, looking at Harry as if it was meant for him. "If for any reason Fudge finds you guilty and expels you from Hogwarts, I will go down there personally and change his mind. He'd be stupid to make you quit school with the danger you're in."

Harry nodded and Celosia meant her words. She stood up, taking her hands off the man beside her and grabbed her empty cup, taking it to the sink. Severus composed himself and tried to calm his body before taking his cup and getting up so fast the others didn't have a chance at seeing his front.

Molly and Arthur left the room, Hermione talking sense into Harry that he would be fine. Remus and Tonks were too deep in conversation and Ginny and Ron were staring at Celosia and Severus, Ron still in shock after what he saw.

"Harry, she's right, Fudge won't expel you." Hermione insisted. "Plus if Celosia can't convince Fudge, Dumbledore definitely can."

"It's a win-win situation." Sirius agreed with a nod of his head.

"I guess so." Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. He looked up and stared in shock as Celosia leaned into Severus, whispering something in his ear as she smiled, her body practically smashing into his.

"I want you right now, Severus." She whispered so softly Severus almost groaned. She smirked and brushed her lips against his earlobe, pulling away immediately.

Sirius seemed to follow Harry's gaze and the Black immediately stood up, leaving the room without a word. Remus and Tonks took notice of it then the werewolf turned to Severus suddenly. "Have you made the wolfsbane, Severus?"

"Right, full moon soon." Celosia noted.

"I'm afraid I have not." Severus said, turning his head to look over his shoulder, not daring to fully face the table full of people, which he seemed to only notice now. "I need to go to Diagon Alley for some extra ingredients."

"Allow me to come with you." Celosia smiled, her eyes flashing Severus a look that said he had to accept. "I do believe it would go faster if I assisted you, Sev."

"I find that acceptable." He nodded and Celosia grinned.

"We'll just get showered and get gone." She said, turning to Remus. "Back before you know it."

"Thank you, the both of you." Remus nodded in thanks and Celosia grinned, immediately walking out of the room, Severus hot on her heels.

"Did you see that?" Ron finally said once they were out of the room.

"Shh!" Tonks hushed him and they were all silent. From the top level they could hear the creaking of the stairs, Celosia's soft voice giggling before it turned quickly into a moan. The movement stopped and soon was followed by two sets of footsteps rushing up the stairs, a door slamming shut before everything was quiet again.

"Back to what I was saying, did you see that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Saw what?" Ginny asked.

"Celosia and Severus eye fucking each other from across the room." Tonks said bluntly and Harry coughed.

"Hard to not notice really." Remus agreed.

"I hardly noticed." Hermione confessed, Ginny nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh believe me, they were doing more than just giving each other shag eyes." Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair. "A lot of touching being done from their seats, yeah."

"Can we not talk about this?" Harry exclaimed, feeling disturbed at the conversation. "This is just…wrong and I need a trial to focus on, so if you all would help me on that it'd be well appreciated."

"I agree, besides Celosia might not have been in her right mind when she was talking to you this morning." Ron said.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny raised a brow.

"Blimey, I bet she didn't know half the things she was saying with Snape's hand up her skirt!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione's jaw dropped, Harry's brows raising high in surprise, along with Remus, Tonks and Ginny. "Yeah, I saw. Most disturbing thing I've seen in my life."

"You have sexuality problems?" Hermione teased.

"No, I mean it's Snape." The ginger explained. "Our slimy, greasy potions professor, who is probably upstairs banging the hell out of Harry's aunt right now!"

"Too much information, please Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Back to my trial?"

"Sorry mate."

Remus looked at Tonks, who only shrugged. "Well part of what Celosia said was true; Fudge won't think you're a total liar."

"However, how you act is going to affect the verdict." Tonks continued. They spent an hour or so going on about the trial and every ten minutes Ginny would glance at the open door that showed the base of the stairways. There was no fireplace upstairs and the only way Severus and Celosia had to get to it was to pass by the kitchen door.

After they finished speaking about the trial, the Trio retreated upstairs, Ginny going to find Fred and George. Harry had also wondered why Snape and Celosia hadn't left yet, it had been an hour and a half. Once they got upstairs to the floor with their guest rooms, Harry stopped at Celosia's bedroom door, pressing his ear against the wood.

There was no sound and he pulled away, trying the door knob very slowly and quietly but it didn't budge. Had they Apparated? That would have been very dangerous, seeing as wards were put up around the area. Perhaps they left already? But Harry and Ginny would have seen them.

The thought of his aunt and his Potions professor engaging in sexual activity made Harry cringe, and he immediately left all thoughts and curiosity about the subject.


	17. Fifth Year

**Apologies I haven't updated in a while, school is a bitch.**

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the living room of Grimmauld, reading the Daily Prophet while sitting on the worn out couch, Hermione and Ron sitting beside him and Ginny at his feet. They all seemed to be minding their own business, Harry frowning as he saw yet another article accusing him of being a liar.<p>

Rushed footsteps made them all look up and Celosia ran in, out of breath. "Sorry, I dozed off there!" She exclaimed, pulling her cloak on. "I'll be back before you know it." She grinned and without another word she grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepping into the fireplace and disappearing in green flames.

"I thought she was going to take a shower?" Hermione noted.

"She came to breakfast fully dressed and clean already." Ron explained. "I told you, she was with Snape!"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed and the boy was silent. They went back to the comfortable silence before Severus strode into the room, looking at each of them with his usual expressionless face. His eyes passed over them individually and slowly, as if slowly judging them harshly in his mind.

"Where's Lupin?" He asked slowly.

Harry wanted to bite back a remark saying he obviously wasn't here but decided against it. "Somewhere with Sirius and Tonks, sir." He shrugged and Severus frowned.

His black eyes looked over Ginny, Hermione and Ron, who were all staring at him with curious and surprised glances. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll dock points once term begins."

Ron and Hermione merely looked at each other, Harry rolling his eyes as Ginny went back to her book. Severus' brows furrowed at Harry's action but he quickly brushed it off. "Where is your aunt, Potter?"

"Already left for Diagon Alley." Harry answered and returned his attention to the newspaper in his hands, Severus watching him turn the pages. The other three seemed tense and refused to look at him. Brushing this aside, Severus grabbed some Floo Powder, quickly disappearing with the green flames.

Once he was gone they all let out a sigh, Harry the exception as he merely flipped through the pages again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Celosia and Severus Flooed back to the house, bags in each of their hands. Severus took them all upstairs, Celosia walking into Harry's room with a hanger in her hands. "Knock, knock."<p>

The Golden Trio looked up at him and she walked in, smiling. "Look what I got you."

Harry stood, Celosia handing him the hanger. "Thought you would need something new and proper to wear at the hearing tomorrow."

"You didn't have to do this." Harry insisted. "I was going to borrow one from Ron, you already made me buy dress robes."

"Well it's good to have something like this handy in your closet." Celosia smiled. "If you feel bad about using my money, don't, okay? I want to spend it on you."

"I have my own."

"Which you need to use for better things." She said sternly and Harry sighed. "Make sure you let me take a good look at you wearing that before you leave tomorrow morning."

"Right." Harry nodded, looking down at the clothes in his hands.

"I'd love to see you try it on now but I need to help Severus with the Wolfsbane."

Harry looked up at her, and caught a flash in her eyes. "Hey, Aunt Celly?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…" Harry hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Well, it's hard to really…are…what's the relationship between you and Professor Snape?"

Celosia turned to him, sighing inwardly. No surprise the boy would find out. They were a bit obvious this morning, but at the time neither of them cared. They had their mind set on one thing alone.

Hermione and Ron paid more attention to their conversation. "Harry, Severus and I are best friends, you know that."

"Yeah, but are you…closer?" Harry asked. "Like dating?"

Celosia giggled, smiling. "We're nothing more than friends. We've been friends for so long, if Severus and I started dating no doubt it would feel awkward."

"Even best friends start to date." He said and Ron looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye.

"Severus is my friend, ok love?" Celosia smiled and ruffled his hair, leaving the room before he could say anything more.

Closing the door behind her, Celosia sighed, walking to her room and changing, knowing she had to go assist Severus in a few minutes. She hadn't lied to the boy at all- Severus was her friend, nothing more or less. He was just a friend…with benefits. Lovely benefits. Amazing benefits. And experience. So much experience.

A small smile crept onto Celosia's lips and she sighed, slipping her cloak off. She wouldn't mind if she was known as Severus Snape's girlfriend. It was something she had wanted for a while, ever since they were in school. Of course she loved Andre but Severus was someone she knew all her life. She also knew her deceased husband would want her to move on and be happy with her life. Start anew.

But harsh reality just had to come and ruin everything. With Voldemort's rise to power and Severus being his right hand man, everything had to go smoothly. He couldn't have a distraction and Severus knew himself that if he made his relationship to Celosia known, there was a risk of her being in danger. He couldn't afford to get her killed just for his own personal gain.

Celosia only hoped that Dumbledore and Severus' plan would go perfectly, and that the Dark Lord would be vanquished, Harry Potter would remain the Boy Who Lived and Celosia Memosa Evans-Dilaurentis could have Severus Tobias Snape all to herself.

* * *

><p>The entire Order was right about Harry winning the trial, and soon he was sitting in the familiar desks at Hogwarts, feeling like he was finally at home. Everything seemed right again for him, besides the fact that many other students believed he was a liar and that Dolores Umbridge, new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was breathing down everyone's neck.<p>

The woman was absolutely sickening and Harry had written to both Sirius and Celosia about how horrid she was. Celosia had the displeasure of unofficially meeting her during her visits to the Ministry and had a deep loathing for the woman. She had written to Harry saying that she hoped she could have been there to tell her off for her unnecessary rules. Umbridge had gone so far that Harry decided to make his own class behind her back to teach everyone how to defend themselves.

Harry missed seeing Celosia's presence in the castle and wished she could have stayed often. He learned over the summer that she was in the Order of the Phoenix, appointed to help security around the castle during the tournament last year. It didn't completely work out, seeing as Harry almost died at the hands of a newly resurrected Voldemort. He still had some nightmares about Cedric's body flying in the air after being hit with a green light, his lifeless eyes looking back at Harry.

Celosia was working around her garden back at home on Spinner's End. The Order had fallen apart slightly because of Umbridge ruling around and Fudge being a complete dolt. The Order members that had other paying jobs at the Ministry remained doing their duty, the rest staying at Grimmauld. Celosia had decided to go back home, often taking glances at Severus' house from out her window. She knew he never left the castle at Christmas and it made her sad to think so.

A tapping at the window had caught her attention in the middle of the year and she opened her window, Fawkes flying in circles around the room before dropping a letter at her feet. Celosia moved to her pantry, taking out a few crackers before Fawkes nipped at her finger. "Ow!" She retreated her hand, slamming the box of treats on her counter. "Fine, don't eat."

She picked up the letter on the floor and opened it, Fawkes resting on the counter and rubbing his head against her arm in apology. Celosia's eyes widened at Dumbledore's letter. Included was a small quill and Celosia grabbed her wand, summoning her cloak and slipping it on as she took hold of the writing instrument, Fawkes and her being pulled in a tight spiral.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Dumbledore spoke to the paintings, ignoring him whenever he tried to say something. His head started to pound and he felt a sharp pain in his scar, flinching to make it go away before he lost it. "Look at me!" He yelled and Dumbledore stopped, looking towards him.<p>

Everyone was silent in the room and Severus heard from his place outside. He stepped through the doorway and Dumbledore looked up at him. "Ah, Severus."

"You called for me, Headmaster?" He asked, looking at the sweating boy who looked down at his feet, panting.

"Yes, I'm afraid it cannot wait until morning." Dumbledore said. "However we will wait until Celosia arrives."

"She'll be here?" Harry immediately looked up and Severus had a look of surprise on his face as well. He hadn't heard from her for the entire school year, not like he expected to. She was busy with her duties and so was he; it wasn't like they were in a relationship or anything.

However that didn't get in the way of the fact that he missed her. Immensely.

A figure appeared in the middle of the room, dropping to the ground. Celosia landed on her feet skillfully, holding her arms out to steady herself. Fawkes soared back to his post and Celosia looked up, brown hair matted against her face. She immediately whipped around to look at Harry, and without a second to spare she strode over to him, taking him into her arms.

"Oh Merlin, Harry." She muttered, hugging the boy tightly. She didn't even care that he was sweating from head to toe or that his breathing was unsteady, she just needed to feel him safe in her arms and know that he had someone there for him.

Severus frowned, staring at the two. Harry was always Celosia's first priority and he felt an even stronger hatred towards the boy. Was he going to take her away from Severus as well? She hadn't even glanced at him, and he was facing her right at that moment.

Celosia pulled away, brushing Harry's wet bangs from his forehead. "Celosia, what's happening to me?" He asked desperately and Celosia stared, knowing he had recurring dreams like the one that night.

"Don't worry love; we're going to get you through this." She assured, kissing his forehead, avoiding his scar. She immediately wiped her mouth. "You're sweating a lot."

"I found it fit that Severus teach him." Dumbledore spoke up and Celosia turned to look at the old man, turning again to look at Severus. Her eyes rested on his and she took a step towards him.

"Teach him what you're an expert at?" She asked, being careful not to say directly with the Weasley children in the room as well.

"Exactly." Severus said and Celosia almost fell over. She missed the sound of his voice.

"Go now, we can't afford to wait." Dumbledore said and Severus nodded, taking Harry's arm.

"Wait!" The boy exclaimed and looked at Celosia. "Will you come with me?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, Potter-" Severus intruded.

"Please?" He begged and Celosia looked at her nephew, then at Severus with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Just this once." The man sneered and Celosia nodded, bowing her head in thanks at Dumbledore and following the two out. Severus kept his grip on Harry's arm, dragging the boy with him all the way to the dungeons, which was a long walk.

Harry looked at Celosia, who was dressed in heels and a short red dress, her cloak thrown over her shoulders. "What were you doing at such an hour?"

She smiled. "I just got home from a wizarding bar twenty minutes before Albus sent me Fawkes with the Portkey."

"Oh." Harry nodded and Severus felt his nerves bubble. Was she with another man? "With friends?"

"Just Tonks." She answered and Severus felt more at ease. "Anyways, how often have these dreams occurred?"

"More than once." Harry answered, Severus listening intently as they went down a spiral staircase. "At least three times, maybe more."

"In a row?" Celosia asked.

"No, in between normal dreams, when I least expect them to come up."

Severus let go of Harry's arm, opening the door to his office and stepping in, Celosia and Harry following after him. Celosia sat on Severus' desk as he started to tell Harry about Occlumency. Celosia herself was skilled at Legilimency but not as good as Severus was. Hell, Harry might even be better than her.

Severus had attempted to get into the boy's mind, which wasn't hard at all. It was his first try; he wasn't surprised if he wouldn't get it. However this fact didn't make Severus give him less of a hard time.

He saw many flashes of Dementors, Sirius, then him and Dudley Dursley standing on a hill, the clouds getting darker. It quickly changed to Hermione jumping into Harry's arms, and then quickly went on to his dream of seeing Arthur Weasley get attacked. Severus was more focused on the next scene. Celosia and Harry were sitting outside during the Yule Ball, the snow drifting softly. "So if Snape and my mum had such a strong friendship…why does he hate me?" Harry asked and Severus himself was surprised the boy strongly believed in that statement. The scene seemed to skip a few seconds and Celosia said "I wish I could tell you Harry, but I can't." The scene quickly went back to flashes of Arthur's attack and more of Sirius and the Order.

Severus pulled out and allowed Harry to go back to bed after giving him a few pointers. Once he left the room he turned to Celosia, who stood up and immediately brought her lips to his. "I missed you." She whispered softly into his ear.


	18. Legilimency

It's been a while.

* * *

><p>Celosia had stayed in the castle for a while, spending her time in the dungeons, Hospital Wing and Dumbledore's office. She didn't want Umbridge seeing her, as she was not at Hogwarts on official business of any sort. However, telling the woman that she was invited would not go well. Umbridge had already set in plenty of rules, most that Dumbledore was unable to stop due to her getting Fudge involved in everything. Celosia herself never liked the Minister.<p>

Her and Severus' relationship never went passed to the strong pleasurable benefits they had before. It was risky enough when they were doing it at Grimmauld. At Hogwarts there was definitely a chance Dumbledore, and worse Umbridge, would find out. If the word got out to students, it would ruin Severus' reputation. Celosia wanted nothing more than to be with him emotionally and physically, but the ongoing battle always ruined it.

Celosia had suspected that the Trio had figured out about her and Severus, seeing as whenever Celosia would see them walking towards the Room of Requirement, Ron and Hermione would act shy and exchange plenty of knowing glances. Harry himself might have known, but was too preoccupied with Voldemort trying to invade his mind, on top of the Army he had to teach.

The kitchens and house elves had been Celosia's new place to hang out, as she didn't find it fit to eat in the Great Hall where Umbridge was. Celosia was bloody lucky that the horrid woman was too busy judging and critiquing the staff to even notice her presence. No doubt Celosia could hide longer. She needed to stay and make sure Harry was doing alright and being successful in his lessons.

Celosia often sat in Severus' office while Harry's Occlumency lessons went on. That night when Celosia arrived was the only time they had kissed and as much as Celosia had wanted to leave his office with a goodnight peck, Severus wouldn't allow it, insisting that they both couldn't be emotionally involved. They both however knew they already were, but didn't want to admit it.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Umbridge was bringing in more rules, and with Harry's OWLs around the corner, Celosia was wondering if he was ready at all. The last thing she wanted was the boy stressing himself out too much just for his classmates to learn how to conjure a Patronus. Fudge must really have been thick for not believing that Voldemort was back after Arthur Weasley's attack.

Celosia was in the kitchen eating her lunch well into the afternoon, house elves working around her. She sipped at the glass of wine in her fingers, feeling like she needed it. The stresses of Harry's problems were on her shoulders and she felt a familiar maternal feeling, one that she had wished to share with her own son or daughter.

"Ah, so this is where you've been." A kind voice said and she looked up, setting her glass down as she sat in her chair properly. Albus Dumbledore stood at the closed doors, smiling as he walked towards her, his purple robes brushing against the floor.

"Albus how are you?" Celosia offered a chair to him, which he accepted and lowered himself down on.

"Quite well, and you?" He looked at her with a kind smile.

"Pretty ok for someone who's sneaking around the castle behind Umbridge's back." Celosia muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

Dumbledore let out a hearty chuckle, nodding his head. "Yes, that woman has taken it too far. Unfortunately, Fudge is behind her one hundred percent. Although I am Headmaster, she is starting to take over."

"The school year is almost over, that must be a relief." Celosia sighed. "She'll be here next year though, won't she?"

"Stronger than ever, I'm afraid." The old man shook his head, leaning back against the wood and smiling. "Unless something was to happen to her, like all the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Ah, yes." She smirked, shaking her head lightly. "A new one every year. I think we could make a record."

"Yes, it is possible." The Headmaster agreed then returned his eyes to Celosia. "Now, I've come here to tell you that I have figured out a way to let you wander around the castle freely."

"Really?" Celosia sat up in her chair again, paying full attention. She had grown tired of seeing the same grey walls of the spare room in the dungeons that she was staying in. She had only gone out really to eat in the kitchens, or wander the halls around the Room of Requirement and Gryffindor common rooms. Often she would visit Severus' office, which wasn't very successful since he was almost always absent because of teaching. She knew that she wasn't supposed to keep seeing him just on her leisure but she couldn't help herself. Something inside her wanted to.

"I will tell the Ministry that I have asked for you to come and help keep the grounds secure." Dumbledore explained. "Further help with making sure there is order, and everyone is safe."

"I doubt Dolores will believe that." Celosia frowned. "Why would she need me when she's capable of doing so herself?"

"Because, you can be undercover by my order, to ensure that the students are being well taken care of while she is in charge. You know, make sure no one is abused unnecessarily."

"Abuse?" Celosia raised her eyebrows. "She's abused the students? Which ones? All of them? All the ones that she gave detention to? Why doesn't Fudge know about this?"

"Oh, she has been careful to keep it out of Fudge's ears." Dumbledore frowned. "And yes, she has abused a few of the students, in some forms of magic and potion work."

"That's horrible!" Celosia exclaimed. "She has no right to do that!"

"Unfortunately nothing is stopping her now." He shook his head and continued. "If anyone asks, I appointed you at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, and you were on vacation until now. You arrived at the castle this morning and have been meeting with me all day to get your sleeping quarters and such."

"Sounds like a plan." Celosia nodded her head slowly. "Yes, I think it should be believable. But won't this mean you might get in more trouble for not notifying her?"

"What Dolores thinks is the least of my worries." He insisted. "I cannot stay here for too long, no doubt Dolores and the Minister will find a way to get me out of here. When I am gone, you need to stay and make sure Harry is safe and goes through with his lessons from Severus."

"That's the only reason I'm here." Celosia nodded and Dumbledore's eye twinkled.

"Is there not another?"

Celosia raised her eyebrows, shocked and taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Did you not show at least some affection to Severus when you saw him?" The old man pressed and Celosia scoffed, wondering how he could have found out about their kiss. Perhaps he was bluffing?

"No, Severus and I are best friends Albus, of course I would have been happy to see him. However our relationship has been and is frozen at being just friends." She insisted, smiling at him. He could see the hesitation and doubt in her eyes, but only dismissed it, knowing that what they were doing was the right thing.

"It will all be over before you know it, Celosia." He stood up, brushing his robes down as he walked towards the door, the House elves wishing him a good day. "We all deserve a happy ending."

* * *

><p>Celosia sat at her usual chair at the side, Severus' wand pointed at Harry as the boy grunted in his chair, hands in fists as he threw his head back. His teeth gritted as he knuckles started to turn white, and as soon as Severus pulled out, the boy glared at him. "That's private!"<p>

Celosia had kept her mind connected to Harry's, having seen everything Severus already saw. If she had to make sure he was safe, she had to see what Severus was seeing. It was also the perfect opportunity to see what his childhood was like, what she had missed out on. Her heart was absolutely touched when Harry saw his parents in the Mirror of Erised, and Celosia had started to wonder herself what she would have seen if it was still around.

"It's not private to the Dark Lord, and nor is it to me or your aunt!" Severus snapped.

"I'd rather Celosia do this than you!" Harry spat, rising to his feet. Celosia stood from her chair.

"Harry, Professor Snape is much more talented at this than I am." She started.

"You're just like your father, arrogant!" Severus interrupted, his anger flaring.

"My father was a great man!" Harry exclaimed, Severus grabbing his collar and throwing him back into the chair.

"Severus!" Celosia exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Your father was a swine!" Severus roared and pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens!"

Celosia tuned into Harry's mind on habit, right before Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the man across from him. "Protego!"

All three of them were shocked as a scene from Severus and Celosia's school days started to play out in their minds. It was sometime in their fifth or sixth year, when Severus was once again being bullied by the Marauders. Harry had wondered if he would see his mother too, or Celosia even. Celosia expected Lily or she to show up, before remembering that the specific time of the memory was when Lily and her were both angry at Severus.

"Enough!" Severus pushed Harry out of his mind and grabbed him by the collar. Celosia was shocked, but remained where she was. "Get. Out."

Harry didn't need to be told twice and he bolted from the room quickly, Celosia staring at Severus. "What were you thinking?" She exclaimed, walking to stand in front of him. She obviously didn't care that he was in a rage, and wasn't afraid that he would hex her right there. Her wand was in her belt but she didn't dare use it. She had confidence that Severus wouldn't attack her in any way. "You shouldn't have angered him about his family, what have I told you before? He isn't James!"

"He acts like him!" He yelled, glaring at her. "His personality is the same; he struts around the castle, the big hotshot out of the student body, just because he's the boy who lived!"

"That isn't true and you know it!" Celosia exclaimed. "He is Lily and James' son, both of them; he has BOTH of their blood running through his veins! His personality is not just James; you're too blinded to see he has every ounce of Lily in him!"

Severus opened his mouth, about to argue before Celosia softened her gaze, taking a step towards him and setting her hand on his neck. He froze and stared down at her with his hard look, less sharp than it was a few seconds before. She looked him in the eye, waiting for them to calm down from a glare to a gaze before she opened her mouth in a whisper. "Legilimens."

A flash of the scene Harry had witnessed was the first thing she saw, before it quickly turned to Severus standing beside Celosia and Lily on the last day of summer before they were sent to Hogwarts. They were smiling and playing around in the playground, Celosia even lightening up to the boy. Petunia was nowhere to be found. The scene dissolved to Severus calling Lily a Mudblood, and then quickly changed to Severus sitting in the Evans' kitchen while Celosia and Petunia were fussing over their jobs.

The next scene was prolonged and Celosia's eyes widened. An image of her old Muggle home with Andre flashed before Severus was shown, adorn in Death Eater robes. He stared up at the house before pulling his Death Eater mask on, one that Celosia recognized. He blasted the door down, and Celosia could hear her own screams coming from the house. Several other Death Eaters were there before a harsh voice commanded them to stand down, beckoning Severus to go upstairs.

Celosia watched in horror as she saw herself and her husband in their bedroom, huddled in the corner with Celosia's wand pointed out in front of them. The door was blasted open and Andre held onto Celosia's waist tighter, the woman shaking as tears stained her face. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted but Severus deflected it. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The attempts were blocked easily and soon Celosia found her wand disarmed, lying across the room. She gripped at her husband harder before Severus casted the Cruciatus curse on her, making her scream in agony and fall to the floor, out of her husband's grasp. At that moment, Celosia watched as a flash of green light from Severus' wand hit Andre, him falling next to her with his eyes wide open.


	19. Love Gone Bad

Celosia pulled away, immediately taking her hands off Severus and backing up. He was surprised himself that she even used Legilimency on him, yet he didn't block her or try to push her away. She started shaking with tears forming in her eyes, glaring up at the man in front of her.

"It was you!" She screamed. "YOU killed my husband! You killed my baby!"

"Celosia, please," Severus tried to take a step towards her.

"Don't go near me!" She screeched, making him stop. "All this time, I can't believe I've let myself be so close to you. All this time you've been _lying to me_!"

"Allow me to explain!" He yelled and she sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please, enlighten me!" She exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"I was a follower of You-Know-Who at that time, as you know." He explained quickly, not wanting her patience to end and leaving him with so many things to say. "The Prophecy was announced and Voldemort went looking for your sister and her family. He couldn't find them but knew exactly where you were. I was his right hand man, I couldn't refuse him. We didn't know which child the Prophecy would be about, so the Dark Lord told me to get rid of yours before he went to do the same to Lily."

"You murdered my husband and child because of the Dark Lord?" Celosia exclaimed, her temper flaring again.

"I had to! I had no choice!"

"Of course you did, Sev!" She threw her arms in the air. "Look where are you now. You had choices; you just picked the wrong ones!"

Severus watched as tears fell down her cheeks and the want to wipe them away overcame him. He remained where he was, knowing that if he stepped closer to her it would only trigger more shouts and hate filled words. He couldn't lose her, anyone but her. He lost Lily already, he couldn't lose Celosia. She was all he had left.

"I was ordered to kill all three of you." He continued in a calm voice. "I didn't want to do it but I had to. If I didn't do it, Voldemort would have came himself and killed you, and you wouldn't be here standing in front of me. I kept you alive because I needed you here; I needed you to know the truth."

"Truth about what?" She hissed and he stared down at her. Their eye contact was long and Celosia had still glared at him, the look softening with every minute that ticked by. Severus took the opportunity and dove into her mind, sharing his memories with her.

They were all of Celosia and Severus as children. They were playing in the park, talking about magic, and then Hogwarts. Celosia was sorted into Ravenclaw and Severus in Slytherin, both of them staring at each other from across the Hall before going back to their own business. He showed her all the smiles they shared, the arguments they had, the resentment they had for each other, and then their reunion. Severus showed her every single memory of them together, first alone before he included the ones that included Lily and the other Evans.

A memory of Lily, Celosia and Severus sitting on a hill together triggered another memory from Severus, one that he did not intend to show Celosia at all. She saw lightning strike, and as soon as the flash was gone, Godric's Hollow was in front of her. She saw Severus staring up at the house before charging inside. She saw him slip into the open front door, the clean white kitchen untouched. He ventured on into the sitting room, where James Potter's wand lay on the ground in front of the dying fireplace. Severus turned on his heel and continued up the stairs, Celosia's heart breaking as he passed James' dead body, his brown eyes looking up at him blankly through his glasses.

Celosia swallowed the lump in her throat, fresh tears falling down her cheeks as Severus entered the nursery, collapsing on the floor immediately. A one-year old Harry sat in his crib, staring at his mother's dead body and crying out. Severus let out a sob, crawling over to the woman's body, her green eyes staring up at him. The window was crashed and debris lay around her. Severus held the woman in his arms, crying freely as his sobs joined the sound of Harry's, Celosia's dead sister in his arms.

She immediately pulled away and felt a bubble of anger. "That was the night Lily and James died, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Severus nodded, not sure what her reaction would be. He didn't want her to see it; no one was supposed to see it. He wouldn't have shown that memory to anyone.

Celosia glared up at him, Severus taken aback. "Why were _you_ there?" She hissed through her clenched teeth. "Why were you there on the night they died?"

"The Dark Lord was destroyed by Harry Potter." Severus stated the obvious. "I had to make sure they were alright."

"You had to make sure _she _was alright!" Celosia screamed. "Out of all the people, why was it you? It should have been me! Or even Petunia! We're her family, why were _you _the first one to cradle my sister's dead body before I had the chance!"

Severus stared at the angered woman in front of him, at a loss for words. A little piece of him felt that she was taking the situation a little too far, and making a big deal about it. Lily was his closest friend, and the woman he loved. Celosia sniffed, wiping away the tears that escaped her lashes. "You were there because you cared for her." She muttered, looking away and crossing her arms. "You loved Lily; you wanted to keep her safe. You didn't care if James or Harry died, you just wanted Lily to yourself."

"That is not true."

"Of course it is!" She exclaimed, glaring back at him. "You cared more about my sister than you've ever cared about me, you're only here because I'm the only remembrance of her you have left!"

"That's not true, and you know it!" Severus roared and the two were silent. "I cared about you and Lily equally, but I loved her with every part of my being. You and I never got along, what was I supposed to do after I killed your husband and made you miscarry from the Cruciatus Curse? I couldn't face you directly after that, you would have refused to see me after the arguments we had! I would have gone back to you if I could, not because you were related to Lily but because if I didn't have her, I knew I could have you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Lily is gone, I can't love her anymore." He hissed, taking a step towards her. Celosia didn't move, and only stared as he towered over her, their faces inches from each other. "Do you really think that all those intimate moments we've shared were out of pure lust? You don't deserve someone to just use you, I know that. You made me vulnerable in front of the Order and your own nephew; no one has ever been able to do that to me, not even your sister. There's something we have and that's something you can't deny."

Celosia stared up at him, seeing the man she cared for and had wanted ever since she laid eyes on him. They went through everything together and new each other inside and out. However the harsh reality of the war going on, Voldemort's return, Harry's task, Severus' duties and Celosia's painful memories and revelation was too much to build something on it.

Severus leaned closer to her, pausing to see if she wouldn't start screaming and hitting him."Severus," Her voice was soft, and his name rolled perfectly off her tongue. Their eyes connected and Severus saw the confusion in them, and the tension in the air rose. "I can't do this."

Without another word, she left the room, Severus remaining where he was. He stared at the stone floor in front of him, Celosia's perfume still wavering in the area, filling his senses. It was overwhelming and Severus sat in his desk chair, dropping his head in his hands in frustration.

The one woman who he had cared for and wanted to protect, the one he felt intense passion and love for, walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Celosia spent the next few days crying and letting out frustration while confined in her room. It didn't help that it was in the dungeons, just a few doors down from Severus' personal chambers but with a few extra silencing charms on her door and walls, she tried to forget about him. Out of all the fights in her life that involved Severus, this was by far the worst one. It couldn't have compared to what they had used to fight about in their school days. It didn't even compare to all of their fights combined into one.<p>

After a few days Celosia finally left her room, heading to the Great Hall. She sat at the staff table, making sure to keep away from Severus. She sat at the opposite end of the table, joining into mild discussion with Hagrid. A distraction was exactly something she needed. She was slightly curious that Dumbledore wasn't there, but dismissed the thought. She hardly wanted to think at all. The only thoughts she focused on was keeping Harry safe.

Many weeks passed and Celosia often stayed in her room, patrolling the halls during classes so it looked like she was doing the 'job' that Dumbledore hired her for. Umbridge was hardly seen and Celosia wondered if she was being blessed, or if someone had concealed a Disillusionment charm on her. No one said anything when they saw her, but they definitely did see her.

When Umbridge became Headmistress and Dumbledore escaped, Celosia felt anxious as ever. Fudge was definitely the cause of it, and the army Harry was teaching got caught for using magic. Celosia stood behind a pillar outside of the Great Hall, waiting for the DA members inside to come out from their punishment. Celosia wondered what Umbridge was making them do, and hoped it wasn't harsh or abusive. There were no screams or shouts coming from the Hall and that helped to ease her mind.

Once students started to shuffle out, Harry walked quickly, Celosia coming out from her spot to stand in front of her. "Hey, love." She smiled softly and he looked at her.

"Do you need something?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you busy?" She countered and he shook his head. "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

Harry didn't refuse, knowing he couldn't do anything else. He was planning to go straight up to the common room, where he would get Hermione to put a soothing spell on his hand. It would have to wait, and the skin on the back of his left hand burned as Harry pushed his robe sleeve to cover it.

Celosia led him through the halls, to a side of the castle that Harry hardly saw. She brought him up several spiral staircases before they reached a high Tower. "Where's this?" Harry asked as he looked out the window.

"One of the Towers, not as tall as the others but it's on the other side of the castle." Celosia smiled. "Umbridge won't be coming here. Hardly anyone does."

"How did you find it?" He asked, letting his curious side get the better of him.

"Your father and Sirius." She chuckled and set her hands on the window sill, the wind blowing against her hair softly. "I'm sorry Umbridge found out about Dumbledore's Army."

"We were being careless." Harry muttered, looking down. "Rather, one of our members blabbed to the pink toad. I hope she gets eaten by a giant so she can't come back next year. I actually want to learn something."

"You already know so much." Celosia smiled, looking at him. "So much that you've taught others, as well. It's going to prove useful."

"I didn't know you stayed after what happened with Snape." Harry muttered.

"Severus and I got into an argument." Celosia said harshly and before Harry could say anything her brows furrowed. "What's this?"

Her hand went to Harry's left, taking his arm and lifting it to her eye sight. She pushed his sleeve back and Harry flinched, trying to pull away but to no avail. The words "I must not tell lies" were carved into the back of Harry's hand, the skin red and irritated, a few drops of blood seeping through the letters.

"What happened?" Celosia asked, feeling her maternal side get the best of her. "Did Umbridge do this to you?"

"It's fine," Harry insisted.

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her wand, tracing it against the letters. They didn't fade or disappear, but the blood was whisked away and Harry felt his hand sooth. "That bitch, how dare she do this to you, with magic no less! Was this just from today?"

"And a past detention I had with her." Harry muttered, knowing not to hide it from her. Deep inside he was hoping Celosia would do something to make Umbridge leave. "I told her Voldemort was back and she made me write this."

"She won't get away with it." She hissed through her teeth and dropped his hand, Harry rubbing it gently.

"You aren't going to get yourself in trouble with the Ministry too, will you?" The boy asked with true concern. "I don't want you to be leaving."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled and looked at him. "The year is almost over. Even if she did make me leave the castle, you'll see me in July."


	20. Confronting Umbridge

Responses to past reviews:

Nanettez - that is correct, but note I didn't say anything about Lucius also being in seventh year with Severus. And, remember that Muggle schooling is different compared to wizarding schooling, as in typically Petunia would have graduated at age 18 while Celosia graduated at age 17. Lily and Severus are also still going to be attending Hogwarts, and therefore planned for them not to do magic. Also, it wouldn't really make a difference to the story if they did do magic outside of the home.

* * *

><p>Celosia avoided Severus, not even glancing at him or acknowledging him. It was killing her inside, but she much preferred to do it. Her insides were still bubbling with the anger and sorrow she had witnessed from him, and that he kept it from her all this time. She couldn't believe Severus had killed Andre and her baby, whether on orders or not. She slept with that man! Twice! More than twice!<p>

Severus tried his best to talk to Celosia, try to restore their friendship and relationship. She was all he had left and if it was the last thing he would do, he was going to get her back. He needed her with him, without her he felt like an empty shell. Sure he had a purpose to protect Potter but Celosia meant more to him than anyone else.

Countless times he'd catch her as she was leaving her private chambers, calling out her name but never did she look at him, nor act at all like someone was in the Hall with her. He had even resorting going up to her, trying to grab onto her arm before she found a professor or student and rushed towards them, catching up with them. Severus obviously knew she was avoiding him, but he wouldn't stop trying. He couldn't.

Celosia actually went to monitoring the halls full time, Umbridge and Filch catching her but not making a fuss about it. Umbridge was busy as Headmistress, and for that Celosia was thankful. She would deal with that toad later. The other staff were either in on Dumbledore's plan or thought Celosia was actually on duty like Umbridge was supposed to believe. Either way, it was all in Celosia's favour.

Monitoring the halls during the OWL examinations wasn't too hard and Celosia found it an opportunity for her to think. Harry was doing his exam and Umbridge was monitoring, leaving the other teachers to be completely free. She didn't know where Severus was patrolling and Celosia felt relief that she didn't have to try and ignore him again.

"Psst." A voice whispered behind her. Celosia turned and saw the Weasley twins hiding behind a pillar.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, walking towards them.

"You might want to get out of the Halls, Cel." Fred advised.

"We're planning something for Umbridge." George continued.

"Wouldn't be good if you were caught in between." Fred added.

"Might wanna wait outside so you can see for yourself." They finished at the same time and Celosia furrowed her brows.

"Fifth years are doing their OWL examinations, I'm sure you know." She frowned. "I don't think you'd want your brother to fail because of your interruption."

"Oh relax, Cel." George insisted. "They're almost done anyways. Umbridge is going to keep them in there for an hour extra, that's for sure."

"You aren't even really here for patrolling, we know." Fred winked.

Celosia sighed, tucking her wand in her belt. "Fine, but if what you're going to do affects Harry's grade, I'm telling your mother."

"Yeah, yeah." They rolled their eyes and Celosia smirked, walking off to the courtyard.

The Weasleys indeed had a brilliant plan, and Celosia was glad that she went along with it when she saw it. Umbridge was standing outside the hall, her shattered Educational Decrees surrounding her on the ground. Her hair still had sparks and was smoking slightly, making Celosia hide her laughter.

As the students gathered outside to cheer, Celosia leaned against the back wall, her arms crossed and a smile on her face. She wondered where the other teachers were but then figured that none of them would have wanted to stop what had happened. Figuring it wouldn't be good if she was caught in the area, Celosia walked back inside.

Harry fell to the ground, visions of Sirius and Voldemort filling his mind. Hermione ran over to him, leading him out of the crowd. "Sirius." He muttered out. Ron quickly joined them as they walked through the castle. "Voldemort has him."

"What?" Hermione was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it!" He exclaimed as they walked up the many stairs. "They're in the Department of Mysteries, the same place I saw Ron's dad get attacked."

"You're positive?" Ron asked and Harry furiously nodded. "Don't you think we should tell Celosia? She's in the castle, she can help. She's in the Order as well."

"There's no time." Harry panted as they ran up the stairs. "We need to get there."

"How?" Hermione furrowed her brows. "Umbridge has all the fireplaces monitored."

"Not her own." He answered and they barged into the office. The cats on pink plates started mewing right when the door opened, Harry striding to the fireplace and throwing Floo Powder in. "I'll go to the Ministry, you two get the Order."

"No, we're going with you." Ron insisted.

"That you are." A voice said and they turned, and outraged Umbridge standing at the doorway. Behind her was Draco Malfoy and several other Slytherins that were a part of Umbridge's Squad. Draco and Crabbe grabbed Ron and Hermione, Umbridge flicking her wand as Harry was forced to sit in a chair.

Soon after, the DA members were caught and put in the office, Umbridge facing Harry. The woman leaned over, looking at the boy in the eye. "Where were you going to go?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nowhere." Harry answered.

"Liar!" Umbridge's hand went up and the door slammed open.

"Oh, NO you will NOT touch my nephew!" A voice roared and everyone turned to the doorway, Celosia glaring at Umbridge. "You sick bitch, first you abuse my nephew and the rest of the students, now you're about to slap him?"

"Celosia Evans." Umbridge stood straight, looking at her.

"It's Dilaurentis." She snapped.

"Ah, yes." Umbridge smiled. "I've seen you around the castle but unfortunately never had the time to ask about your business here."

"As you well know, Dolores, Albus has given me a position in the castle." She sneered. "He offered it to me last year."

"You, out of all people?" Umbridge raised a brow. "Surely there are better witches or wizards out there, who haven't been distracted by Muggles to continue their magical practices."

"So just because I married a Muggle, I'm not fit to be here?" Celosia's voice raised. "In case you forgot, Umbridge, my husband and baby died!"

"I'm well aware." She nodded with no pity in her voice. "Even more reason to not allow you here."

Celosia grabbed at her wand, snarling before a figure beside her made her stop. "Celosia." A deep voice warned and she closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Harry watched as Severus immediately calmed her, but even he could tell there was tension between the two.

"Snape, I'm sure you've got my summons." Umbridge turned her attention to the Potions Master. "I require Veritaserum."

"I'm afraid my stock is empty." He muttered. "You used it all interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang."

"So now you've gotten the staff to do your dirty work?" Celosia narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Veritaserum on students is forbidden!" Her gaze turned on Severus. "And _you _of all people should know that!"

"One more outburst from you and I'll make sure you're never allowed into this castle again!" Umbridge yelled and Celosia glared at her, letting out a growl that made Umbridge take a step back.

"I was just leaving." Celosia hissed. "I'd be absolutely stupid to want to enter this castle with you inside it, you sick fucker."

Umbridge watched in disbelief as Celosia walked out the door, the students impressed. Even Draco and the others were surprised. None of them have met Celosia other than Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Severus' brows raised in surprise and he looked at Umbridge. "I'm afraid I cannot help you unless you'd like to poison Potter."

"No matter." Umbridge huffed, turning back to the boy who lived. His eyes were stuck on Severus' and before the man walked out the door he shouted.

"He's got him!" Severus turned as Harry spoke. "He's got Padfoot at the place where _it _is hidden!"

Everyone in the room was quiet, and Severus stared at Harry. Surely this was from one of his visions. But was the Dark Lord actually showing him his godfather, or just messing with the boy's mind? It would be hard to escape Umbridge. "Padfoot, what is Padfoot?" Umbridge asked impatiently. "What is he talking about?"

Severus looked at the woman staring up at him with her chin in the air. He wanted to sneer but settled for shrugging. "I have no idea." He said slowly before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He was quite surprised when he saw Celosia leaning against the wall, having heard everything going on. Her arms were crossed and she didn't even look at him. "Black may be in danger." He started to explain.

"I heard." She interrupted, kicking off the wall and starting to walk down the stairs, Severus following.

"I will alert the Order members immediately, perhaps you can assist." He suggested and Celosia merely walked on, Severus taking it as a yes. They reached the DADA classroom and Severus took out his wand. "I can get a letter out to someone from Hogsmeade, and get them to alert the Order. Or I can send an owl, whichever is faster."

Severus was in his own mind, speaking his thoughts as a way of getting Celosia to talk to him and join. He was too wrapped into deciding how to de-spell the fireplaces he didn't even notice Celosia reach for a book on one of the shelves, pointing her wand at it.

"Portus." She muttered and Severus looked up.

"Celosia, no!" He jumped towards her but the woman had already grabbed onto the Portkey, Severus' fingers grabbing at thin air. A growl escaped his lips as he flicked his wand, a piece of parchment with a warning on it appearing as he ran out, trying to find the nearest owl.


	21. Family Quarrels

**Thanks for all the reviews, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Celosia stood in disbelief, her wand at her side and her free hand over her mouth. Her eyes watched in horror and sadness as Remus held Harry back, his screams filling the entire area. The Death Eaters had fled, Bellatrix Lestrange cackling madly as she slipped out of the room. The misty veil that had captured Sirius was still in movement, as if nothing had disturbed it.<p>

Harry broke out of Remus' arms, sprinting in the direction Bellatrix went. Celosia knew she had to follow him, she had to, but her legs wouldn't move. Her eyes were still glued on the veil, where her brother-in-law's best friend had just disappeared through.

The Order members seemed to come to their senses, sending out warning to the Minister. Celosia tucked her wand away, Remus grabbing her arm and pulling her into a hug. Out of all the people there, the two of them knew Sirius the longest. They hung out with him during their free time at school, got used to his sarcastic jokes and his strong attitude. No one else there would understand how much of a loss it had been, not even Harry.

"Don't die on me anytime soon." Remus whispered in her ear.

"You too." She muttered, pulling away from his grasp. They all took one last look at the veil before following the direction that Harry and Bellatrix had disappeared to.

The Minister had arrived, and Celosia froze, seeing Harry on the ground, Voldemort pointing his wand at him before Disapparating. The entire Ministry soon arrived, including the press and Albus Dumbledore assisted Harry to his feet, magical cameras snapping photos as the old man led the boy to a spare fireplace.

Celosia watched as Dumbledore pushed Harry into the green flames, joining him and yelling clearly 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' before they both disappeared.

Once Celosia herself got to the castle, she found Harry walking out of Dumbledore's office, his head low as he stared at the ground. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had a few scratches on his face and arms, sorrow filled in his eyes.

"Harry." She whispered softly and he looked up, seeing his aunt standing at the end of the Hall. Her arms slowly started to open and Harry strode towards her quickly, tackling himself into her chest and wrapping his arms around her torso tightly.

Celosia set her arms on Harry's back, rubbing slowly up and down in a soothing motion, a sob escaping his lips. "Shh." She muttered into his ear, allowing him to let the emotions out. "He is so proud of you. He did this for you, and he is happy."

Harry felt a nagging in his head that made him twist her words into thinking that Harry was the cause of Sirius' death. Of course he was, everyone was. He quickly dismissed the thought, feeling relief and comfort that he hadn't felt in his entire life. Sure Ron and Hermione were comforting, and Dumbledore even, but not like this. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even come to compare at how motherly Celosia was to him. She was the only blood he had left that cared deeply about him, and he was thankful he had someone there. He had never known love from a parent, or comfort, nor hugs like this.

In that blissful moment with Celosia's cheek resting against the top of Harry's head, he felt like the happiest boy on the Earth. His tears stopped flowing and he let out a long sigh, tightening his grip around his aunt.

* * *

><p>Celosia escorted Harry onto and off King's Cross. She left him to Ron and Hermione, Celosia taking up a compartment all to herself at the very end of the train. Harry had insisted that she stay with him, refusing to want to go back to the Dursleys. They wouldn't understand his torment and would find it an advantage to further put him down. Celosia of course would not accept it.<p>

The train ride was long but soon Harry was taking his trunk off the train, saying his goodbyes to his best friends before passing through the platform. The Dursleys were parked outside, Harry surprised that all three of them came. Never had Petunia and Dudley come with Vernon to the train station, and Harry was quite curious.

Vernon saw the boy approaching the car and uncrossed his arms. "Took you long enough!" He snapped before the figure behind him made him stop. Celosia looked at Vernon, her cloak in her hands.

"Hello again, Vernon." She muttered coldly and he seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes, hello Celosia." He said quickly and opened the trunk, grabbing Harry's trunk and stuffing it in. Hedwig hooted in her cage as the man tried to stuff her in as well.

"Harry, take Hedwig in the car with us." Celosia said, walking over and taking the cage from a shocked and motionless Vernon. She slipped the cool metal back under Harry's fingers before opening the back seat.

Dudley sat at the back on the left side, looking up in shock at Celosia's presence. He stopped eating the chocolate ice cream in his mouth, staring up at her with his mouth wide. Petunia looked in the side mirror, seeing her sister's reflection. She immediately whipped around, glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to discuss something with you." Celosia said in a deadly tone that Petunia immediately stopped talking. She had respect for her sister, more so than she did for Lily. Lily was always a lost cause caught up in the world of magic. Celosia actually kept in touch with her Muggle life, even marrying a Muggle man. For that, Petunia was thankful for. At least two people in her family were sane.

Celosia climbed into the middle, sitting down as Harry entered, closing the door behind them. Vernon slipped into the driver's seat, immediately turning it on and backing out of the parking lot. Hedwig sat in Harry's lap, hooting lightly as Celosia slipped her finger in between the bars of her cage. The owl nipped at her finger very lightly before ruffling his feathers. Celosia smiled.

"She likes you." Harry muttered so softly the Dursleys were even surprised. Sure the boy was quiet but never had he spoke like that. It was as if someone tore out some of his soul, or he had received bad news. Petunia swallowed. Perhaps it was connected to the news Celosia was going to tell?

Once they got to the house, Celosia took Harry's trunk, manually bringing it into the house and up to his room. Vernon had tried to stop her before Petunia told him to leave it, knowing Celosia would have refused anyways. She was relieved so far that her sister hadn't used magic at all.

Once Harry was taking care of his things upstairs, Celosia descended the steps, walking into the sitting room. Dudley was sitting on the couch, finishing up his dessert as he laughed at the television screen. Petunia was sitting on the couch beside her son, Vernon lounged in a large leather armchair.

At the first glance of Celosia, Petunia reached for the remote, turning the screen off. Dudley yelled in protest, and after following his mother's gaze, he stopped, staring at the woman standing in the middle of the room. Vernon looked up at her and Celosia's eyes swept over the area. It was very clean and organized, which always did suit Petunia. "Take a seat then." Petunia's voice said harshly and Celosia sat on the couch across from them.

"You had news?" Vernon asked in a rough voice and Celosia nodded.

"As you well know, Harry had a godfather." She started and looked at Petunia. "James' best friend, Sirius. He had a house and everything."

"Had?" Dudley had squeaked the word out, unable to stop his mouth from moving. Celosia looked at him and nodded.

"A battle broke out at the end of the school year." She continued in a soft voice, the memory of seeing Sirius get hit with the Killing Curse and his body slipping through the white mist still haunting her. Petunia noticed this. "In the end, Harry's god-father was killed."

Her voice broke on the last word and she stared at the carpet floor, playing with her fingernails. Petunia watched her. She had heard about this Sirius fellow countless times from Lily and Celosia, and knew he meant something to them. She didn't care to ever think about him because he was a wizard as well.

"Harry witnessed it, as have I and many other people." She continued quietly, but still loud enough for the Dursleys to hear. Vernon was leaning in his chair, staring at her with squinted eyes. Obviously he didn't care about this. "I'm telling you this because Harry is very fragile at the moment. Sirius was the only family he had left besides me."

Petunia was slightly taken aback. They were his family too, weren't they? Sure she didn't like to admit it at leisure but Harry was still Petunia's nephew. She felt slightly insulted that the three Dursleys wouldn't even be considered the boy's blood. They took him in for goodness sake!

"It's just a phase." Vernon interrupted, waving it off as if it was nothing. "He was just like this when he came back last year."

"What are you doing?" A voice said and they all looked up, Harry walking into the living room. He stood, staring at Celosia. "I thought you were just going to drop me off."

"I'm telling your caretakers that you suffered a loss." Celosia said, looking at the boy. He didn't move, or take his eyes off Celosia. She looked in worry; it looked like Harry was angry.

"You didn't have to." He said. "They don't care. They won't treat me any less."

The three Dursleys were quiet under the look Celosia cast them. Harry was staring at the floor and Celosia leaned forward, looking at Harry. "You don't know that for sure."

"I do." Harry said, looking up. "They didn't care about last summer, you saw."

"Surely you told them that you witnessed Cedric Diggory's death?" Celosia stood up. "That your arm had been cut open and your blood used to resurrect the darkest wizard in our time? That you almost died at his hands as well as Barty Crouch Junior's?"

Harry stared at the ground, Petunia wrapping her arm around Dudley's shoulders. The boy's face seemed to fall and he was in shock. Vernon looked on, slight shock on his face. "No." Harry muttered and Celosia shook her head, looking at Petunia.

"You didn't know that, did you?" She asked. "That the boy you pushed around, ordered, and abused had witnessed a night far worse than anything you could ever experience?" Her eyes went on Dudley, who looked up at her. "I bet you didn't know Cedric was the boy that was killed in front of your cousin's eyes."

Dudley shook his head furiously, taking a pillow and hugging it to his chest. It made him feel guilty for constantly making fun of Harry for screaming about a boy named Cedric in his nightmares. "I bet they don't even know you won the Triwizard Tournament." Celosia continued. "That you defeated mermaids and dragons," at this the Dursleys winced. "Or that the year previous you saved Sirius and Buckbeak from death. They don't even know you speak Parseltongue, or got into the Chamber of Secrets to save a girl by shoving a sword through a big ass snake. They don't even know in your very first year at Hogwarts that you encountered the very monster that gave you that scar."

"They don't care!" Harry exclaimed. "They never like to hear about magic, and me saving lives or being a champion, getting a trophy, winning Quidditch or witnessing deaths doesn't change the way they're going to treat me!"

Everyone was silent and Petunia was still shaken that everything that happened to Harry was because of the wizarding world. If he was a normal boy she probably would have given him more praise. "We've never heard of these things." Vernon said carelessly. "The boy has never shared with us so we won't give him praise for it."

"Yes well, now that you know I expect you'll be treating him better." Celosia sneered, her demeanor turning deadly cold. "You remember what Severus and I said, Petunia."

Harry was slightly confused at this statement. Snape had come here? He wasn't able to think any further because Celosia had wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. After letting go, she looked him in the eyes, matching green facing each other.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered and kissed his forehead. "You won't be here all summer, expect a visit from someone soon."

Celosia smiled down at her nephew, who seemed calmer about the situation. Pulling her cloak on, Celosia smirked as she saw the Dursleys visibly flinch. She looked a lot like someone from her world and to make it more awkward, she Apparated on the spot.

Petunia and Dudley cried out in surprise at the sudden disappearance, Vernon jumping back. Harry held back a smirk.


	22. Departure

**Happy New Year to all of you, thank you for the reviews, here's a new chapter! **

* * *

><p>Celosia hadn't spoken to Severus at all since her visit to the Dursleys, and took down the wards that were connecting their houses together. She fixed them so they were both separate, and removed the flowers from the front of her home. She kept her curtains at the front of the house closed, not ever taking glances at the house across the street. She didn't need to see the man who took her heart and lied to her face.<p>

It was a great surprise when she found out that he had killed Albus Dumbledore. Celosia heard from Remus, and immediately felt strong resentment towards him. Of course she knew of his loyalties but at the moment, she wanted nothing to do with him.

Harry and the other students left Hogwarts a few days early, Celosia willing to stay with him at Grimmauld before she dropped him off at the Dursleys. She would also have to assist with her sister's family getting transported to a new Muggle location safely, and Celosia was most likely part of the protection plan.

Sitting in the living room of Grimmauld, Celosia had a large fire in the fireplace, the lights dimmed. She had a mug of hot chocolate in her fingers, a black silk robe wrapped around her as her hair fell down around her shoulders. Harry sat beside her, dressed in his sleeping attire and staring at the flames, sipping his own drink occasionally.

"I can't believe Dumbledore trusted him." Harry muttered.

Celosia leaned back on the sofa, her arm slung over the back of the furniture where Harry's head was. She knew she couldn't tell him where his loyalties lied, and decided to play along. "Neither can I." She murmured, setting her cup down. "Let's get your mind off it. When was the last time you practice Occlumency?"

"Not for a year, more than that." Harry answered, looking at his aunt. She sat straight, taking his hand and holding it between hers.

"I think it would be good if we practiced some." She said and Harry raised a brow.

"You know Occlumency?"

"Not well, but I do know a thing or two about Legilimency." She smiled and looked at him. "Now I want you to close your eyes, and think about nothing. Mentally visualize that all your memories are behind a brick wall, and you need to keep that wall up to block forces from coming in. I'm going to try to start off soft, I don't expect you to get it right away."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. Celosia gave him a few seconds to relax, before looking at him intently. "Legilimens."

Harry felt a pressure at the back of his mind, but not as harsh as Voldemort or Snape had ever been. Celosia wasn't lying when she said she was going to start easy. With no trouble at all, he kept the force out, Celosia stopping. "Very good."

"Give me something harder." He said immediately and she smiled.

"Alright. Legilimens."

The pressure was harder, like Snape had usually done in his lessons. Harry felt himself try to concentrate on keeping the force out, thinking that the force was the Dark Lord. All his memories of his friends and family had to be kept safe and Harry kept his wall up, determination fueling his energy.

Celosia pulled out, obviously impressed. "That was very well done. You're getting good at this."

"Took an effort though." The boy admitted, panting slightly. "Let's do it again. Harder."

"You're sure?"

A nod of approval was all Celosia needed. She looked at him and then let out a breath, pushing into his mind with a force that she imagined the Dark Lord would use. Harry let out a grunt, clamping his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth.

There was a slight barrier that Celosia was impressed about before Harry completely let go, his thoughts and memories pouring out to her. She saw the kiss he shared with Ginny Weasley in the Room of Requirement, followed by Severus' old copy of Advanced Potions. The letters "Property of the Half-Blood Prince" was in small messy handwriting in the corner of the page before a small flash of Severus' worst memory popped up. That triggered memories of Harry embracing Ron and Hermione, then in turn hugging Sirius and Celosia. An image of Lily and James dancing in a magical photograph filled the scene and it quickly turned to Lily being hit by the Killing Curse. A flash of Harry at eleven years old appeared, the boy crawling out of a cupboard under the stairs, his belongings and an old mattress inside before Petunia screeched at him from the kitchen.

Celosia pulled away, looking at Harry in shock. He was panting, drops of sweat forming at his forehead before he looked up at her. The look on her face was absolutely terrifying, and Celosia let go of his hands, glaring at the fire. "She kept you in a cupboard?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"For about eleven or twelve years." Harry answered casually, taking a sip of his now cold beverage. "It wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad?" Celosia repeated in a harsh tone. "That bloody woman, how dare she!"

"Celosia, the Dursleys have treated me like shit for my entire life, I'm completely fine by it!"

"No!" She jumped to her feet. "You've been robbed of the childhood you should have had, Harry. Lily and I were confident in her that she would be the family you never had."

"Well, that didn't work out too well." He muttered then looked at her. "Besides, that's what you're for. I've never known what it's like to have a family until you and Sirius came along. You two were like my parents already, and you were so close to them."

Celosia calmed down, controlling her breathing. Her hands were clenched into fists and she opened and closed her fingers slowly. "Believe me, Petunia will not get away with this."

* * *

><p>Four days before Harry's seventeenth birthday, the boy was organizing his things, separating the essentials from his school things. Several books were lined against the walls on his bed and he had his Hogwarts uniform folded and placed carefully on the worn out bed sheets.<p>

He had just tried, yet again, to convince his uncle to allow them to accept the protection from the Order, and although Harry wasn't close to the Dursleys, he didn't want them dead, or releasing information about him. There was nothing they could say but something deep down in him didn't want them gone for good. They were his only family besides Celosia. She was going to fight, and if by chance she died, Harry wouldn't have anyone else besides the Dursleys.

Lugging his trunk and owl cage down the stairs, Harry waited, Hedwig looking glum as he tried to cheer the owl up. The entire house was emptied and the Dursleys were ready and packed, having put everything in the car and only awaiting their transportation.

A ringing of the doorbell made Harry jump up and before he could reach over, Vernon walked over from the living room, ordering Harry to stay behind. The boy rolled his eyes, walking into the living room where his aunt and cousin were waiting.

A few voices were heard and soon Vernon came back, followed by two figures. Dedalus Diggle was the first to stride in, catching a glimpse of Harry and immediately grinning. "Harry Potter!" He exclaimed, taking his hand in his and shaking it. "Such an honour, as always!"

"Hellow, Dedalus." Harry smiled back and the female figure in the room made him shocked. "Celosia?"

"Hi love." She smiled softly at him, dressed in a long leather cloak and tight black pants, leather boots laced up to her knees as she wore a simple dark purple shirt underneath.

"I thought Hestia Jones was going to come?" Harry asked.

"She ran into a spot of trouble." Dedalus answered. "She'll be joining us when we place your family. Celosia will be staying as well."

Petunia looked over to her sister, who was staring back at her with an emotionless look. Her eyes were glaring daggers at her and she set an arm around Dudley. "Harry, we have a change of plans for you." Celosia said, looking at her nephew. "Mad-Eye will explain when he comes here."

Vernon walked over to his wife and son, all three of them staring at the wizards in their empty living room. Celosia had her wand out and a loud voice from Dedalus' pocket made them jump. He took out his pocket watch, checking the time as the constant shouts of 'Hurry up!' were ceased. "Yes, well, we ought to get going soon."

"Good." Vernon swung his arms around, obviously feeling awkward as he knew the final family goodbyes were coming soon.

"So, we'll be driving about ten miles or so until we do Side-Along Apparition, where we will reach our destination. Hestia, Celosia and I will remain as protection and keep wards up, then remain living with your relatives until the battle is, hopefully, over." Dedalus explained.

"How long will that take?" Petunia asked and Celosia glared at her.

"You have better things to worry about than how long you're going to be staying in a safe house." She sneered and her sister looked taken aback. "I didn't know it at the time, but it has just come to my realization that you kept Harry in a cupboard under the stairs for over ten years."

"So?" Petunia asked. "There weren't enough rooms."

"Dudley has a second bedroom, and there is an additional guest room upstairs." Celosia snapped, silencing her sister. "This is the last straw Petunia. You've tortured my nephew for too long."

"Celosia, it's fine, really." Harry insisted, not wanting this argument to be their way of goodbye. He just wanted everyone to get out so they could be safe.

"No." She interrupted him and raised her wand, making Petunia jump and wrap her arms around Dudley, Vernon letting out a yelp. "Listen here, I gave you so many warnings and it does not seem like a fit enough punishment. The safe house we are all going to is far from Muggle communication and requires over a half an hour drive to the nearest town. You were required to stay there for at least a year or two, maybe more, depending on how long it takes Harry to be successful."

A smirk slipped its way onto her lips and Petunia was genuinely afraid. "I am the safe keeper of the house you will be living in. I have protective charms and other spells around it that will require you to remain living in there at least five years after Harry is victorious, which he will be."

"Five?" Vernon exclaimed. "What about our jobs? Schooling for Dudley? What about our friends, and food!"

"I did say you'll require a half an hour ride to the nearest town." She shrugged. "Better save up on gas money. Now, I have special charms around the home so after Harry is victorious, Dedalus, Hestia and I will leave. You three will remain there, and you will not be able to physically leave the house completely, sell it, sign it off to someone else, burn it, destroy it or hide from it until five years after the war is over. In the meantime, a family full of wizards and witches will be staying in this home, and once the required time has passed, you will have to buy this home back."

"That's insane!" Petunia exclaimed.

"So has what you've been doing to our nephew for his entire life." Celosia snapped. "What would Lily say if she could see you now?"

Petunia remained silent and Dedalus' watch yelled yet again. "Alright, we need to leave now."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, boy." Vernon said, walking over to Harry and about to shake his hand, before visibly wincing and going back to swinging his arms. Harry had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes as Vernon walked towards the door.

Harry looked over at Petunia, and Celosia moved to where Dedalus was at the side of the room. "Goodbye then." Petunia said and walked towards her husband before she noticed Dudley hadn't moved.

"I never thought you were a waste of space, you know." He muttered, staring at the floor before looking at his cousin in the eyes. "I'll see you, Harry."

"Yeah, hopefully." Harry nodded, smirking slightly as he shook his hand. "Take care of yourself, Big D. Get to know our Aunt Celosia, she's actually an amazing person."

Dudley merely nodded before following his family out the door. Dedalus and Celosia followed them, Harry walking them all out the door. He stopped at the doorstep, Dedalus handing instructions to Vernon as he got into the driver's seat, Petunia and Dudley at the back and Dedalus opening the passenger seat. The man froze, and looked up. "Good luck to you, Mr. Potter. The entire wizarding world's fate rests on your shoulders."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, feeling the pressure in his chest. Vernon had rolled down all the windows, checking to make sure he had a full tank of gas and that all his credit cards and other supplies were in his pocket.

Celosia turned to Harry, looking him in the eyes. "You're almost as tall as me now."

"Getting there." He smirked, reaching her chin.

"I advise you keep your mind open once you destroy a Horcrux, Harry." Celosia warned. "Once you destroy a piece of his soul, his mind will be vulnerable as well. He might accidentally slip where his next Horcrux is."

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry nodded and Celosia had him in her arms. She hugged him tightly, and he returned it, grabbing onto her as if it would be the last time. It just might be. "Keep them safe."

"I will." She muttered and pulled away, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Keep yourself safe. Stay smart, remember your Gryffindor bravery."

Harry nodded and watched as Celosia walked towards the car, holding out her hand. As she passed over the protective charms, she felt the force of it brush against her palm. "Quite magnificent charms around this home." She announced and turned back to Harry once she got to the backseat door. The Boy Who Lived made eye contact with his aunt, Lily's eyes looking at each other.

"I love you, Harry." Celosia announced and Harry felt the warmest sensation in his chest. Not once had anyone ever told him that. He couldn't even remember his parents telling him they loved him.

"I love you too, Aunt Celosia."


	23. Magical Muggle Life

The car ride to the Apparition destination was quite awkward, Celosia looking out the window with Dudley in between her and Petunia. Dedalus had constantly hummed to himself, trying to spark up conversation but soon stopped trying once he realized the Muggles wouldn't answer him.

Once they reached their destination, they all quickly got out of the car, Dedalus shrinking it with a flick of his wand as Petunia set a hand to her heart. "Better get used to the sight of magic." Celosia warned. "You'll be seeing a lot of it."

"Alright, now, Mr. Dursley, if you'll hold onto my arm, I will Apparate you to our destination. Celosia will be taking your wife and son."

Celosia held her arm out for Petunia and Dudley to hold on either side of her. Dudley stared at the arm in front of him, seeming just as hesitant as his parents. "Might want to hurry before Death Eaters or Dementors find us." Celosia said impatiently and at the mention of Dementors Dudley immediately slipped his arm through hers.

At the action Vernon latched himself onto Dedalus, the two Apparating immediately. Petunia seemed shocked at this before his son spoke up. "Come on, mum." At his son's pleading voice Petunia sighed, holding onto Celosia's other arm as she turned, bringing all three of them through a tight spinning sensation.

Once they stopped Celosia let them go, the two trying to steady themselves. "If you have to throw up, I suggest you do it inside the house." Celosia warned, pulling her wand out. Hestia and Dedalus were already set on adding more protective charms and Celosia motioned towards the open door, Vernon on the other side of it. "Go on, then." She insisted and the two rushed into the house, watching as Celosia slammed the door. They all peaked through the window beside it, Celosia pointing her wand to the sky and muttering spells under her breath.

After about half an hour of setting up the charms and Dedalus bringing the car back to full size, the three wizards walked inside, the Dursley's belongings floating right behind them. Petunia and Vernon were seated on the couch, Dudley in between them. They were all close together and watched as their belongings unpacked themselves, zooming into the living room, kitchen or upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Like it so far?" Hestia asked, not bothering to introduce herself. She heard things about the Dursleys and they were absolutely horrid Muggles.

"It's horrible!" Petunia exclaimed. "It's small, dirty and dark!"

"Better get used to it then." Celosia said emotionlessly, disappearing up the stairs without another word.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and the Dursleys were surprisingly settling in with the three wizards in their new home. They complained often about the space but soon gave up the fight, knowing that Celosia, Dedalus and Hestia wouldn't change their minds and wouldn't hesitate to use magic on them when their patience ran out.<p>

The use of magic around the house was frequent, too frequent that Vernon and Dudley got used to it. If they were eating at the kitchen table and the plates would float towards them, they were no longer phased by it. Petunia seemed to flinch still and was quite hesitant but was trying to become comfortable. Who knew how long they would be living with the wizards.

The fifth day had passed and Celosia walked into the kitchen, Hestia and Dedalus already magically setting the table and serving the food. The Dursleys were seated awkwardly, hands in their laps as their food was placed onto their plates. They watched as everything quickly started to settle themselves down. Dedalus kept his wand up, about to fill the mugs with coffee with a flick before Celosia noticed the Dursley's discomfort.

"Please Dedalus, allow me." She held a hand up, snatching the pot before Dedalus could do anything. The Dursleys took notice and looked at her, watching as the woman manually started filling up their mugs, Hestia placing a carton of milk and some sugar in the middle of the table. "How do you take your coffee, Vernon?"

The man merely stared at Celosia as she poured the dark liquid into his cup. "Bit of milk." He managed to mutter out and Celosia nodded, grabbing the carton and pouring a little in before moving onto Petunia.

"Two sugars and a some milk, right?" She recalled and looked up at her sister. Their eyes connected and they seemed lost in the moment for a brief second. Petunia nodded and Celosia pulled away, adding two cubes of sugars and taking the milk carton, pouring a small amount in. "Just like me."

"Harry's birthday passed." Hestia noted, taking a seat at the table. "I wonder if he's used magic yet."

"He probably did." Celosia muttered, stirring her sister's drink. "Knowing the things he has to do."

"The Order contacted us last night, while you were sleeping." Dedalus informed from his spot against the counter. "Of course they would have told us earlier if they could but the relocation mission was successful."

"Wonderful." Celosia smiled, moving to Dudley, who was seated beside his father. "Do you usually have coffee, Dudley? Would you like something else? Milk? Tea? Juice perhaps?"

Dudley looked at his aunt, a sweet smile on her face. At that moment you wouldn't have guessed she was a witch with the way she was manually pouring her family drinks for breakfast. "Milk's fine."

"Of course." Her smile seemed to widen and she set the coffee pot down, grabbing the carton of milk yet again and starting to pour the thick liquid into her nephew's mug.

"Celosia, something happened." Hestia muttered.

"Oh?" The woman kept pouring, not really paying attention to the conversation. She wanted a distraction from everything. If she was left alone to think, her mind would wander to the worst things.

"Mad-Eye died."

Celosia froze, stopping when Dudley's mug was ¾ full. Dudley looked up at his aunt, her smile gone and her eyes widening in surprise. He didn't know who this Mad-Eye was but he probably was a friend of hers.

Composing herself, Celosia filled his cup to the rim, settling herself in the chair across from Dudley and beside her sister, Hestia on her other side. She poured herself some coffee, stirring it slowly.

"He died for a good reason." Dedalus said, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, of course." Celosia smiled softly. "He was a wonderful man. Loyal to the very end." She sipped at her cup, the hot liquid burning at her throat. "I hope no one else dies."

Everyone ate their breakfast quietly, feeling the emotional tension in the air. Soon after they were all doing their own business, the Dursleys watching television in the living room, Hestia and Dedalus in another room, Celosia sitting with her relatives.

Dudley watched the many Muggle shows for the past hours, laughing along with his parents. It was a good distraction from the danger they were in, and the fact there were wizards around them. Personally he didn't mind it anymore. His mother had exaggerated- they really weren't bad. It was actually kind of cool. Celosia's bell-like laughter joining theirs made him remember Harry's words before they parted ways.

After lunch, Vernon and Petunia were sitting in front of the television, Vernon sleeping and Petunia reading a book. The sound was down low, and was the only thing that provided them a source of sound. Dedalus was seated with them, staring intently at the Muggle television, fascinated by their story lines and technology.

Hestia was in her room, and judging by the thumps and sounds coming from it, she was practicing her duelling. Celosia was in her own room, organizing the few things she had brought with her when there was a knock on her door.

She looked up, in the middle of folding a blouse when Dudley stood in the doorway. She stood straight, smiling at him. "Is there something you need, Dudley?"

Her voice was sweet and kind, making him look at her. She had been nothing but nice to him individually the moment they stepped into the house, and Dudley had then learned that his mother lied about Celosia being a horrible person. She was his family as well, and obviously didn't resent him. "No, nothing in particular." He muttered and Celosia set her things down, further tucking her wand down her boot as she sat on the bed, patting a spot beside her.

"Come sit." She encouraged and with a moment of hesitation, Dudley trodded in, sitting beside her. "You have your mother's hair."

"Thanks." He muttered, not sure if it was a compliment. "What was my mum like? As a kid?"

"Very smart." Celosia began, much to Dudley's confusion. He thought she would be saying ill things about his mother. "Amazingly smart. She was a passionate woman too, very determined to do something she wanted and to get it."

"Oh." He nodded, staring at the red carpet floor. The room was very tidy, and although not very big, had enough space. "What about my other aunt?"

Celosia stared at the boy, knowing that he wanted to learn more. Obviously Petunia wouldn't have given him answers. "Lily was very sweet. She was passionate and smart as well, and friendly with everyone. She liked to do things her own way, and hardly allowed anyone to tell her what to do, even if it was me and your mother. She was full of love and caring. She died protecting your cousin."

"Do you think she'd love me too?" Dudley asked boldly, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well surely she wouldn't approve of how you've treated Harry as well." She admitted. "But yes, she would have loved you. You're still her family after all, just like you are mine."

Dudley seemed to accept this answer, and looked at Celosia in the eye. She could see it in the depths that he was mustering up all the courage he had to ask these questions. "Do you hate me for how I've treated Harry?"

Celosia was surprised herself at the question. He was shooting questions at her and she knew this was the one and only chance he could do it- the one and only chance he could get answers that he wanted. "I don't approve of what you did, and am quite disappointed that you treated him like that." She admitted. "But I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're still my nephew just like Harry is and I will take care of you and keep you safe."

He looked at her again and she smiled softly, the corner of Dudley's lips turning upwards. "There's something I don't understand." He admitted. "How come Harry couldn't come with us?"

"Because you need protection." She answered simply.

"But he does too. Why couldn't he have come with us?"

"What we're protecting you from is after Harry." Celosia explained, confused that he didn't know this. "Haven't your mother or father told you this?"

He furiously shook his head and Celosia let out a deep breath. "If we were in trouble why did we have to leave our home, couldn't you have put protection around that instead?"

"The only reason you haven't been touched by You-Know-Who from our world is because Harry and your entire family have a bond." Celosia explained, carefully choosing her words so she could help him understand the basics of the situation. "There was always a protective charm around your home because it was a blood charm that connected Harry and your mother. Once Harry turned seventeen the charms broke, and normal charms around the area wouldn't have helped as effectively. The…people from our world-"

"You can say it." Dudley interrupted. "The words about the magic world. I don't mind."

"Alright." She nodded, continuing on. "The dark wizards that work for this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will target Privet Drive as soon as they could have after the 31st. They would stop at nothing and use the most advanced and powerful magic to break through. They want to know where Harry is so they can kill him, and that is why we've brought you here. Death Eaters wouldn't have guessed you were here and they won't unless they decide to carefully search over the entire world."

"Why are they after Harry?"


	24. Last Words Are I Love You

**FF's being quite mean to me at the moment, it took me thousands of tries to login. **

**Thank you everyone for your amazing comments and reviews, you people make me smile :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Celosia stared at Dudley in shock. He had to know, he just had to. Petunia knew, Vernon probably knew. It was mandatory that Dudley knew; he had to know about his cousin. Anger started to pulsate through Celosia's veins. Petunia would do anything just to make sure her son wasn't touched by anything to do with the wizarding world. That however shouldn't have stopped Dudley from learning more and understanding things rather than be in the situation he was in now; asking Celosia questions behind his parents' backs.<p>

"Surely your mother has told you why." She managed to say, keeping her emotions at bay.

"No."

Celosia felt enraged, but let out a calm breath, staring at the ground along with Dudley. "When Harry was a year old, You-Know-Who came into Godric's Hollow, the home that your Aunt Lily, Uncle James and Harry had went to for hiding. One of James' old friends betrayed them and told You-Know-Who where they were hiding. There was a Prophecy about Harry that had caused them to hide in the first place, and was the reason You-Know-Who wanted to hunt all three of them down.

"On Halloween night, You-Know-Who broke into Godric's Hollow and took no hesitation into killing James first. Lily had taken Harry upstairs into the nursery, absolutely intent on keeping him safe. He killed her too, but once he went onto Harry, something strange happened."

"Strange?" Dudley repeated.

"Quite strange in our world." Celosia admitted. "You see, You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry with a Killing Curse, which is like immediate death. You're dead before you hit the ground, really. That's how he killed James and Lily and there was absolutely no wizard ever who had survived the Killing Curse. However, Harry did."

"What?" Dudley's eyebrows rose in surprise. "But he was like what, a year old?"

"Yes, he was indeed." Celosia shared his curiosity and wonder. "Once the Killing Curse was cast, it sort of caused some kind of magical explosion, or a large shield, something. Harry had somehow survived the curse and got nothing out of it but a lightning bolt scar. You-Know-Who however was blasted out of the home, and that was the end of him. That's why Harry is known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, or the Chosen One. He was the Chosen One in the prophecy; he survived and needs to destroy that evil wizard for good."

"If he got rid of him when he was one, why does he have to do it again?" Dudley asked. "Did this guy bring himself back to life or something? Can you guys do that?"

"No, we cannot bring people back from the dead at our leisure." Celosia explained. "It's quite complicated though, and I have to be careful how much I tell you. But You-Know-Who split his soul and hid them in objects. Just because his body was destroyed and a piece of him died because of Harry, doesn't mean that he was dead altogether. When Harry came back that summer when he was fourteen, it was because someone set him up so he ended up in a place where his blood was used to resurrect You-Know-Who into a new body. He has his power back and is trying to find Harry to kill him."

Dudley remained silent, letting the words sink in. Everything started to make sense to him now. "How come I hear Harry screaming a lot in the middle of the night?"

"Well, him and You-Know-Who have a strong bond, one that wasn't intentional. It's mainly through the scar. They're connected but sometimes that Dark wizard uses this ability to make Harry see things he doesn't want to see, like relive horrible memories. He's been through a lot in his school years, that's probably why."

The two fell in a long silence, Dudley registering everything through his mind. He didn't know his nephew had so much hardships and responsibilities, while the Dursleys had thought he was a burden and brought him down further. Immense guilt started to fill within his chest and he gulped down the large clump in his throat.

Celosia surprised the boy by lightly combing her fingers through his hair. The locks were naturally curly, just like Vernon but it was a dark brown, like Petunia's and Celosia's hair herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if Petunia didn't tell you all of this. Ever since we were little she didn't like wizards or witches. It was hard for her to grow up in a home with two witches while she was the only one who was still a Muggle."

"Did she ever feel jealous?" Dudley asked quietly, allowing his aunt to spread her fingers through his hair.

"I believe she did. She wrote to our Headmaster once, trying to get in. I was quite concerned myself as to why she hadn't been accepted when Lily and I had been. I think that since she couldn't get in, she decided to reject the two of us and still does. She wants nothing to do with magic and resorted to calling us freaks, as I know she's tried to teach you to call us."

"I've never used the word." Dudley admitted, feeling slightly proud that Celosia would be satisfied at this fact. "I'm not as harsh as mum. If I had a wizard in the family I'd be quite proud."

"Are you proud of Harry?"

"Well now that I've heard about him, yeah." He nodded, looking up at Celosia with a small smile. "He's been through a lot and still puts up with us. He even got us protection."

"And he will be victorious." Celosia grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, bringing him into a hug. It wasn't like the hugs she had shared with Harry, that were tight and caring. This one was gentle and had the same emotion that Celosia had given to Harry. Dudley was still her nephew and she would take care of him. "I will keep you safe in this house until the battle is over, I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to my family."

Dudley remained in the embrace, feeling closer to his aunt than ever. Wizards weren't so bad now that he thought about it. Of course they did horrible things, and Dudley had been scared for most of his life because of it. But there was good in them as well, and if it weren't for them, they wouldn't be protected right now.

A sudden crash from downstairs and a scream from Petunia made them jump. Next door, Hestia burst from her room, charging down the stairs. Celosia grabbed Dudley's arm, taking her wand out and dragging him downstairs quickly. Vernon and Petunia were huddle together in the middle of the room, holding onto each other with Dedalus at Vernon's side, wand at the ready and looking at the door. The television screen was cracked, shards of glass falling onto the carpet floor.

"Duders!" Petunia exclaimed and held her arms out for him. Celosia let his arm go, Hestia on Petunia's side and staring at the fireplace, wand pointed towards it. A burst of magical energy seemed to radiate through the building, and Dudley wasted no time running towards his parents.

"Something's trying to penetrate the wards." Celosia noted, swiftly walking towards Dudley and standing in front of him, wand pointed at the other windows.

"Do you think it's a Death Eater?" Hestia asked.

"No, that would be impossible." Dedalus muttered. "It doesn't feel like a Death Eater, it's something much smaller."

The Dursleys held themselves closer together, Dudley keeping his eyes on Celosia, who looked back and forth through each entrance and window to find a threat. They had all felt the pulsating from the wards, and deep down Dudley felt safe that his aunt was there and willing to protect him and his parents.

A tapping from another room made them all turn, and Celosia heard another crash. Something swooped in from the kitchen window and was soaring right towards her. "Stupefy!"

They all watched as a brown owl fell to the ground, staring up at the sky in shock. A letter was tied around its ankle and everyone calmed down, setting their wands down. "Oh." Celosia frowned, walking towards the bird. "I stunned an owl. That won't look well in front of the Ministry."

"It was just a bird?" Vernon exclaimed, enraged. "You gave us a scare because of a bird?"

"Of course other wizards and witches are able to communicate to us in some ways." Hestia explained, walking towards the owl. "However, this is our first owl."

Celosia stooped down, carefully untying the letter from the bird's ankle. Standing up, she was surprised it was addressed to her. "Ennervate." Hestia pointed her wand to the bird and it jumped back to life, landing itself on her hand.

"Sorry about that." Celosia muttered, petting its feathers lightly. The owl responded by nipping her finger harshly, making her jump back. "Ow! Bloody hell, I said I was sorry!"

Dedalus looked over her shoulder, seeing the name on the letter. "How was it able to find you?" He asked.

"I put a spell on my home so anything that should be owled to me would be redirected here, by will of something like the Imperius Curse. It in no way gives the address to this place." She pointed to her address on Spinner's End on the envelope, and turned it over, freezing as she saw the seal.

Tearing the envelope open, she pulled out the piece of parchment, reading it over with shock on her face. At the very end, her heart seemed to stop and her expression was twisted in shock and horror. Everyone obviously noticed this and Dedalus put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything ok, Celosia?" He asked and she immediately stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"I have to go." She muttered, composing herself. With a flick of her wand her belongings upstairs began to float downwards, packing themselves before shrinking completely. "They need me."

"For the Battle?" Hestia asked and Celosia nodded in confirmation, pocketing her shrunken belongings and walking towards the door, slipping on her travelling cloak from the coat rack. "Why would they tell you now?"

"The Order didn't request me." She said and stood up. "Severus Snape did. He's the new Headmaster at Hogwarts."

The shocked looks on the two wizards' faces were clearly shown and in no time Hestia and Dedalus were both shouting at her. "You will not go!" Dedalus exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the living room. "Absolutely not!"

"You can't go with that murderer; you're walking to your death!" Hestia screamed and Petunia stood in surprise. Snape had been Celosia and Lily's best friend, now he was a murderer? He wouldn't harm her sister, would he? He cared too much for her to do something like that.

"Either way I'll die." Celosia snapped, pulling her arm away from Dedalus' grasp. "If I go with him he might spare me a little longer. This way I can further help Harry. If I refuse it, he will find me and wipe out _all_ of us. That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"You're walking into your death." Hestia scolded.

"I'm doing this to protect my family." Celosia answered. "My sister did the same thing."

At this, everyone was silent and Celosia walked towards the door again, setting her hand on the knob, turning around she glanced at the Dursleys, huddled together and staring at her. She made eye contact with Petunia and for once in her life saw fear and concern in her eyes.

"Keep my family safe." Celosia whispered. "If I survive this, I want to be able to see all three of them again."

"We'll do our best." Hestia muttered and Celosia nodded her head, twisting the knob.

"Stay safe, Aunt Celosia." Dudley's voice called and she looked up at him, smiling.

"I will, love." She muttered before disappearing out the door.

* * *

><p>After Disapparating back to the outskirts of the town, Celosia began her long journey walking back to her home, Apparating only a few miles away just to be safe. Once she got to her doorstep she took a glance at Severus Snape's home, the windows boarded up and no signs of life inside.<p>

Stepping foot into her own home Celosia closed the door behind her, standing in the middle of her house. Severus' letter had specified she meet him in the neighbourhood and during her walk she hadn't seen him. Perhaps he would knock on her door soon.

Shrugging her cloak off and bringing her luggage back to full size, Celosia walked into her sitting room, stripping off the black blouse she had on to reveal the thin, tight black corset underneath. Her tight black pants hugged her legs perfectly and her heeled boots gave her a few inches of added height. She bent over her couch, reaching for the remote control for the television before a noise behind her made her froze.

She dropped her hand and was about to stand and grab her wand as well before a cloak brushed against the small bit of exposed skin on her back. "Don't move." A voice said dangerously and Celosia gulped, instantly recognizing the deep, silky sound.

Severus Snape's leg pressed against hers as he stood behind her, grabbing her upper arms and pushing her into him. Her breath got caught in her throat as he pulled her to a standing position, his breath on her neck. Her wand was in her belt, inches away from her fingers but she wasn't able to reach it. Fear started to rip through her senses and her breathing came out in shortened gasps, Severus pulling at her hair lightly so she was looking up, her neck exposed. His wand trailed against the skin and she gulped, closing her eyes. How could she have fallen for this trap? Was she going to die right then and there, this way by the hands of the man she had loved?

"Severus," She whispered pleadingly and he froze, releasing his grip on her hair as she brought her head down, his wand slipping from under her chin. She didn't dare move and tried to regulate her breathing, forgetting her only means of defense was in her belt. A part of her didn't want to fight him and she thought back at all the reasons she remained alive and what had happened to her. She lost everything and everyone, including Severus as a lover. Harry could be taken care of by his friends and mentors, and Hestia and Dedalus had a duty to protect the Dursleys. She had absolutely no one now. What could she have possibly had to live for?

Severus spun her around, shoving her against the couch and she gasped, looking up at him with fear in her eyes. He saw this instantly and felt a pang in his heart, not daring to change his demeanor on the outside. His eyes glared into her with his wand pointed threateningly at her chest. Celosia couldn't bear to look him in the eye like that and merely closed her eyes, spreading her arms onto the couch and arching her back, his wand closer to her body. She would die right then and there and she would be alright with it. Harry would be fine, Dudley would be fine, Vernon would be fine and so would Petunia. They could all live happily. Celosia could be reunited with her husband and unborn baby. She wondered in the back of her mind whether it was going to be a girl or boy. Soon she could find out herself.

She thought about everyone she had ever loved and cared for, her parents, her sisters, her husband and baby. She then thought of Harry and Remus and Sirius and how they had helped shape who the boy was today. She thought of Vernon and Dudley and how a mere hour ago she and Dudley were bonding as if they had always been in each other's lives. Her mind then thought of Severus, and how she had so many emotions for him. In the end she cared deeply for him and if she had to die at the hands of anyone, she was glad it was him. She was glad he would still be with her. She didn't have to die alone.

"I love you." She whispered through her lips, so quietly she didn't think Severus could hear, but he did. The wizard's hand started to shake but Celosia didn't see, eyes still closed and head facing the ceiling. She was willing and ready to be hit with the Killing Curse.

Severus bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly and flicking his wand, a blood curling scream being heard throughout the home.


	25. Harry and Snape

Harry had spent so many days on the run; he lost count of the days and months. Only the weather around him had provided what time of the year it was and as soon as the snow had melted, he knew it had to be April.

He often thought of how things were like at Hogwarts. Snape was Headmaster and that had to be disastrous in so many ways. Who knows, maybe he even killed some more professors or students even. Inside he prayed that thought was wrong. Thinking of Minerva McGonagall or Filius Flitwick dead was enough to make Harry sick.

He thought about the Order, and if they were safe and well. They had left the wedding immediately the second they were under attack and he dearly hoped Ginny was alright. Ron had a radio at on all times and never had it mentioned the name 'Weasley'. This was a giant relief to all of them. Harry knew Hermione would be pressured too, wondering if the Death Eaters had found out her parents moved to Australia thinking they were other people.

The Dursleys popped into his mind and Harry thought about their last encounter. Did they even think about him? Did they give a damn? He bet they spent every second of their lives hating how they had to move and were under the protection of wizards. Were they even concerned about Harry's safety, about what he had to do?

Harry wished someone would be there to care for him and only him. The Weasleys cared about him, but when it came down to it, their kids came first. The Order cared too but Remus and Nymphadora had their own child to bring into the world. Kingsley and the rest were too busy to even think about Harry. No one truly cared about him. The entire wizarding world merely wanted him to save them all from a life of depression and torture.

Only one person cared for Harry and that was Celosia. She was his only real family and had shown it in numerous ways. When he was around her, he actually felt like he had a family, that his parents never died and he was with them. They were her. She was the only one who was truly there for him.

Harry frowned, his thoughts drifting to his aunt. She was stationed to help protect the Dursleys and that was an angry family war in the making. He wondered if they had argued lots and if they couldn't stand each other. No doubt there would be a lot of magic used in the house. A smile formed on his face at the thought of the Dursleys jumping every time they saw a wand come out.

Harry hoped Celosia was safe, and that she was well. He hoped the Dursleys were having the protection they needed. Celosia was the only one he had left, if she died he couldn't stand it. Not another one. Too many people had died for him.

And now Harry stood in the Hogwarts' boathouse, Voldemort long gone and Severus Snape on the floor, blood leaking from a large wound on his neck. The man was gasping out in short breaths, tears streaming down his face. "Take them," He begged. "Take them!"

Harry found himself removing the hand pressed against Severus' wound. He didn't know why he put it there or why he was even trying to save the man. He killed Dumbledore and betrayed him! "Give me a flask!" Harry exclaimed, extending his and out to Hermione. "Quickly!"

She handed him a small vial, Harry collecting Snape's tears, seeing the thin string of memories in his palm. "Look at me." Severus muttered and Harry looked into the man's eyes. Green met brown and no longer did Harry see Severus as the man he hated, or the murderer. He saw him as someone who cared deeply for his aunt.

"Hermione, you still have a potion?" Harry exclaimed, pocketing the vial and leaning over Severus, applying pressure to the man's wounds. "Something that'll heal him, I know you still have some left!"

"Harry, I can't," Hermione began.

"No!" The boy roared, glaring at her. "Search it! Accio it! Anything! Please Hermione, Celosia loves him! I can't let him die."

Harry was shocked even at his own words and he looked back at Severus, who seemed to have a little bit of life still in him. He applied more pressure onto the wound on his neck, carefully unbuttoning his collar to try and get a look at it. "It's no use, Harry." Severus gasped out and Harry looked up at him, surprised. That was the first time the Potions Master had ever used his first name.

"No." The boy grabbed his wand, looking over at Hermione. "Well, don't you have anything?"

"The only thing I have left is Essence of Dittany but it won't be enough." Hermione handed him the small vial and Harry quickly took it, uncorking it and tipping the contents into Severus' wounds.

"This is going to help, right Professor?" He asked, suddenly desperate to save the man's life. "This will at least help the wounds heal?"

"It's not enough." Severus gasped out, repeating Hermione's words. Harry emptied the small amount of potion into his wound, taking his wand and pointing it to the open door. His stag Patronus soared out, Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"Are you bloody mad?" Ron exclaimed. "Sending out your Patronus? In a situation like this?"

"He's right Harry, that's reckless!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's the point, Voldemort already knows I'm on the grounds." Harry muttered, turning back to Severus with his wand in his hand. "Tell me a spell Professor, some sort of chant that will help heal you."

"There's no-" Severus whispered.

"There's only a chant and it's complicated!" Hermione explained for him. "And besides, if you manage to close the wounds, Nagini's poison is still inside him!"

"It's too late." Ron said and Severus nodded his approval.

"No, it's not!" The Boy Who Lived roared. "I'm not letting him die!"

"Harry, he murdered Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Harry screamed. "Celosia loves him more than anything in the entire world, maybe even more than me. If I let him die, she'll have no one and have no chance at ever having the family she wanted. I'm not going to let that happen to her, Snape has to stay alive!"

Severus was surprised as his focus went on and off, the poison and blood loss getting to him. The Dittany seemed to keep him up a little longer but not long enough. The thought that Celosia had loved him even after all he did to her made his heart warm. He could die happily knowing that fact.

A figure burst through the boathouse doors and Minerva McGonagall put a hand to her heart, her wand in her other one. "Potter! Are you insane?" The woman instantly scolded. "You're bloody lucky I was alone when your Patronus reached me. Who knows what could have happened if Death Eaters followed you here!"

"Professor, you have to help him." Harry said, his hand once again against Severus' neck. "He needs medical attention and he needs it now."

"Mr. Potter why would you want to-" McGonagall started.

"JUST HELP HIM!" Harry yelled, anger bubbling in his voice. Everyone in the room stayed still and silent. Harry felt a sharp sting in his scar and he let out a grunt, feeling a pressure in his mind. He shook his head, getting rid of the feeling before looking down at the man lying beside him, his eyes drooping with every blink he took.

Hermione, Ron and McGonagall stared at Harry, who was indeed desperately set on keeping Snape alive. "Please Professor." Harry begged in a quiet voice. "Trust me. When have I ever given you a reason not to? I need you to do this for me and my aunt."

Those were the last words Severus heard before he felt his mind start to give into the darkness. His eyes closed and he could feel his blood seeping out of his clothes and onto Harry's hand. The warmth from the boy's hand on his neck was surprising to him and Severus' breath began to grow slow.

A shaking from Harry made him open his eyes and he looked up into the emerald orbs. Severus saw determination and compassion, an emotion he never thought the boy would give him. Perhaps he wasn't like James at all.

"Very well." McGonagall gave in and stooped down, making eye contact with Severus. Taking her wand she traced it on the wound, Harry leaving her to it as she started to mumble small chants under her breath. "Alert someone from the Order so we can get him to St. Mungo's without the Death Eaters finding out."

Ron was the one to send his Patronus out, Hermione starting to scold Harry for being reckless before a hissing filled the room. Hermione covered her ears and the deathly sound of Voldemort's voice was heard. McGonagall however remained focus on Severus' wounds, making sure to try to stop the bleeding as much as possible and trying to replenish it. She could only hope for someone from the Order to get the message and come to them quickly. With the charms diminished on the castle grounds, Apparition was possible however no one but McGonagall and Molly Weasley were to figure it out.

Once Voldemort had announced his forces were retreating, Harry stared out the open door, the castle burned. He saw some fires that were being extinguished, and his heart broke in two when he saw the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers had been completely destroyed.

"What are you going to do, mate?" Ron asked, referring to the time limit Voldemort gave Harry before he surrendered himself.

"I don't want anyone else to die." Harry muttered and his two friends started to protest.

"You have to take that vial to the Pensieve." Hermione reminded and Harry nodded, pressing his fingers against his pocket, where the vial holding Severus' memories were surely still there.

"We're going to think of a plan." Ron said defiantly. "We can throw him off track."

"No we can't." Harry said, looking back up at the destroyed castle. His one and only home was in pieces before his eyes- the Tower he used to spend his nights in demolished, the corridors he walked through constantly had missing pieces in them. Even from the area he was in Harry could still see the damage caused, and that burned a hole through his chest.

Gulping down his sadness he looked over at his professors, McGonagall muttering spells under her breath as Severus stared blankly at the wall. The only sign of him still alive was the slight twitching of his finger whenever McGonagall's wand grazed him, and his eyes often fluttered open after being closed for several agonizing seconds.

It pained Harry to see him like that and the thought itself surprised him to the core. Here was the man that he was convinced hated him the second he laid eyes on him and Harry didn't even know why. The Potions Master that he had back talked, the one who accused Harry of stealing and lying, the one who murdered Dumbledore and betrayed the Order was right in front of him dying and Harry didn't wish it on him. Deep down Harry knew that Celosia and Severus loved each other, there was no denying that fact. He hadn't heard of his aunt ever since he saw her leave with the Dursleys but he just knew she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He begged she wasn't. Severus had to go back to her and make her happy. She deserved that.

Arthur Weasley burst through the door, much to Harry and McGonagall's relief. After filling him in on the situation the man looked down at Severus, who was still conscious but barely hanging onto life. The poison was reaching every part of him and his body was numb, his eyelids blinking ever so slowly. He felt like he wanted to close his eyes and never open them again but Harry's presence made him cling on. If what he said was true, he had to stay alive for Celosia. He hoped to Merlin that she was alright.

Arthur grabbed onto Severus, who's body mass immediately fell into the Weasley. The last thing Severus saw was Harry's face looking back up at him before he was Disapparated out of the area, the spinning bringing him into a massive headache.

Severus never knew where they landed, for once they stopped, Arthur levitated the unconscious body of Severus Snape into St. Mungo's Hospital, hoping that the wizard was still alive.


	26. Awakening

Hermione Granger sat in a wooden chair, her hair pinned back and sleeves rolled up as she dipped a washcloth into a basin of cold water. Wringing the excess water out she turned to the man on the bed in front of her, his head propped on a pillow and his neck exposed. She dabbed lightly at the large gash extending from his left shoulder to the right side of his chest. Dried blood was washed off and she once again soaked the cloth in water.

She moved onto the several bite marks lining the left side of his neck down to his shoulder, lightly wiping at the affected areas. Setting the wet cloth down the witch leaned over the bedside table, taking a small vial of potion and uncorking it. Carefully she applied a few drops onto the long gash, the liquid making contact with the skin and healing it, smoke becoming emitted from the process.

A searing pain erupted through Severus Snape's chest and his mind screamed out. His lips didn't will to move just like all the other times he had become conscious in his head. He could hardly remember anything and was once again staring at the darkness in his mind. His senses were fogged up for the longest time and he went with it, unsure if he even wanted to awaken from his slumber if that's what it was called. He had never been at peace like this in his entire life but he also didn't want to live like this. His mind yearned for the knowledge of what was happening now and where he was.

As if the wills of the Heavens were with him, Severus felt the feeling in his body return, his hearing turning from muffled to clear. He could hear a figure on his left side, the sound of a vial being tipped over filling his senses. He willed his eyes to open and with great effort, his eyelids slowly started to flutter open, a large bright light the first thing he saw. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the light but didn't move, feeling the vial tip something onto his left shoulder.

Hermione heard the man let out a hiss but ignored it. For the past few days that Severus had be unconscious, he often hissed or screamed out in his sleep whenever she applied the potion. Ron refused to do it and Harry had spent his time with Celosia so much that it left Hermione to do this on a daily basis. Often time Severus would yell out protests, making Hermione think he was conscious when really he wasn't. She got used to it after a while and didn't let it faze her.

She put a couple drops of the potion onto the bite directly on Severus' neck, making the man cry out in protest and how much it stung and hurt. "Oh stop complaining you baby." Hermione muttered to herself, unaware that the man was now conscious and looking at her. She set the empty vial on the bedside table, washing her hands and holding a washcloth in her hands to dry them.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" The voice made Hermione jump straight out of her chair and she whipped around, Severus Snape staring up at her with a raised eyebrow. He felt the feeling in his body return and he carefully sat up, finally taking a look at the wound on his chest. "What happened to me?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, ignoring the man's questions. She backed towards the door and Severus was confused. He was even more confused when Harry Potter stormed into the room at a full run, stopping suddenly at the foot of his bed, Ron Weasley coming up behind him.

Green eyes met black and Harry looked at Severus in shock. "Professor, are you really awake?"

"Obviously." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's definitely conscious now." Ron said behind him and Hermione smiled, holding his hand. Harry surprised Severus by breaking out into a grin.

"I'm glad you're here with us, Professor." The Boy Who Lived admitted.

"Yes, and where is this exactly?" Severus asked, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"We're at Celosia's home right across from yours." Hermione explained. "Well, what used to be yours; In your absence your house was raided by Muggles. Luckily you emptied the place before you left to be Headmaster."

Severus nodded, the memories slowly flooding back to him. His eyes looked up at Harry, who was still looking at him. "Why did you save me?" He muttered.

Harry walked towards his left side where Hermione was previously, looking at the wounds on his neck and chest. "I knew you meant something to my aunt." He said softly. "Your Pensieve memories were confirmation. I'm sorry I doubted you all these years, sir."

"I assume the deed is done then?" Severus asked, not wanting to get into an emotional apology.

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "Harry defeated Voldemort. For good."

"Good." Severus leaned back, looking down at his arm. Surely enough, his left arm was bare, forever gone of the Dark Mark.

A blood curling scream from the next room made Severus jump and it was soon followed by the same scream shrieking out Harry's name. The boy sighed and looked at Ron. "Can you check up on her? I don't want to leave right now."

"Yeah, of course." Ron and Hermione both left out the room and Severus looked at Harry.

"What was that?"

"More like who." Harry sighed, sitting down and shifting around the bedside table until he found some bandages. "Celosia hasn't been that well ever since she was in St. Mungo's."

"She was put into St. Mungo's?" Severus' brows raised.

"When you hit her with the Cruciatus curse, she went insane because it triggered her memories from when you cast it on her previously in her life." The boy muttered softly, carefully unrolling the bandages and starting to wrap them around Severus' chest, the ex-Potions Master willingly letting him.

"Has she told anyone I attacked her?" He asked quietly.

"She hardly remembered when she was in St. Mungo's." Harry said calmly, as if they were having a normal conversation, the boy tightening the bandages lightly as he moved up towards Severus' shoulders. "They didn't really make a fuss about it; believed it was because of Death Eaters."

"How is she now?"

"Just fine." Harry answered, ripping off the end and adjusting it so the bandages were secured. "She refuses to leave my side and I don't want to leave her either. Other than that she keeps screaming your name in her sleep."

"Why ever would she do such a thing?" Severus' brows furrowed.

"She misses you." He admitted, leaning back in his chair. "Wants you. Loves you. Needs you. I told her all about what happened to you and she's been hysterical ever since your body was moved into this house. You know, this was her room."

Severus looked around once again, starting to take in every detail of the room. It was very spacious and the wallpaper was a nice light green, stripes going vertical along the entire walls, light green on lighter green. The door and ceiling were the only things that were white, and the peach carpet at the bottom fit the room perfectly. A dresser was at the other side of the room, pushed near the corner. On it were several boxes and even from his seat far from it, Severus could tell that the entire thing was empty. Taking a look again everything seemed empty and useless.

"Celosia's been in my mum's room." Harry said softly, remembering how he saw that Severus loved Lily. Both of them knew that the love was long gone but it still made things slightly awkward. To Harry anyways.

"This room suits Celosia quite well." Severus said under his breath, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them. Harry nodded in agreement, both of them taking the time to look around the room. At the other end, to Severus' right was a large closet for the entire wall. The doors were closed and a large mirror covered them. Severus looked at his reflection, seeing a scar on his cheek as well as his body looking thinner than he had remembered leaving it. He was of course shirtless because of the bandage application and this thought hadn't occurred to him until now. His ex-student looking at him half naked wasn't really a soothing thought.

Hermione stepped into the room again, arms crossed over her chest. "She keeps calling for you."

"I can hear that." Harry admitted. "Did you tell her everything?"

"Ron's trying now." Hermione sighed. "She didn't really listen to me. I think you should do it."

"I'm not leaving." Harry said defiantly, surprising Severus yet again. Why would the boy even want to stay with him of all people? Yes he saved his life but wasn't that enough? He didn't need to sit and wait for Severus' wounds to magically fully heal themselves.

"She doesn't believe it." The female explained. "Frankly I don't think it's wise to let her see him yet."

"I agree." Harry nodded. "However who knows, maybe it'll be better than hearing it from Ron of all people."

Sure enough, Ron walked into the room, looking slightly exhausted. "Yup, not working. She wants you and she said if she can't have you, she wants him." He motioned to his professor sitting on the bed.

"I think we should just bring her here." Harry admitted.

"I won't mind seeing her." Severus agreed.

"Yes but it might trigger some emotional thought." Hermione butted in. "By looking at you it can bring her memories back into view, the ones she absolutely detests. Playing on her psychological state-"

"Let's just bring her." Harry interrupted, making Hermione frown. "I'll be here too so she'll know it's fine. She's been in recovery for almost ten months now."

"How long has it been and exactly what happened?" Severus asked, suddenly conscious about the time.

"Well, you were dying so when Professor McGonagall came, she tried to heal you." Harry explained in short statements. "Mr. Weasley came and all three of you Apparated to St. Mungo's. There they got the venom out of you, which took a lot of hard work and potions, but it's all gone. Next they started to treat your wounds but you already lost a lot of blood and they needed a donor. All this took about three days, in which time I already defeated the Dark Asshole." At this Ron stifled a laugh. "So I went straight to St. Mungo's and turns out I was your perfect blood match, so they did a small transfusion, if you don't mind having some of my blood running through your veins too."

Severus didn't as much flinch or cringe at this explanation, which Harry was very impressed about. "After all that was done we got a few more potions in you, some instructions and you were good to go. However we didn't have a place to take you so we took you back here, where Celosia was with Fleur and Bill Weasley. They left once we arrived so we've been taking care of both you and Celosia. Your wounds are fine but still a little fragile, however now they won't open or tear if you say fell off a chair or got hit with a table. Not like we'd like to see or anything. So Hermione has spent the time to apply potions onto your wounds, clean them and bandage them up. Celosia wouldn't let me leave her side so I couldn't do it myself, and Ron looked like he would just about vomit whenever he would peel the bandages back."

Ron made a noise near the door but it was ignored. "It looks that bad, hm?" Severus raised a brow.

"Not anymore." Harry finished. "You healed perfectly. About two months have passed since then. It seems they did a little overdose on the potions so it prolonged the amount of time you were supposed to be unconscious. We were quite worried but we're glad you're awake. You're well enough to get up and walk and all that however due to the overdose side effects, you can't use magic effectively for a while and you'll get quite fatigued and imbalanced a lot. That's why I'll be staying with you."

Severus looked at the green eyes, which were staring back at him. "I didn't think you cared so deeply for me, Potter."

"Well, you did a lot for me, sir." Harry admitted, looking away as he felt a light blush creep across his features. Sure the man was a total dick to him in the past but it was an act he had to keep up, along with a nagging at his brain that this was James' son. Turns out he really did have a lot of Lily in him, more than Severus, Celosia or anyone else would have figured out.

Footsteps made them all look up and Harry stood up in worry as Celosia burst through the doorway, stopping in her tracks. Severus looked at the woman, her brown hair wavy and messy, bangs falling in between her eyes that stared at him. In that instant she looked a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange, a slightly delirious look on her face. She was dressed in a thin silk purple night gown, and did look as though she had endured all that Harry and the others had explained.

"Severus." His name slipped off her tongue so easily, her voice cracked slightly. She never spoke besides screaming or saying words to Harry.

Before anyone could do anything Celosia sprinted towards the man, jumping on top of him and smashing her lips to his.


	27. New Beginnings

**Be prepared to see this story become somewhat rated M. In the future chapters to come there will be a lot more...detailed scenes (but not too detailed), also that there will be more Snape/Harry _family _going on. **

**Thanks for reading and have an amazing Easter!**

* * *

><p>The Golden Trio was shocked as Celosia straddled Severus, the sounds of snogging filling the air. Hermione had a hand over her mouth and they all thought the same thing. Severus' wounds were healed but not fully, and with how hard Celosia had tackled him they didn't know if they would reopen in the slightest. The potions in him would probably have some sort of affect as well.<p>

Soft, quiet moans escaped both of their mouths and they saw Celosia's arms wrap softly around his neck, his arm wrapping around her back as the other went up to her hair, grasping it. Relief poured into the Trio again as they saw that he seemed to be physically fine.

A slightly loud moan escaped Celosia's lips and Harry clapped his hands together, making the couple stop. "Okay!" The boy exclaimed. "Let's keep it all minor-friendly in here. Really Auntie Cel, you should get off him. I told you about his wound and the potions."

"I'm being careful." Celosia huffed, getting off Severus lightly. She sat on the side of his bed, holding his hands in hers with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are as well." Severus admitted, looking into the green eyes that seemed to brighten up just by his presence. "I apologize for what I've done to you. I had no choice."

"Oh hush." She smirked, rolling her eyes at his attempt of an apology. "I gathered that; you just wanted me to avoid having to battle at all costs."

Harry had an impressed look on his face; one that screamed out that Celosia was the calmest she had ever been in the last year. Her personality was back just at the sight of Severus and Harry felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with a paranoid and emotionally unstable aunt. "Did I hit your wound?" Celosia asked softly.

"No, not at all." Severus answered, not even looking towards his bandaged shoulder, which everyone seemed to be looking at. "So really the look of shock and worry on all three of your faces were not needed."

"How did you know-" Ron began.

"Oh please Ronald, he knows practically everything." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm quite flattered by that compliment, Miss Granger." Severus said in a tone that seemed like he was getting back into his usual teacher mood when around the three wizards. He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly like how he usually did in classes. "Now I do believe my wounds are hardly wounds anymore?"

"Pretty much." Harry nodded. "You'll still need to be careful though."

"I can handle that, Potter." Severus said and made a move to stand, in which Celosia gripped his hands to make him stop, Harry and Hermione letting out protests. "What now?"

"Remember what I said about the potions?" Harry reminded. "If you stand, you might as well fall down the stairs and reopen your…cuts."

"Just call them wounds, I get that they can reopen." Severus rolled his eyes and shifted so he became more comfortable in the bed again. "You can let go, I'm not going anywhere."

Celosia released her grip, but kept her hands placed lightly on his. All the worry that was bottled up inside her for almost ten months immediately diminished once she saw how casual Severus was being. He was back to his usual stubborn, professor-like, Slytherin mysterious self, just like she remembered him as.

"Are the three of you planning to go back to your lives anytime soon?" Severus broke the silence and Harry had to repress the urge to roll his eyes, Celosia going right ahead and doing the action. Severus always had a way of saying 'get the fuck out' while trying to sound civil.

"Severus." Celosia warned softly. "Harry's welcome here just as much as you are, you know that."

"Yes well, I do believe Grimmauld Place and Godric's Hollow will be safe for him now." Severus replied.

"Actually we have to stay here." Hermione spoke up. "It hasn't been that long since Voldemort's defeat. The Death Eaters who weren't killed in the war are still out there and after Harry, in addition to you as well."

"Why ever would they figure out that I was always against the Dark Lord?" Severus' brows furrowed in slight frustration.

"Word gets out fast." Harry muttered. "And I gave Voldemort a talk about the truth he never knew about and students and Death Eaters were all around. They fled immediately after Voldemort was vanquished."

"Nice work again, Potter, I must say." Severus let out a sigh through his lips. He never knew that after Voldemort's defeat he would still be wanted dead by his former fellow Death Eaters. The danger wasn't really gone. There was damage everywhere, the Death Eaters wouldn't be all rounded up and put into Azkaban that easily. "I take it Lestrange is the one who is the most upset on this result?"

"Bellatrix is dead." Hermione said with a smile. "Mrs. Weasley did it." She tilted her head towards Ron, who broke out in a proud grin.

"About time that bitch had it coming to her." Severus muttered. "I take it I will be staying here?"

"Of course you will be, even if Death Eaters weren't trying to get to you." Celosia said in a soft tone. "Harry told you why he wanted to save you."

"And I cannot do much but admit I feel mutual." Severus said, looking into her eyes. "This is what we have been waiting for after all."

"Indeed." Celosia grinned.

Harry chuckled, smiling at her aunt and his professor, who could just be his future uncle. This thought made Harry feel apprehensive but also warm inside. Snape had spent six years hating Harry and nothing but mutual dislike and foul attitude was exchanged between the two. The revelation of Severus' true intentions however, and how much he and Celosia had a bond, was enough to make Harry forget about their bitter years. Severus had done everything in his power to protect Harry, Lily and Celosia. There was no way he could thank the man for that.

Severus had cared for Lily and Celosia so much; of course he would care for Harry too, right? A lump began to form slightly in the boy's throat as he gulped down, a crooked smile on his lips. Of course Severus didn't care for Petunia at all and he didn't blame her- however she was still an Evans. Severus loved that entire family, except Petunia. Would Harry be excluded the same way? He was James' offspring as well, and he knew Severus and James hated each other with a fiery passion.

Doubts and questions seemed to swim into Harry's mind before he tried to rid of them. Why did he care so much? It wasn't like he was going to live with Celosia for the rest of his life now. He was seventeen; all he had to do was finish up on all the seventh year work he missed on, where he would remain in Celosia's house, and then after exams he would be out getting a job. It wouldn't be too hard to land a job as an Auror, seeing as he was The Boy Who Lived And Killed The Shit Out Of Voldemort. But Severus would still be in his presence more than he'd ever been and Harry couldn't help but feel he had to get the man's acceptance. Perhaps even his love?

At that last thought Harry physically shook his head, Hermione and Ron staring at him quizzically. Celosia looked up, a smile gracing her lips. "Did you make some lunch?"

"Uh yeah, Ron was finished a bit before Hermione called." Harry said, returning fully to the situation at hand. Severus moved his loving gaze from Celosia onto Harry, the look in his eyes changing immediately. It surely wasn't love but it wasn't the usual hatred glare he was used to. The mere thought of it again made Harry wipe a hand at his forehead, lightly touching his scar. Thank Merlin it wouldn't bother him again.

"I think Severus could use some food, as could I." Celosia said calmly, not at all noticing Harry's strange and sudden behaviour. "Conjure up a table and some chairs, we can all eat in here."

"Alright then." Ron said with a slight question in his voice, making his way towards the door with Hermione at his heels, the two slipping out of the room.

"You'll have to get used to cooking again." Harry said once his two friends were making their way down the stairs. "Once I'm out of here and Professor Snape is back on his feet, I won't be here for you to rely on for food."

"Harry!" Celosia suddenly whined, Severus raising a brow in confusion. Was she seriously whining his name all of a sudden? All the boy said was that he was going to move out soon. Good for him too, Severus wanted to ravish Celosia whenever he wanted without the need to be cautious that her seventeen year old nephew was also living in the home.

"Aunt Celly!" Harry said in the same whining voice. A grin broke out on his face afterwards. "Come on, I need to have a life too."

"We agreed you would live here until you finished your seventh year properly!" Celosia exclaimed, her voice still sounding like she was a five year old child complaining about a Christmas present she dearly wanted. "And you know you can't go back to Hogwarts, there's hardly anything left! You're going to be living with a smart-ass Ravenclaw and a Potions Master!"

Those last words made thoughts drift into Harry's mind again before he quickly pushed them away. "You told me you couldn't teach at all!"

"Yeah well I can learn!" Celosia exclaimed. "Don't leave me already!"

Harry sighed, and Severus could tell that he knew something that Severus himself, hell even Celosia, didn't know. He would have to ask about this later. "Fine, fine, I'll stay here for a year until I've officially graduated Hogwarts." Harry insisted. "If that's what you call it in this world anyways. But once I get a job, I'm out of here."

"Good, but you're staying for at least a year." Celosia repeated in a warning tone, all sense of her previous whining gone. Severus found this very curious but didn't press into the matter just yet. "Mmm, did Ron make some stew? It smells amazing."

"Celosia, do you mind getting me a change of clothes?" Severus asked. "I do believe I am well enough to stand up and walk to a chair mere inches from me just so I can eat a proper meal?"

"Not just yet." Celosia said, smiling down at him. "You're a Potions Master, I'm sure you know the side-effects of overdosing on certain potions, especially a high range of them."

"What exactly did you dose me with?" Severus raised a brow.

"Everything associated with headaches, pain relievers, blood restoratives, dreamless sleep, painless sleep, body nourishments, vitamin restoratives, things like that." Celosia listed effortlessly, making Severus visibly wince.

"So many?" He asked.

"Not to mention the amount we needed to get the venom out of your system." Harry spoke up, in which Hermione and Ron were walking in, plates, utensils and trays of food floating behind them. Hermione had a shrunken table in her hand, and brought it to full size, along with the chairs, and set them inside the room. "That took quite a while, that did. I'd been awake for almost two days."

"You were concerned?" Severus raised a brow and Harry nodded, not making eye contact with the man as he helped his friends set the food on the wooden table. "Now Celosia, those clothes, please?"

"I think you can wait to change, can't you?" Celosia grinned, inhaling deeply as the smell of chicken, soup and many appetizers and desserts filled her senses. "Mmm, that's amazing. I'll get you a plate, you shouldn't move just yet so just eat in bed. It's like a bed in breakfast, ya know? Oh no, you wouldn't, it's a Muggle thing, right."

She stood up from her rambling, heading to the table and grabbing two plates, dumping food on them and some of the stew in two bowls, Harry pulling out the chairs evenly. Severus' eyes didn't leave the boy, watching as he set forks down on each table side.

Harry looked up, his eyes meeting Severus' and in that moment he saw true gratitude and caring in his Potion Master's black orbs. He was surprised at this but gave Severus a slight smile before looking away again.


	28. The Dursleys

The Dursleys sat in their small living room, having been used to the size after living there for a year. It was very boring and Dudley found himself with nothing to do except sit in front of the television, which Hestia had magically repaired after the incident. Usually he would be alright with it, but lately he wasn't the usual stubborn and spoiled brat he was before. The revelations and reality of the situation him and his family were in were nagging away at him, and there was no way he could just get passed that. His parents did nothing but sit in front of the TV with him, not like they had anything else to do. Harry was out hunting some Dark wizard and Celosia hadn't come back, nor had they heard from her.

Many letters came, this time sent through Floo from Order members so no owls would come within the area. Of course Dedalus and Hestia took great care in making sure the letters weren't a trap and hexed, although the chances of Death Eaters knowing where the Dursleys were was improbable. Only selected Order members knew, and even they hadn't sent many letters.

Every single letter that flew in was ignored, no matter what they said. Only a few of them were about Harry, and when Dudley had wanted to know if it was safe for them all again, Hestia would shake her head and say it was a scam. The letter could have been written by anyone with hopes of getting the Dursleys beyond the protective wards so they could be tortured for information.

Once ten months passed, several letters were coming in, all of them saying that Harry was alive. Dedalus and Hestia continued to ignore them, knowing that if it was true, Celosia would walk in through the doors, seeing as she was the only one with access and knowledge of the location.

Dudley was very upset about this and often felt overwhelming thoughts fill his mind. What if the letters were true and Harry had defeated the Dark wizard? There was the possibility they were safe already, completely. No more need for protection. Maybe the reason no one has come in yet was because Celosia was –Dudley gulped- dead?

He shook his head, knowing that his aunt was strong and even though he hadn't appreciated it before, Harry was strong too. Vernon and Petunia might not have thought so but Dudley knew for sure they were.

After another letter came in, the Dursleys, Dedalus and Hestia were all in the living room, watching television before Hestia jumped up from her seat, holding her wand out and keeping the letter levitated and at arms' length. "Something wrong?" Dedalus asked, standing up as well. This gathered the Dursleys' attention and they looked over. Never had Dedalus or Hestia questioned each other on a letter.

"It's a Howler." Hestia said in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure?" Dedalus asked after a moment of silence.

"You want to make sure?" Hestia snapped. "It doesn't seem hexed. Why would any threat send a Howler?"

"What's a Howler?" Dudley asked but his question was ignored.

"Perhaps they have someone captured?" Dedalus offered. "It's possible. We haven't been in touch with the Prophet or any sort of outside communication for ten months. Anyone could have been captured and have had to send this at wand point."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Hestia levitated the letter onto the wooden table in the middle of the room, Vernon and Petunia seeming to cringe backwards. Obviously they didn't know what a Howler was. Dudley was still curious, but not as fearful as his parents. He was however being cautious that something might pop out of the parchment and hex him.

With a flick of Hestia's wand, the letter opened itself from the small envelope before transforming into what looked to resemble a mouth. "JUST WHAT DO YOU FOOLS THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A womanly voice started to shriek, all the Dursleys jumping back into the couch cushions. "IT IS OVER! HARRY WON! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS AND GET TO HEADQUARTERS!"

The letter curled itself up and burst into flames before leaving nothing but a small wisp of smoke. Everyone was silent and Hestia shrugged. "Molly Weasley's voice. She sounds like herself, no alert in her tone."

"Could easily be charmed, or under Imperius." Dedalus waved off. "We have to stay with our original plans. None of us believe anything unless Celosia comes back."

"What if she won't?" Dudley suddenly asked aloud, making everyone turn to him. "You said this was a war, right? She left so what if she was…er, attacked? Or worse?"

"No surprise." Petunia sneered.

"Celosia is a strong witch." Hestia defended, making Petunia slouch into her husband's arm. "If Celosia was indeed dead then we could expect Harry Potter himself to come here."

"What if the boy got himself killed as well, eh?" Vernon asked.

"You better hope not." Dedalus said in a deadly voice. "And even if he was, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, let alone breathing air."

A knock at the door made them all silent and two wands were drawn out, pointing at the wooden door. There were several locks on them set with heavy charmed chains so there would be no physical way to burst through.

Hestia made a motion for everyone to be quiet as they listened. Several long and quiet seconds passed before they heard a whisper of a voice saying, "Alohomora." One of the chains on the locks fell loose and Petunia gripped Vernon's hand tight.

Whoever was behind the door tried the handle, and when it didn't open, another Alohomora was used. When the door still didn't open the voice on the other side huffed. "Are you kidding me? I bet this was Hestia's idea, what did she do, put in a thousand Muggle locks onto the door?"

Everyone's brows furrowed as they recognized the female voice. Another one, male and younger, mumbled something before the same female let out an exclamation. "Oh hush Harry, I'm not going to burst the door down and scare everyone!"

"That's pretty much all the proof we need." Dedalus said suddenly. "That's definitely them. Only those two can penetrate the wards and make it as far as the front door."

With a flick of his wand the door flew open, Celosia and Harry visible in the doorway. "Well, finally." Celosia said as she tucked her wand in her boot. The two stepped into the house and Celosia locked eyes with Petunia, who had shot up from her seat.

Without a word, Petunia flung herself at her younger sister, clutching her tightly. Dudley was surprised just as much as everyone else; Petunia had just made a negative outburst about her sister mere minutes ago. "You're safe!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Yes, and you are as well, I trust?" Celosia said in short breaths and Petunia released her. "I'm glad you're well and no harm came to you."

"What took you so long, hm?" Hestia asked, hands on her hips.

"If you must know, I was in St. Mungo's for quite a while." Celosia sneered and even Petunia seemed to know that her sister had landed herself in a wizarding hospital. "I never made it to the battle, it was Severus Snape's Slytherin-like plan to put me under Cruciatus and keep me well out of the war and safe."

"Snape?" Dedalus repeated. "Why would Severus Snape want to keep you safe?"

"They're sort of in love with each other." Harry said casually and Celosia glared down at him.

"With that awful Snape boy?" Petunia screeched, eyes narrowed into daggers as she stared at her sister. "Why would you go for anyone like him?"

"Hush, we aren't in love like Harry said." Celosia rolled her eyes. "We just…have a thing. And Severus was always on Dumbledore's side; he was asked to become a double agent to earn Voldemort's trust. Albus was cursed and would have died anyways so he asked Severus to kill him so Voldemort would prove him even more worthy."

"I saw it." Harry confirmed. "He gave me his Pensieve memories, you can see them for yourself if you don't believe me."

"Who wouldn't believe the Boy Who Lived?" Dedalus said and Harry sighed.

"So I take it the news is good?" Hestia said, getting back to the matter at hand. Celosia broke out into a grin and Harry smiled.

"Yep." He nodded. "I killed him. He's gone."

Dedalus and Hestia started smiling and immediately dove at Harry to hug him and shake his hand furiously. "Thank you Harry Potter, for keeping the wizarding world safe once more!" Dedalus exclaimed.

"Oh please, you make it sound like the end of a horrible Muggle movie." Celosia sneered sarcastically. "But yes, I am very proud of you Harry. Escaped death yet again. James and Lily would have been proud also."

Dudley stood up and once Dedalus and Hestia's excitement was over he walked over to his cousin, the two staring at each other. Dudley had lost a lot of weight in the time he was in the house and Harry seemed to have grown a few inches. They were almost the same height and Harry didn't have to crane his neck high to look at the boy.

Harry opened his mouth, about to say something before he was cut off. Dudley lunged at him, wrapping his arms around his cousin in a tight, warm hug. Harry was surprised, just like everyone else in the room but soon Harry chuckled, hugging his cousin back and patting him on the back. "I'm glad you're safe, Harry!" Dudley exclaimed, sounding like he was fighting back tears.

"I am too, Big D." Harry nodded quietly, trying to sooth him. "I'm glad you're safe too. I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to you."

"I know!" Dudley said and once they pulled back it was confirmed the boy was crying. "You really care about us, even at how shitty we've treated you! You send us here with wizards to protect us, and despite what mum and dad think, we didn't have any information about you at all so if those Death Eater people came you knew you weren't hiding us to save your own skin!"

"Well, you certainly have gotten smarter." Harry joked and Dudley wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, turning around to face Celosia. She looked at him with a smile and he too hugged her tightly.

"I was afraid you were in danger!" Dudley explained again, sniffing. "I didn't want to lose another family member, I didn't want to lose either of you! I've been worrying so much!"

"Shh." Celosia smiled, rubbing Dudley's back in circles as he pulled away. "We're all here, and we're safe. Nothing is going to harm you again."

"I bet Dudley was the only one in the family who was worried?" Harry said and turned to Vernon and Petunia. The two were staring at the scene and guilty looks pressed onto their faces.

"We aren't as heartless as you think, boy." Vernon started to roar. "Of course we had other things on our minds, like Dudley's education and our jobs-"

"I was worried about my sister to no end." Petunia interrupted her husband's selfish ranting. "She is the last Evans in my family left. I couldn't afford to lose her at all."

"And I know that mum, dad and Lily are happy that we've gone this far." Celosia agreed, reaching out to grasp her sister's hand. "Despite how horrible you've been to Harry, you're still my sister, Tuney. Harry didn't just want to protect you, I did as well."

"I'm happy you're ok." Petunia whispered and looked at her sister in the eye.

"I trust we can get out of here now?" Vernon broke into the family moment.

"Oh, you aren't leaving." Celosia smirked, letting go of her sister's hand. "I do believe you haven't forgotten my conditions? The house won't let you leave unless you need to go to work or school. Luckily for you I've already planned that out and the wards will only let you go to where you need to go, and not anywhere outside the town. Of course I care for my nephew and I've made sure he is registered at the finest school in this area, and that his fees are already paid. As much as I do love my sister, she has yet to sway you, Vernon. In fact, ever since we got here all you've said were selfish desires and worries."

Vernon cringed at his sister-in-law's words and then looked at Harry. He seemed to be fighting an urge to spit at the boy or glare at him, and settled with a neutral stare. "Good to see you, boy."

Harry merely nodded and turned back to the others, not caring for what his uncle had to say. "I bet you guys can fix the wards then? I need to get back, there are still a few Death Eaters roaming out there trying to find me for revenge."

"Won't be too hard to gather them." Hestia nodded. "Where will you be staying?"

"With me." Celosia smiled and then felt a blush creep onto her lips. "And Severus."

"Hermione and Ron too." Harry added and then smirked. "We should get back, I'm sure Celosia wants to see Severus again."

"We must thank him as well." Dedalus nodded, flicking his wand so his and Hestia's belongings upstairs were packing themselves. "But first we ought to go to Headquarters. Seems like Molly Weasley's Howler really was real."

"Oh it was." Celosia smirked. "She was trying to get your attention about the reality of the situation but you two are just too stubborn."

"Precautions had to be made." Hestia defended.

"I'll see you around." Celosia said to her sister and cousin, reaching out to touch Harry before they both Disapparated.


	29. Professor and Student

"Come on, Harry, it's not that hard!" Celosia exclaimed a few weeks later. Hermione and Ron began to live with the Weasleys again, the Grangers joining them as there was the potential that everyone was still in danger. The only ones living in the house was Harry, Celosia and Severus.

"Not hard?" Harry repeated. "It makes no sense!"

"Surely you've known about the Fidelius Charm, several homes you've been to are under it!"

"Is this one?"

"No, and that's besides the point." Celosia groaned, sitting back in her chair. Harry sat across from her at the wooden table, his Charms text placed out in front of him. "Surely Albus has mentioned it a few times?"

"Yeah but I don't really pay attention." Harry muttered.

"I've explained it over a thousand times." She groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"You were right, you're a horrible teacher." Harry confessed and smirked.

"Believe it or not, Celosia had always over-explained her Charms essays." Severus commented as he walked into the area, heading towards the kitchen and manually grabbing a jug of milk from the fridge. "If you wanted a good graduating mark in Charms, Potter, I am more than capable of teaching you such."

"You're a Potions Master, sir." Harry said.

"And I taught you Defense, did I not?" Severus raised a brow, pouring a bit of milk into a mug before reaching over to the coffee pot on the counter. "Believe it or not Potter, to become a teacher at Hogwarts you require high grades in all core subjects. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are also related heavily to Herbology and Charms, which branches out to Transfigurations and such. Do I need to go on?"

"No but sir, you need a wand to teach me, right?" Harry argued. "And since we can't risk you using magic because of the potions still in your system, you can't really teach me properly, can you?"

"I can teach you better than Celosia." Severus smirked and Celosia rolled her eyes. "She may have been a Ravenclaw but she can't teach to save her life."

"She did a pretty good job with Occlumency." Harry frowned, memories of his fifth year drifting back to him. He quickly dismissed the thoughts, turning to his aunt.

"There was never a class on Occlumency." She muttered. "I could teach you Muggle science, how to cook, how to drive, and so on much better than I could a Hogwarts subject."

"You can teach me how to drive then?" Harry exclaimed, Celosia surprised at the sudden question. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Now Potter are you going to stop being stubborn and let me teach you properly? You still want to be an Auror, don't you?"

"Alright then Professor." Harry nodded, turning back to the man.

"Really, I thought we were on a first name basis in this house." Celosia put in.

"He is my student and I am his teacher, just like it always has been." Severus sneered.

"Yes but you could at least call him Harry or Mr. Potter if that suits you. This isn't an official school, you don't see me asking Harry to call me 'Professor Dilaurentis'."

"The name doesn't suit." Severus merely said, sipping at his coffee. Celosia rolled her eyes and turned away, wondering if there was any hidden meaning behind those words. Did he not like the fact that she was under her deceased husband's last name? She had already forgiven him for that. Would going back to being an Evans make him happier?

"Really I have no problem with him calling me 'Potter'." Harry said, trying to put his aunt at ease. "In fact, I'd prefer it. It'd be just weird if he called me 'Harry'."

The boy shrugged at that idea. Celosia had wanted them to become like a family and deep down Harry knew that the possibility of Snape becoming his uncle through marriage was very likely. They were basically like an illegal family right now, but Harry couldn't do that. He hated the man up until he saw the Pensieve memories and although he knew Severus only treated him like dirt was because of James, he still couldn't forgive him fully for that.

"Shall we get started then, Professor?" Harry spoke up, breaking out of his thoughts.

"Tomorrow." Severus merely said. "It seems Celosia's useless methods have driven you to exhaustion and frankly I am not in the mood to teach you anything at present."

"That's his polite and complicated way of saying he's tired." Celosia said simply, Severus scowling. "Why else do you think he's drinking coffee at six in the afternoon? We should be having dinner."

"Can we go out tonight?" Harry suggested. "You know, like to one of those Muggle family restaurants?"

"You may have gotten all the Death Eaters into Azkaban but it isn't completely safe." Celosia said sternly. "We will go out to eat when the time is right, once we receive word from the others that the coast is clear. Plus you wouldn't want your possible fans to be harassing you at a restaurant, right?"

"That's why we go to a Muggle one. And we'll have to get used to it." Harry said. "I mean, if you plan on making me live here, you should adopt me. Then when you and Professor Snape get married, I guess we'd always go out like this and have to get used to my fame."

"Harry." Celosia interrupted him. "What makes you think Severus and I are going to get married?"

Severus slammed his mug onto the counter, the hot liquid splashing out and hitting his hand. He ignored the burn and glared. "Are you implying I am an unfit husband?"

"No, not at all." Celosia glared in his direction. "He is simply misguided. Harry, Severus and I are not getting married anytime soon."

"Oh don't give me that bull." Harry stood up. "Do you think I begged McGonagall to save his life just because I liked him? Up until I saw his memories I detested him just as much as he has me! I saved him for _you_, I _knew_ you cared for him so much. And the feeling is mutual, why else would you two be sneaking around during the breaks and having eye sex from across the room?"

"I think you should go upstairs and brush up on your potions, Potter." Severus said between gritted teeth, his eyes glued to Celosia. "We will be covering that up tomorrow. For someone your age I'm surprised your big mouth hasn't changed."

"Don't be criticizing him like that." Celosia defended. Harry took the cue and grabbed his book, walking up the stairs. Moments passed before they heard a door click shut and Severus spoke.

"And what is this, that we are not going to get married anytime soon?"

"Did you think we were then?" Celosia exclaimed, standing up.

"Not immediately, but-"

"We may have been in love for all this time but we have been through too much." She interrupted him. "We hated each other just as equally and I'm not going to rush into a marriage just because Voldemort is dead!"

"This has to do with that Dilarentis, doesn't it?" Severus scowled. "You probably rushed into your first marriage and lost him so fast that you're afraid of that happening again."

"You killed him!" She screeched out, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "I didn't rush!"

"Like you said, we've known each other ever since we were little children." Severus said, his tone calmer. "We fell in love long before you met Alexandre, and this is not you rushing. We waited for so long! I'm not going to leave you; no one is going to want me dead, pretty much all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban!"

"You'll find a way." Celosia muttered, a few tears escaping her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, brushing at her cheeks. Everyone she had loved had left her; her parents, Lily, Andre, her child, even Petunia. "They always leave me. _You've _left me countless times!"

"With reason." He walked towards her, standing in front of her with his hands holding her arms. "Those reasons are gone. Voldemort is gone. I'm here to stay, you know that."

Celosia looked up into his black eyes, seeing genuine trust and love in them. She saw that look so many times and knew he wouldn't leave again. "Ok." She whispered and leaned up to brush her lips against his. "But I don't want to get married. Not yet, nothing too serious. I just want us to enjoy ourselves for the time being, focus on Harry's education and getting settled and comfortable with each other."

"I understand." He nodded and she smiled, turning around and walking up the stairs.

"The process of brewing Felix Felicis requires precise timing and correct ingredient requirements." Severus explained over a large bubbling cauldron in the kitchen. Harry stood on the other side of it across from him, his potions book out in front of him.

"I don't suppose you made adjustments to your seventh year book too, sir?" Harry asked casually as he carefully chopped up the next ingredient.

"I did not." Severus answered, looking down at Harry. "I was aware afterwards that you had access to my book. Where did you put it, may I ask?"

"Room of Requirement." Harry answered, stirring the potion slowly three times. "No one will find it, I'm sure. It's impossible to find anything specific in there, especially now. I'm sure the fire burned most of the room down."

Severus nodded, surprised to hear that there had been a fire in the Room of Requirement. Harry must have been there for him to know about it. If he sounded so casual talking about the fire, there may have been even worse things from the Battle that Severus wasn't aware of. His curiosity got the best of him and Severus cleared his throat. "How exactly did you defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Call him Voldemort, sir, please." Harry insisted. "He isn't the Dark Lord anymore."

"Indeed." He nodded. "Avada Kedavra I presume?"

"No." Harry shook his head, flicking his wand at the potion so a small red spark from the tip fell into the liquid. "Expelliarmus, like always."

"How were you able to overpower Avada Kedavra with Expelliarmus? If I remember correctly, he had the Elder Wand."

"But you didn't die, did you?" Harry noted and looked up at him. "He wanted to kill you because he thought you were the master of the Elder Wand, but you weren't. You only killed Dumbledore that night, but Malfoy was the one who disarmed him."

"So Draco is the master." Severus said.

Harry shook his head, turning back to the potion and dropping a few scales in. "I disarmed Draco back in the winter. So really,"

"The wand is yours." Severus finished.

"Was." The boy nodded, stirring the potion and pointing his wand at the timer on the oven, timing down three minutes. "I destroyed it."

"Why would you do something so foolish?"

"Wizards all over the world would want that wand to rule." Harry said in an obvious tone. "We don't need another wizarding war on our hands."

"That is something you might regret, Potter."

"No, I don't think so." Harry shrugged and set his arms down on the table, wiping at the sweat forming at his brow.

Severus leaned over the potion, taking the ladle and taking out a small sample, staring at it before setting it back in. "Good but not perfect. Try again and this time try crushing instead of cutting- you know that method of mine does wonders. You'll get the hang of it soon."


	30. Drive Like Muggles

The days were flying by just like they would have at Hogwarts, but Harry stopped to think and appreciate every second he had in the house. He had dubbed it "The Evans Home" and it technically was as well. Severus and Celosia were hesitant on calling it that themselves but Celosia soon accepted that she was still an Evans and the name fit perfectly. Nothing had changed and Harry explored every inch of the home on a daily basis. When he wasn't having lessons with Severus, he was in his mother's old room or his grandparent's bedroom.

Celosia often let him wander and caught him frequently seated on the floor, a picture frame or regular Muggle photos in his hands. He hardly cried, but the look on his face was obvious whenever his eyes were locked on a picture of Lily or James.

Severus often ran around the house, muttering empty threats if he couldn't find Harry to start a lesson. However, the man was never truly angry and once Harry would finally show up they would continue on like always.

Harry felt uncomfortable with the new bond him and Severus were sharing. The whole possibility of him becoming family was turning out to be unsettling. Despite everything, they were both used to the attitude of hating each other. Once Severus seemed to be acting soft, it made Harry feel more than awkward. It wasn't that he didn't want it- a part of Harry actually longed for it, but the feelings he had for Severus were so mixed together it came out into a complicated and confusing mess.

After another successful Transfigurations lesson, Severus leaned back in his chair, Harry shutting his book closed. Celosia walked into the area, smiling down at them with a tray of tea floating beside her. It set itself on the table gently and she pulled up a chair in between the two. "How was it?"

"Same as ever." Harry answered. "Bloody brilliant."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Celosia had taught you." Severus said casually. It was made a habit that a comment about Celosia's teaching skills were thrown around.

"I can teach Muggle things better!" She exclaimed, dropping a couple sugar cubes into her cup of tea. "If you wanted to learn about physics and formulas of motion, or maybe the precise flow of blood in the human body and the chemical compounds that make up that blood."

"How could that ever be relevant to one's future?" Severus raised a brow.

"Believe me, I've been asking for so long." Celosia muttered then turned to Harry. "Petunia went to Muggle school while Lily and I went to Hogwarts. Afterwards I was waiting for your sister and when I wasn't working, I was often reading over Tuney's old notes. She took quite a lot of them. I'm glad that I didn't have to endure Muggle high school however."

"What kind of job would need you to know the chemical compounds of a body?" Harry inquired. "Doctoring, but I can't see what kind."

"It's like how Muggle mathematics such as factoring would come into play. That was a load of bull, I didn't even bother trying to understand it in depth. I can however, teach these things very well."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I can!" Celosia took a sip of her cup. "If you gave me the area of the walls in this entire room right now I could find out and explain exactly how many 1 Litre cans of blue paint we would need to cover them all."

"You want to paint?" Severus asked.

"No, it's a situation!" She exclaimed. "But I can teach Muggles. I'm surprised I became a tailor, I should have become an instructor."

"I can even calculate how many 1 Litre paint cans we would need to paint this room." Harry rolled his eyes, but then suddenly became intrigued. "What else can you teach, besides anything taught in Muggle school?"

"I could teach you how to cook." She listed, touching a finger to her cheek. "To fix certain things without a wand, and to sew. I can do a few medical wonders here and there but nothing too major, just CPR and whatever you have in a basic First Aid kit. Hm, I guess driving would be another one I'm good at, I did a lot of that even after Hogwarts. I never fancied brooms much."

"So you could teach me how to drive?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I could." She smiled, nodding her head. "And I could do it without the possibility of you dying as well."

"Teach me then!"

Celosia scoffed, leaning back in her seat. "You're kidding me, right? You're one of the best Quidditch players and out of all things you want me to teach you how to operate a Muggle motor vehicle?"

"Even I think the idea is absurd." Severus put in. "Really Potter, you have more important things to focus on, like graduating with marks that will pull you easily into an Auror career. What good would travelling around in a Muggle vehicle do for you? It's a pointless skill."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Celosia defended. "But he's right Harry. I actually had a good reason to learn how to drive, especially when it came to living in the Muggle world for so long. You're going to be an Auror, you'll be in the wizarding world a lot. And you'll be able to Apparate. I couldn't have Apparated to and from work when I was out of school. After all, my family were still all Muggles."

"That's like saying learning a new musical instrument is useless." Harry defended. "Say if I wanted to learn the drums. Sure if I want to be a lawyer when I'm older I won't need the skill but it's still a good extracurricular. Life based on straight education alone is boring as hell. Plus with an extracurricular I can boost up my understanding and stay more interested."

"My, you are a smart one." Celosia nodded, Severus still in denial. He didn't even understand half of what had just came out of Harry's mouth. "I'm surprised you're so attached to the Muggle world. You do make a good point, however. But do you really think driving is an 'extracurricular'?"

"Come on, Aunt Celly, teach me how to drive! It'll give me the entire Muggle experience!" Harry begged. "I've wanted to drive ever since I've watched Dudley play with his toy cars when we were little, please?"

Celosia sighed and Severus saw that she was about to give in. He still found the situation absolutely ridiculous but it was Celosia who would have to deal with him. But if the boy got himself injured Severus would be enraged. He wasn't even sure why he had a sudden strong sense of protection and caring for him; usually it would just be for Lily or Celosia. But this was actually genuinely for Harry this time.

"Do you not find that learning a pointless Muggle skill will also drop your focus in our classes?" Severus spoke up, Harry turning to look at him. The look of longing and begging in his eyes made Severus hesitate for a second. Only a second. "And what if you indeed injure yourself?"

"Seriously, we're talking about me being in danger?" Harry scoffed then broke out in a smile, turning back to Celosia. "I've been through worse. And we're wizards, we have wands, and protective charms that we can put on cars to make sure there's a 100% working airbag in case I do crash into something, which I won't. And it's not like I'm going to be out on the highway right away, I'll just be around the neighbourhood. It's completely safe now."

Celosia sighed once again and Severus rolled his eyes. The boy just didn't give up until he had what he wanted. "I am against the entire idea." The Potions Master spoke up. "You need to focus on our classes."

"And in my spare time, I need to do something fun." Harry said and Celosia nodded, still debating in her head whether or not the idea was good or not.

"I guess it couldn't hurt too much." She muttered at last and Harry grinned. "However this isn't some sort of course. I won't do it regularly. And you cannot use a wand at all, unless it's for protection and precautions. That means no 'Accio' on the keys or anything to make it start up on its own."

"I'm not some reckless teenager anymore."

"Oh, you are." Severus and Celosia said at the same time and Harry rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Let's get started then?" He asked and Celosia put a hand out.

"Woah there, do you even know the first thing about operating a Muggle vehicle?" Celosia smirked and Harry sighed, nodding his head.

"I've done research before during the summers. Red means stop, green means go, don't cross over the solid yellow line because traffic is coming towards you passed that line…"

"Yes, alright you've gathered the basics." She nodded and stood up as well.

"Come on Auntie Cel, teach me something! I can already operate a car."

"Harry, I drive a stick." Celosia turned and winked at him, walking out of the room.

Severus watched in confusion as Harry threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "A stick? Seriously? Out of all cars you could have you have a stick? I hate those!"

His complaining continued echoing across the entire household as Harry followed his aunt outside.


	31. Old Letters

**Warning to all of you that things are starting to get a little heated, so rated M to be safe. ;) **

* * *

><p>A screeching sound from outside made Severus look up from his spot at the kitchen table. The mug of coffee in his hands was completely forgotten as he rose to his feet, striding quickly towards the front door.<p>

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Celosia exclaimed, slamming the door shut with the back of her heel. "You can't just speed into the driveway like that. There's gravel there and-"

"Yeah I know, I forgot." The boy shrugged, taking the keys in his fingers and twirling them around.

"You just forgot." Celosia frowned, taking the keys from her nephew. "You can't just forget, and speeding doesn't fix everything either!"

"I had protection spells around!" Harry exclaimed.

"Like what?" Severus asked from his spot at the door, making both Celosia and Harry turn towards him.

"Oh, Professor, I didn't know you were there." Harry said in a calm tone. "Well the basics obviously, er…"

"Just the basics, Potter?" Severus raised a brow. "I do believe your little 'extra curricular', as you've called it has taken over a lot of your time. Too much, in fact, that you are falling behind in your lessons."

"I am not." Harry pouted, Celosia shaking her head and pushing Severus out of her way to get into the house. "Just Charms, and we haven't even gone over that. Plus Celosia happens to be a great driving instructor."

"Oh, hear that, Sevvie?" Celosia smirked from inside. "I'm a great instructor."

"At things only Muggles would find useful." The man sneered and stepped into the home as well, Harry a few steps behind as he shut the door. "Operating Muggle vehicles will not help Mr. Potter in-"

"-graduating top of his class and becoming an Auror." Celosia finished for him, rolling her eyes. "I know. But we've been through this many times, Severus. There's nothing wrong with him learning a little skill."

"You just want to bathe in the sunlight of being praised at teaching something successful for once."

"Perhaps." The woman smiled, turning on her heel and heading into the kitchen. Harry watched as she walked away and then headed towards the stairs.

"I expect you to give me a list of protective charms year six to seven levelled next time you go out." Severus interrupted, making Harry raise his eyebrows in surprise. Was the man really agreeing to letting him continue on his 'extra-curricular'? "It must include what it does and at least three examples on how it could save you if ever you failed to properly operate your Muggle transportation device."

"It's called a car, Professor." Harry rolled his eyes, thankful that the man couldn't see the action. "No need to put the word 'Muggle' in front of it every time."

"But that is what it is." Severus merely said and Harry sighed, walking up the stairs and out of sight.

"You need to focus more on Herbology, Sev." Celosia warned as she stood in the kitchen, mixing around a wooden spoon in a pot of thick, creamy soup. "It's tightly close to Potions, I'm surprise you haven't gone over it as much."

"The boy needs to focus on his Charms and Defense, as well as his Potions. Especially with you teaching him how to…drive." Severus sneered out the word. "If you want me to focus more on Herbology, simply stop letting the boy learn to do such a thing."

"_The boy_ is now a man, thank you." Celosia corrected. "And nice try but you aren't going to make me stop giving him lessons. If he wants to learn it, I'll let him."

"Surely you believe his Hogwarts education is more important."

"Severus," Celosia turned to him, her green eyes attaching to his brown ones immediately. "You aren't going to change my mind. Drop it."

The Potions Master stared at her in complete silence, his facial expression set in a blank look. The two stayed still like statues, the only sounds coming from the boiling pot behind Celosia.

Once she figured that he would listen, Celosia broke out into a smile, turning her attention back to the food. "Care to explain why you are preparing a dish without a wand?" Severus questioned.

"Not everything should be used with magic, Severus." Celosia grinned, tipping in a bit of salt from a shaker into the boiling pot in front of her, the steam rising to blur her vision slightly. "Taking all the shortcuts in life doesn't really help you live it to the fullest, now does it?"

"It saves time so you can have more of it to live your life with."

"You mean more time to use more magic?"

Severus shook his head, leaving the argument and rising from the table. "I'm going to find Potter, let him know to get his Herbology texts ready for tomorrow."

Celosia smirked as Severus walked up the stairs. Usually it took him at least ten minutes to find the boy, but now Severus knew the first place to look. He had made a note of all the rooms he had previously found the boy in and the attic seemed to be the one place he was these days.

Harry sat in the middle of the small, dusty room, legs crossed as an old beaten up journal lay in his lap. He had found the item in a trunk that was filled of his grandparent's old things. Among the belongings inside were several pictures and old letters that were exchanged between all three Evans sisters and their parents.

Harry scanned over the very long letter he had found five minutes ago, his fist underneath his chin as he read it carefully. There were many letters but only a handful caught his attention, this one being one of them.

_Dear Nia; _

_I know I haven't been home lately. Job hunting takes a lot out of me. I can't be a clothing tailor for the rest of my life. You probably got the invitation soon, or you will shortly after receiving this letter, but Lily and James are getting married! He proposed to her on the night of their anniversary since they've been dating. She told me the stories already and she'll probably do the same to you in her letter included with the wedding invitation, but he did it after the two had dinner under the moonlight. Quite romantic really. _

_Remember when mum and dad told us about how he proposed to her? James pretty much ripped it off. He invited her to dinner, they did some fun things together (not the dirty kind, mind you)- _Harry smirked at how subtle Celosia tried to disguise that "fun things together" were actually magic-related –_and then he got down and popped the question. _

_Do you think that's how Vernon is going to propose to you, Nia? I hope to everything that is good that I will never get proposed to like that. I don't want something private. I wouldn't mind a proposal in the middle of a crowd full of strangers, or a restaurant packed with people I don't know. I want my fiancée to surprise me and share our relationship with everyone. I want the world to know that at that moment, he chooses me and is committed by kneeling down and revealing the most beautiful ring to me that I have ever seen. _

_I'm not sure if Andre will propose to me like that, or if he'll propose to me at all. We're going pretty strong, but not as strong as Lily and James, or you and Vernon. He isn't the type of person to drop down on one knee in public when I least expect it. I know that if he ever did propose to me, he'd make it obvious with plenty of hints and foreshadowing. That's not my ideal proposal. _

_But then again, who am I to tell a man how to propose to me? It makes me sound like a snooty little bitch, don't you think? I'll be grateful if I ever get a proposal. I sort of take pity on whoever believes that he is man enough to handle how outrageous I am. _

_I hope everything is well with you, and don't judge James or Lily. They're happy with each other, as two human beings of this Earth. I'll be expecting a wedding invitation from you and Vernon very soon, Nia. _

_Lots of Love; Sia. _

Severus stood at his spot from the door, watching Harry fold up an old piece of parchment. The writing on the surface was small and in an elegant script, one that he recognized as Celosia`s.

Standing at the doorway and carefully being out of sight, Severus watched as Harry reached for another piece of parchment, this time with Celosia`s same handwriting but only in a few lines.

_Nia; _

_Congrats once again on your marriage with Vernon! My work on your hair was fabulous, do you agree? _

_Andre proposed to me a few nights ago too. As I expected, it wasn't anything special. In fact, I wish I could have fallen in love with someone more…gentleman-like? He didn't even get down on one knee. Who does that? I hate it. Call me a greedy person but if a man proposes to a woman and he doesn't drop down on a knee as a sign of some sort of commitment, it bothers me. _

_But, I do love him for his personality and how could I say no to him? So, I'm officially engaged now too. Last of the Evans to get a proposal. If we had a record book, I wouldn't be in it that much. _

_I really wish I could have been proposed to by someone who loves me so much and actually kneels down, does it like it should be done. But it's too much to ask for now. _

_Anyways, hope you're doing well. Love, Sia. _

Harry furrowed his brows after reading the letter. He didn't even bend down? What kind of person would do that? Celosia also didn't seem to have a strong commitment to her husband at the time, and in the back of his mind, he began to think that she still loved Severus all this time.

"Potter."

Snape's voice made Harry look up. The man stood at the doorway, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. "Yes, sir?"

Severus' eyes flickered to the letter in his fingers. "We start Herbology tomorrow."


	32. Finally

**Just want to make a note to readers that if you're seriously doubting the possibility and whatever stuff this far in my story, why are you even reading? My story = my rules, ok? That's the same with every writer on this site. **

**This chapter is a little on the M side, so get used to chapters from here on out being a bit smutty. Sorry this chapter is so short! **

* * *

><p>Harry and Severus sat in complete silence, Harry skimming over his Herbology textbook while the Potions Master pierced him with his eyes. Over five minutes passed and Harry constantly looked up, always seeing Severus staring at him with the exact same facial expression.<p>

"Do you have to look at me like that?" He finally asked and Severus blinked, looking down at the textbook in Harry's lap.

"You're taking far too long just to answer a simple question."

"You told me to find it in the book first." Harry replied, sighing and pushing the textbook onto the floor, where they both sat on in the den. "And I can't find it."

"You have heard of an index, haven't you, Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry mouthed an 'oh' and nodded his head, making the corner of Severus' mouth twitch upwards slightly. "Enough of Herbology then, I think you understand what we've covered so far."

"Good, this is just as boring as Divination is." Harry sighed, closing the book.

"Divination with Trelawney or myself?" Severus raised a brow and Harry looked at him.

There was only a slight moment of hesitation before Harry answered, "Trelawney of course."

Severus raised his eyebrow higher, saying he didn't believe him. "Do you have any questions on anything?"

"No, not really." Harry muttered, looking back down again. "Actually, sir, there was one thing I was wondering about. It's not really related to anything we're learning though."

"Ask the question."

Harry nodded, refusing to look at his teacher. "Is there some sort of way that wizards propose? Like, separate from the traditional Muggle way?"

"And you suppose I have experience with such things?" Severus asked and Harry sighed.

"I could ask Aunt Celly instead."

"Compared to Muggles, yes, there is a…different way of a wedding proposal." Severus surprised Harry by beginning his explanation, Harry finally looking at him. "The tradition that the man bring up the question remains the same for wizards. However, there is none of the getting down on one knee nonsense, nor spending a fortune on one ring. It isn't planned to be a surprise, it should be expected so there would be no need for over-the-top planning."

"So it's usually done whenever?" Harry asked in disbelief, to which Severus nodded. "That's not really special at all."

"The wedding should be special, not the proposal." Severus said. "However there are some differences. Some Muggle couples have only the female wearing the ring. For our kind, the man and the woman must wear a ring that is magically binding them together. Sort of a vow, but with a little magical dash into it."

"Still, if it isn't so special…" Harry muttered, his mind going back to Celosia's letter, where she made it pretty clear that she wanted a traditional Muggle proposal that would surprise her.

"Why do you ask Potter?" Severus asked, standing up. "Finding a way to propose to Miss Weasley?"

Harry blushed and stood up, grabbing his textbook. "Yeah, something like that." He answered, not wanting to give away that he was trying to see if it was possible for Severus to make Celosia's dream come true.

"You're far too young."

"I wasn't planning on popping the question now!" Harry exclaimed, Severus walking out of the room.

Celosia was seated on the couch in the living room, hair tied up with a copy of the Quibbler in her fingers. Severus walked in, seeing her legs splayed out on the length of the couch, a pair of denim shorts leaving her legs bare. He froze for a moment, before striding over and grabbing Celosia's legs, making her look up in surprise.

Before she could open her mouth in question, he sat down, setting her legs on top of his lap. She shut her mouth and they shared a brief moment of eye contact, Celosia looking at Severus curiously before she went back to her Quibbler.

Seconds passed in complete silence before Severus looked at Celosia's face, her eyes darting across the pages as she often flipped the paper upside down or sideways. Moving his gaze down towards her legs he set his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it along her skin.

Celosia blinked, looking up from her paper and down at his hand. It began moving higher and higher up until it hit the base of the denim she was wearing. "I'm trying to read a magazine here."

"I'm sure Xenophilius Lovegood has plenty of important information in the Quibbler that can wait." Severus muttered, taking his free hand and snatching the magazine out of her fingers, setting it on the coffee table. Pulling her closer, he leaned against her, pressing his lips against her neck lightly.

Sighing, Celosia closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair as she leaned back. Closing her eyes in defeat, the next thing Celosia felt was a soft pair of lips trailing kisses on her throat. Severus' hands began moving up towards the base of her shirt, slipping under the fabric.

Celosia opened her eyes and sat up, making him stop. The two stared each other in the eye, each as confused as the other. Severus of course was confused on why she stopped. "What are you doing?" The words left her lips in a soft tone.

A smirk broke out on Severus' lips. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Harry could walk in."

"The boy is mature enough." Severus murmured, burying his face in her neck again, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "Unless you would like to go upstairs?"

"Where Harry is?"

"A few silencing charms on the door should do." The Potions Master bit on her earlobe lightly, emitting a gasp from Celosia.

"Why have you chosen now, out of all times?" She asked, her voice all of a sudden breathy and short. "We haven't had sex in a long time, Severus."

"Even more reason to do it." He whispered. Celosia sat up immediately, Severus moving away slightly. "Something wrong?"

"What are we even?" She asked, swinging her legs off the couch. "What, we're friends with benefits again?"

Severus stood, walking until he was in front of Celosia. "We are what we have waited to become. Voldemort is dead. The Death Eaters are in Azkaban, as far as anyone is aware. We've been waiting for this for a long time. You know exactly what we are."

His hand came out and reached in front of Celosia. The woman looked up, Severus looking down into her eyes. His fingers moved slightly in front of her face and she sighed, looking at his hand and placing her hand in his own.

Pulling her into his arms, Severus looked at Celosia in the eyes again, their lips barely an inch apart. "You know you can't resist me."

Celosia smiled, twirling out of his arms. "I know." She murmured before grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. The Potions Master smirked and ran after her, grabbing her hips and trailing kisses along her jawline. A soft laugh escaped Celosia's lips as they both rushed up the stairs, stopping every three or so steps to rip at each other's clothing and kiss each other, hands running all over the place.

The second they reached Celosia's bedroom, her wand was out, muttering several silencing charms after Severus slammed her into the door, shutting it closed.

Harry sat up in the attic, having heard the sudden rush of footsteps and thumps against the wall. His mind immediately went to Celosia and Severus, and it didn't take him long to realize what the two were doing to make so much noise.

Shuddering, Harry listened to the sudden silence, pleased after a few minutes that they were either finished or cast a charm. Either way, he was grateful he didn't have to witness whatever sexual exploits Snape was doing with his aunt.

Another chill ran up his spine and he turned his attention to the letters written by Lily to Petunia in front of him.


	33. Harry

The next morning Celosia grinned as she stepped out of the shower, Severus quickly following behind her and grabbing her around the waist, burying his face in her neck. A giggle escaped her lips and she pushed him away, reaching for a towel. She hadn't felt this happy in so long, and she finally felt like her life was coming back to one final piece.

"Care to dry me off?" He asked with a smirk and she grinned, wrapping the towel around herself.

"Nope!" She exclaimed and walked out, crossing the hallway to her bedroom. Severus peaked his head outside looking both ways for Harry before jumping into the room as well, closing the door behind him.

"That isn't very nice." He frowned, still dripping wet.

"You can have this after I head down to make breakfast." Celosia laughed, taking her sweet time.

"I'm getting your carpet wet."

"It'll dry." She stated and slipped her clothes on, making sure she kept the towel in her grasp and away from Severus.

"You don't know what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into when you pull a stunt like this, Celosia." Severus said, lust flashing in his eyes as Celosia looked at him, clipping her hair up.

"I think I can handle whatever you throw at me, Severus." She smirked, throwing the towel at him as she walked out the door.

Severus took his time as well, composing himself and thinking back on the events of last night and that morning. He surprised himself by looking in the mirror and finding a smile on his face. That had rarely ever happened. He was genuinely happy now.

Harry sat at the table, sipping his orange juice as he finished his breakfast. Celosia was flipping another batch of eggs on a frying pan, grinning like a fool.

Severus walked down the stairs, dressed in black pants and, surprising to Harry, a grey t-shirt. "Morning, Potter."

"Professor." Harry nodded in agreement.

Severus smirked as he walked over to Celosia, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, staring at the pan of eggs in front of her. Harry froze, taking a giant swallow of his juice. "Since when did this happen?"

Celosia and Severus both looked up, and at that moment they looked the portrait of a perfect couple. Harry felt uncomfortable knowing that Severus was that much closer to being his uncle. "Oh, it's always happened." Celosia blushed, turning the stove off and moving the eggs onto a plate. "We just…decided it was time to be completely open about it."

Severus nodded, letting go of Celosia to take hold of the plate she handed to him. "Now aren't you glad I made breakfast early?" She smiled and he sneered, sitting across from Harry.

"Your carpet is ruined." He stated and began eating, Harry staring at the couple.

"I'm gonna…go…shave?" Harry stood up, immediately bolting from the room. He locked himself up in the attic, calming himself down and pinching his cheek to see if this was all real. It surely was.

Celosia giggled, shaking her head as she sat down beside Severus at the table, taking his fork and biting into his eggs. He raised a brow. "First you refuse to give me a towel, now breakfast?"

"Sharing is caring." She grinned and handed his fork back. "What are you and Harry going to go over today?"

"Well, seeing as I did set him that essay about spells for the next time he goes driving, I believe Transfigurations would be proper." Severus replied, digging into his breakfast as he entered his teacher mode. "He's hopeless at Herbology."

"Majority of people are." Celosia agreed.

"Not me. How else would one succeed in Potions, without a basic understanding of the ingredients?"

"I was a good Potions student too."

"You were a Ravenclaw."

Celosia grinned, setting her hand on Severus' arm. "Speaking of Herbology, I'd keep an eye out on Harry and Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"Oh?" She raised a brow. "Why would you think so? And how did you know they were dating? They haven't seen each other in months."

"Potter inquired me about…proposals." Severus said, setting his fork down and avoiding eye contact. Celosia raised her eyebrows. "In the magical world."

"Oh my." She muttered and pulled her hand away, setting it to her lip. "Well, I doubt he'll want to act on his relationship with Ginny."

"It's possible. He's lived in a 'seize-the-moment' type of lifestyle while the war was going on." Severus replied, then took another bite of his breakfast. Celosia stared at the silver kitchen utensil before she broke out into a smile. "What?"

"You called him Harry." She whispered, recalling his sentence several minutes before. He had used Ginny's full name but there was no mistake- he called him Harry.

"So…?" Severus raised a brow, trying to mask his own surprise. He definitely didn't do it on purpose. He hadn't even realized he said it. Unease settled on his shoulders. He could comfortably call the Potter boy by his given name, and he didn't even know.

"I have a great idea!" Celosia suddenly grinned, standing up. "We're going to dinner tonight!"

"Dinner as in…?" Severus chewed his food slowly.

"A proper dinner, in a public Muggle restaurant." She looked down at him and Severus swore that her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. No, not diamonds- emeralds. "The three of us. It'll be nice."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Severus asked, concern seeping into him. Now that he came to think about it, he wasn't even sure his magic was restored.

"Harry and I have been out several times driving and we've never hit any problems." She insisted and froze at the look he gave her. It certainly had been a long time since they've been in hiding, and that meant it was a long time since Severus woke up from his coma.

"Do you think my magic has returned?" He asked quietly and she blinked. She obviously forgot to give attention to that fact too.

"Well it's been a while." She pressed a finger to her lip. "I suppose. We could try."

Severus' eyes lit up, and willingly let Celosia take his hand and drag him up the stairs. When they got to her bedroom, she opened the top drawer on the bedside table, pulling out Severus' long, black wand and handing it to him. "If you start feeling dizzy or anything, you need to tell me." She warned and passed it onto him.

Severus grasped the wood, feeling the familiar magical bond between his magic and his wand. A sudden warmth enveloped him as the two connected, and he instantly recognized the feeling. He fingered his wand in his hands, then pointed it towards the hair brush on Celosia's dresser.

With a non-verbal spell, the brush began to rise into the air, and Severus smirked, feeling absolutely fine. Celosia noted this and broke out into a grin. "Your magic is back." She whispered happily. She couldn't help but watch in awe as Severus played around with his wand, levitating several things and summoning them to his hand. It was as if he was a little child playing with a new toy. She had only seen him this happy a handful of times, and it brought warmth to her heart.

She wanted to make sure this man always felt like this when he was with her, and she had every intention of making it happen.


	34. Sharing and Persuasion

After getting over the shock that Celosia was allowing them all to eat dinner at a Muggle restaurant, Harry went to his newly stocked closet to try and find something to wear. Knowing Celosia, she was going to take them to a place where casual would not fit in very well.

A frown came upon his lips as he realized there were no suits of any sort in his closet. Ron had delivered all of his clothing that was previously at The Burrow to The Evans Home, and even then those clothes were old. Harry didn't even want to wear some of them because they reminded him so strongly of a time before the war.

Crossing his arms in disappointment, Harry went to take a shower, hoping that Celosia would have enough time to either transfigure a suit for him, or to allow him to quickly buy one at a Muggle shop. All the money he got from his parents were in Galleons and the like, but he could probably get however much it cost to buy a suit transferred to Muggle pounds to pay his aunt back.

As he began stripping off his clothes, a heavier frown found its way on his face again. Celosia had bought him dress robes before, really nice ones, for The Yule Ball, but it stayed in his closet at Hogwarts, where it was most likely destroyed. She also bought him a Muggle-looking suit for his hearing with the Ministry, but that was again left at Hogwarts.

The war caused so many problems and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty that his aunt had spent so much money on him and her efforts being incinerated by a Death Eater attack.

But Celosia was an understanding woman, and Harry shouldn't have to blame himself for small trivial things like money.

As he stood under the spray of the shower, he let the water wash away his worries.

Even after a long shower, Harry stared at his closet again, wrapped in a blue robe. His wand was in his hand, and he tapped his finger of his other hand against his cheek. He could try transfiguring one of his normal jeans and a shirt into something more presentable and formal, but when he did try, it hardly turned out well. If Snape knew, he would be scolding Harry for his lack of Transfigurations ability.

As if on cue, Severus stepped into Harry's room, leaning against the doorway and staring at him. "Problem, Potter?"

Harry stared at him, then eyed his closet again. "None."

Unlike walking away like he usually did, Severus stared at Harry, before disappearing from the doorway. He sighed, thankful that he left, but in no more than a minute, the Potions Master returned, throwing clothes at Harry. "Try these on."

Harry caught the black pants and white button-up shirt, the matching black jacket attached. He stared at the suit in his arms, then looked back at Severus. "They won't fit me."

"I know." He sneered. "Put them on."

Harry froze. Him pulling on Severus' clothes that were obviously too big for him was highly embarrassing. The glare that began to grow colder that Severus was giving him convinced Harry that the man saw him in much more embarrassing situations, and after escaping to the bathroom to change, he emerged.

The clothes were indeed too big for him, but not too much. Harry couldn't help but shudder at the memory of him wearing Dudley's oversized clothes. "Why did I need to put them on?" He asked quietly.

Severus stepped into the room, and surprised Harry further by pulling out his wand. "I'm going to transfigure it so it actually fits you."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're…you can do magic?"

"Yes." Severus raised a brow, waving his wand as his clothing shrunk to fit Harry perfectly. "It shouldn't be so surprising to you, Potter. Did you seriously think I would go so long without magic and be perfectly fine with it?"

"You seemed to forget about it for a bit." He muttered then looked at himself in the mirror. He did look attractive in it. The top buttons were undone, leaving him looking formal, yet a tad bit laid back. Harry could even get over the fact he was wearing Snape's suit.

He was wearing Snape's suit.

Severus Snape actually gave him his suit to wear.

Harry stared up at the man who tucked his wand away, examining Harry as well. "Er, I can transfigurate it back for you after tonight." He replied.

Severus scoffed. "Please, your transfigurations ability on clothing is absolutely horrid." He turned and began walking out the door before stopping at the doorway. "You can keep it."

* * *

><p>Celosia stood in the living room dressed in a tight, dark purple dress, her hair falling down in curls. Her bangs were pinned back by an amethyst gemmed hair clip, and she held a black clutch in her fingers.<p>

When Severus walked down the stairs in his all-black suit, he froze immediately. Celosia grinned at him, looking at him up and down and licking her red lips in the process.

_Vixen_. Severus smirked and walked over to her, sneaking his hand around her waist. "You look very attractive in that dress." He murmured.

"You look dashing yourself." She smiled and set her hand on his chest, unbuttoning the first two buttons at the top. "Now you look very sexy."

"If you had buttons on your attire right now, I would unbutton them as well to easily turn you into a teasing seductress." Severus whispered in her ear and she bit her lip. "But then I wouldn't stop at the buttons, and we wouldn't make it to dinner."

"You'll have to be patient." She smiled and pulled away right when Harry came down the stairs. "My, you look dashing as well!"

"Oh." Harry looked up, slightly taken back by how formal Celosia looked. He cocked his head in Severus' direction. "This is his."

Celosia raised a brow, looking at Severus, who avoided eye contact.

"Anyways, how are we going to get there?" Harry broke the short-lived tension. "Portkey? Floo?"

"No." Celosia smiled and pulled out her car keys, dangling them from her finger.

Severus stared at her in disbelief. "Absolutely not."

Celosia turned to him and frowned. "Why not?"

"I refuse to be transported in that..that..thing!" Severus stuttered.

"Come now, Severus, it's just a car. All you have to do is sit in it." Celosia pouted playfully. "I have to do all the hard work."

"What, I'm not driving?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Have you already forgotten my assignment?" Severus raised a brow and the boy looked away. "There is no way I am getting into that Muggle death trap."

"You can place all the protective charms you'd like." Celosia stepped towards him, setting a hand on his chest and lowering her voice. "You trust me enough, right? We can't have Muggles becoming suspicious. Plus, you'll make me really happy if you do this. So happy I might even pay you back once we get home."

Severus felt his breathing stop at Celosia's words, her lips grazing his ear lightly. Her other hand sneaked to gently press against the front of his pants and he cleared his throat, taking a step back and opening the front door. "Let's get on with it, then."


	35. Muggle Settings

**I'm considering deleting or ending this story shorter than I had hoped for due to the fact that there have been very few reviews. I apologize to the few of you who actually still read this story, but I feel that there are not enough people for me to continue. I have big plans for this story, but lack the motivation when I see no new views or reviews. **

**If you'd like me to continue with this story, please say so. In the meantime, Fifty Shades of Betrayal, my other story, will be my top priority. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>The second Celosia parked into the restaurant's parking lot, Severus zoomed out of the car, crossing his arms and waiting as Harry and Celosia took their sweet time. "That wasn't so bad." She smirked, grabbing her purse that held her wand at the very bottom. "We didn't die."<p>

"I had more than enough protective charms around the contraption." Severus sneered and Celosia shook her head, taking his hand and leading him towards the doors, Harry walking behind them. Severus surprised them both by opening the door for Celosia, not even bothering to keep it open for Harry. The boy dove at it to avoid from glass getting shut in his face.

Once inside, Harry stared at the giant room. The walls were coated in a dark red, crystal chandeliers decorating the ceiling. The lighting was perfect and tables were spread out. A waitress began leading the three to a booth in the back, Severus more than pleased that it was out of the way of the public eye.

When they were seated and had menus in their hands, Severus shifted in his seat, moving even closer to Celosia. The witch smiled and after ten minutes of deciding what to eat, she read off their order to the waitress casually. Harry was surprised she had such an easy grace in the public eye. All three of them have been isolated for so long, and the impact of the war still had effects on all of them.

"The names of these dishes are absolutely horrendous." Severus sneered as they ate.

"It's French- surely you know." Celosia smiled, taking a sip of her wine. She had even let Harry order a glass, against Severus' wishes. Both her and Harry were still confused as to why Severus would even care in the first place.

"Wizarding food dishes have horrendous names also." Harry spoke up, shoving food in his mouth immediately after.

"Point well made." Severus muttered, taking a sip from his own glass. Harry blinked several times, staring at him. Had he really just agreed to something Harry said?

"Well this is a good change, isn't it?" Celosia smiled, acting as if she had not noticed the comment. "We're having some fresh air."

"Which we could enjoy in an environment with people of our own kind." Severus sneered, making the witch roll her eyes.

"Keep your voice down." She murmured as the waitress approached their table. They had eaten a full meal, with a few negative comments coming from Severus' mouth. Despite this, he ate every bite off his plate, completely satisfied as he passed on dessert.

"Shall we go out for a stroll?" Celosia suggested as she pulled out her credit card, paying for the high priced bill. Harry eyed it with slight guilt, while Severus stared at the process of her paying with confusing and slight wonder.

"Absolutely not." The Potions Master snapped, grabbing the door and throwing it open, very nearly slamming it against the wall. Celosia set her hand on the glass, holding it out for Harry behind her. "We have already attracted enough attention to ourselves."

"From Muggles who noticed you were nothing but bitter during the entire meal." Celosia laughed slightly as she unlocked the car doors, sliding in. Severus visibly stiffened as he did so as well, Harry slipping in with ease and immediately pulling his seat belt on, staring out the window.

"The next time you two decide to enjoy a meal outside, we will go somewhere appropriate."

"That was perfectly appropriate."

"Did you see the amount of money you paid on such overly-priced food?! You could use that to buy half of Honeydukes' Licorice Wand supply with that!"

"I agree with that part, Auntie Cel." Harry spoke up. "That sure was a lot of money. You should have at least let me help pay."

"None of that from you, Harry." Celosia looked at her nephew through the rearview mirror. "Your mother, father and I threw in our savings into your Gringotts and Muggle bank account. What your mother had left, I got, so you hush. I'm pretty much loaded, you don't need to feel guilty about me buying dinner."

"I feel guilty that you paid for a disgusting dinner." Severus muttered. To his surprise, Celosia raised her hand and slapped his leg, Harry smirking at the sound.

"Hush." She smirked, looking at him. Severus grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him so their noses were touching.

"Don't hit me again, Miss Evans." He whispered huskily, looking down at her.

Celosia bit her lip, leaning up and capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was brief but enough for Harry to set a hand across his eyes and shift noisily. "If we're so concerned about security still, we should go home."

His aunt laughed, moving away from her entire world as she started the car, Severus yelling at her not to move the vehicle until he made Harry complete a series of protective charms around them.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived home, Harry dashed out of the car and up the stairs, locking himself up in his room. He quickly changed out of Severus' suit, debating whether to leave it on the floor. After staring at it, he took a hanger, carefully folding and hanging the clothing up. Afterwards, he reached under his bed, looking over more Evans family photos.<p>

Downstairs, Celosia and Severus took their time, making it through the doorway before Severus forced her up against the door, locking it with his wand. "See? We're fine." Celosia smiled, feeling the warmth building in her cheeks at his close proximity.

"Yes, and we have protective magic to thank." He murmured before pulling away, walking into the living room. Celosia grinned, following after him. She slid her hand into his back pocket, making him stop.

"Admit it- I have great ideas."

The man turned around, staring down at the woman he had known for almost all his life. She stared up at him with her emerald eyes, white teeth set in a grin as she looked at him adoringly. He couldn't help himself and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "You have great ideas. Sometimes."

Before she could protest, he leaned down and gave her a kiss, pulling away too quickly and staring at her. Her smile faltered at the sight of how serious he had turned. "Something wrong?"

"Actually, there is something I want from you." He muttered, taking both her hands in his own. He stared at her eyes, and saw right past Lily Evans Potter- he only had eyes for Celosia Evans Dilaurentis, and their relationship was the one thing they had worked so hard for.

"Yes?" Her brows furrowed and Severus couldn't help but notice how perfect the simple action was. He never knew he could even feel this way about another human being.

"Marry me."


	36. Lovers' Quarrel

**I sincerely apologize for the long update! Yes, I realize it has been a year but I have been absolutely SWAMPED with my last year of high school, graduating, working and finally attending university. I still get emails from readers asking about the progress of both my stories! Honestly I just never had enough time. But I'm back now and although I cannot promise for fast updates yet, they will hopefully be more frequent. **

* * *

><p>Harry stared at his aunt in disbelief as she paced her bedroom back and forth. He sat on the bed and made no show of covering up his surprise as his jaw dropped. "What do you mean, you 'said no'?!"<p>

Celosia paced back and forth, her bare feet brushing against the carpet beneath her. She had her arms crossed, her hand up at her mouth as she bit at her thumb. It had been a little over twelve hours since Severus had proposed to her, and she hardly had a good sleep at all.

"Cel, what the heck?!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exaggeration. "He asked you to marry him- why did you say no?!"

"I don't know!" Celosia exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands down. "I thought I was ready for this, and I've been waiting for a moment like this! But it was like something was missing, I just couldn't say yes!"

"What do you mean something was missing?" Harry asked, his mind immediately going back to the letters she had sent Petunia all those years ago.

"I don't know!" The witch pouted as she stared at her feet. "I knew he'd ask but I didn't think it would be like that. It was as if we were having an everyday conversation. It just wasn't…memorable."

Harry nodded in understanding, confirming his thoughts. She still yearned for a Muggle proposal and a Muggle wedding. She wanted the entire experience. "What happened after that?"

"Nothing." Celosia frowned. "We just stared at each other then I told him goodnight. He slept on the couch, if he slept at all."

Harry opened his mouth again to say something before the bedroom door opened. Both him and Celosia looked at Severus as he walked inside, searching around the room. He made brief eye contact with Harry, and Celosia frowned as she noticed he was visibly avoiding her.

Rather than spitting out his usual criticising remarks at Harry, Severus walked passed him, reaching for a black towel neatly stacked on one of the dressers. He grabbed it and without further action, left the room immediately, shutting the door behind him.

Celosia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, collapsing into a chair. "What do I do?"

"Give him time to cool off, seems like." Harry murmured, still staring at the closed door. "I know I would be pissed if I was in his position. After that, try to talk to him."

"What do I say? 'Sorry I said no but maybe if your proposal was a little more meaningful, I would say yes. Want to try again?'?"

"Just say you're sorry and all that heart to heart bullshit couples do to fix problems. Then dance for him in some sequins, I don't know what the hell you guys do to overcome your problems." Harry shrugged carelessly, blinking a few times after he realized that Celosia and Severus most likely solved all their problems by having passionate sex.

Celosia sighed, completely overlooking the last sentence Harry said. "He probably won't even accept my apology."

"You never know if you don't try." Harry said, standing up and stretching his arms. "If he loves you enough to propose, he loves you enough to not let you go so fast."

After their conversation, Celosia went to take a shower in the master bedroom while Harry sat in front of the television, skimming over his Potions textbook while watching a Muggle cooking show. Some of the food was recognizable to him- ones that Petunia would prepare for the entire family to enjoy, while Harry had very little portions, or a different and less appealing dish altogether.

Severus had dressed in black pants and a t-shirt, walking downstairs with damp hair. He stared at Harry for a second, looking from the boy, to the Muggle device, to his Potions textbook and back. The second time, he caught Harry's eye, but didn't say a word and immediately retreated to the kitchen. There, he pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey cleverly disguised as regular wine, pouring himself a glass and settling down at the bar stool on the island, drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

Harry could easily smell the scent in the next room after a while, and stood up to enter the kitchen. Sure enough, an empty bottle was already set aside on the table, a small glass filled with wine and another bottle right beside Severus. The man was staring at the liquid before downing it, already looking delirious.

"You should slow down." Harry warned, not caring what his punishment would be. Severus however didn't even glance his way, and shakily poured himself another glass. Harry rolled his eyes, going to the fridge and waving his wand, a cheese platter and assorted fruit arranging itself on a plate. The entire arrangement settled itself on the table in front of Severus, and the man eyed it. "If you're going to drink, you need to eat."

The man finally looked up at Harry, gulping down another glass. "Congratulate your aunt on rejecting my proposal?"

Harry blinked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and sitting beside Severus, pouring himself a glass of wine while the man sneered. "Why would I do something like that?"

"You hate my guts Potter; always have, always will."

"Well I wouldn't let something stupid like our mutual hate to get in the way of Celosia's happiness." Harry muttered, sipping at his glass.

Severus scoffed. "She said no- she obviously is happy now."

"Has the alcohol made you stupid or were you always this dumb?" Harry glared at him.

"Don't talk to me like that-"

"No, Celosia loves you to death, and you feel the same. You two have made it blatantly obvious already, and out of all people, I certainly would know." Harry snapped. "What you're forgetting is that my aunt is a Muggleborn, and she grew up with a Muggle lifestyle. You didn't even get down on one knee, for Merlin's sake! You want to give her everything but she can't handle that you can't give her Muggle experiences too. Half the time you won't even let her."

Severus stared at Harry, not saying a word. Harry took another drink from his glass, gulping it down uneasily as Severus' eyes bored into his. The man wasn't even blinking, and right when Harry was tempted to wave his hand in front of his face, he sat straight.

"You should use your hypothetical skills in your schoolwork." He muttered before standing up and walking out of the room. Harry sighed, reaching over and popping a grape in his mouth, shaking his head. The next few days would be hell.

At dinner, Severus was passed out upstairs, Celosia complaining about how all her Firewhiskey was gone. Harry ate his food as his aunt ranted, going through her liquor cabinet. She had allowed Harry to have the rest of the wine bottle Severus consumed half of. "I'll have to go to Diagon Alley for another batch, damn." The woman muttered as she shut the cabinet doors closed. Sitting across from Harry, she ate her food, sipping at her own glass. "What did you do today?"

"Had a nice chat with Snape." Harry muttered, Celosia raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Nothing bad, just trying to talk some sense into both of you."

"He's pissed." Celosia frowned, pushing her plate away. "I guess I should try talking to him."

"If he's even awake." Harry muttered, but didn't make a motion to stop her. The woman climbed the steps slowly, unsure if she really wanted to talk to Severus. He might be so pissed he would kick her out of their room, or break up with her entirely. She had to fix things sooner than later.

Opening their bedroom door carefully, Celosia frowned to see the bed was empty. She walked in and shut the door, turning around before a force slammed her up against it. Severus towered over her, the smell of soap and alcohol mixing in with each other. He had just taken another shower, looking at his damp hair, but Celosia couldn't help but stare at his eyes glaring at her. "Sev-"

"Do you know what it feels like to be rejected by the woman you love?" Severus asked and Celosia blinked, knowing he was also talking about Lily.

"Please, darling, I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

"You're a witch, Celosia." Severus interrupted her again. "You may have Muggle blood flowing through your veins, but you're a witch. You have a wand, extraordinary magic and a nephew in your care who is also a wizard and must complete his magical studies. There is no room for teaching him Muggle things he will never need in life. There's no reason for you to use such a Muggle contraption when you can easily Floo, Apparate or fly without being so easily detected."

Celosia blinked. "We're living among Muggles, Severus, precautions need to be made."

"What kind of safety issue would have been at risk if you accepted my proposal without me bent on one knee?" Severus raised a brow, crossing his arms and stepping away from Celosia, allowing her to move away from the door. "A marriage proposal is a marriage proposal. From what I gathered, Dilaurentis did the same to you and you still accepted."

"I know." The woman blinked back tears, knowing that this was not the time to show weakness. "But I'm a Muggleborn, Sev. I need experiences. I want experiences. Muggleborn is who I am and I want to have a chance to explore it. I'm only going to live once."

"You're a witch." Severus sneered. "Being associated to Muggle things that don't matter is degrading to yourself and wizards all over the world. It's disgusting behaviour."

A tear couldn't help but fall out of her eye and Celosia quickly brushed it away, crossing her arms. She glared up at Severus. "Say that again." She dared.

"You're embarrassing us all with your interest in Muggles." Severus repeated, using the tone he would use to scold a student. "You're a witch, and you better start acting like one, or else shit like this happens. I can't associate myself with a woman who tries to shape me like her previous Muggle husband was."

"Excuse me?" Celosia scowled, immediately getting defensive. "Who said I was comparing you to Alexandre? You just said so yourself that he didn't give me an ideal proposal but I still said yes. You're a thousand times better than he was, and I loved you first! You left me, so what other choice did I have but to move on? You were an ass to my sisters, because one was a complete Muggle and the other was a Mudblood. So what are you going to do, Sev? Call me a Mudblood too? James and Sirius aren't here to punish you for it."

Severus glared down at Celosia, green and black staring at each other. "If I wanted to marry a stubborn witch, I would have looked elsewhere."

"Well, wouldn't want a Muggleborn tarnishing your family name, Half-Blood Prince!"

"Get out of my face!"

"What's wrong, all the Muggle-ness in me bothering you too much?"

"LEAVE, EVANS! All you're being is a troublesome Mudblood!"

Celosia smirked. "And there it is! Truth- finally! Thank Merlin I rejected your proposal. I wouldn't want a husband who thought so lowly of me!"

"Then go find some poor Muggle to give you all your pathetic experiences!" Severus snapped and Celosia blinked. "You mean nothing to me now."

Silence was left in the room and Celosia went from smug to absolutely shocked. A pang in her heart resulted after registering Severus' words and she let another tear escape her eye. Bitterly wiping it away, she set her hands on her side. "Fine."

Severus blinked in surprise as the woman before him Disapparated.


	37. Searching

**Sincerely sorry for the long update- but I'm starting to make this story my priority now. For those of you who read my other story "Fifty Shades of Betrayal", I have honestly run out of ideas and motivation to continue it. For now, my focus will be this story and I am very intent on finishing it. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning with a pounding hangover. He had drunk the entire bottle of wine as well as a few shots of vodka from Celosia's cabinet once he heard hers and Severus' screams from the level above. He quickly forgot about it and passed out on the couch, the television going on in front of him.<p>

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he retrieved his glasses from the ground, slipping them on and slowly turning the television off. He stood up regretting it immediately as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Flicking his wand, he found a bottle of painkillers, downing a few before taking a shower.

By the time he slowly made his way to the kitchen, Severus was seated at the table, hands clasped together as he glared at the wood. Harry ignored him, shuffling through the cupboards as he waited on the coffee maker. "Do you have a Pepper-up potion somewhere?"

When Severus didn't answer, Harry rolled his eyes. "No, of course not." He muttered and took his wand, Accioing the item and downing it immediately. In a second, he felt back to normal.

"Celosia's gone." Severus muttered quietly and Harry stopped pouring his coffee in a mug.

"I'm sorry, what?" Harry asked, setting the pot down. Severus didn't even look at him.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" The boy clenched his hands into fists.

"She Disapparated last night." Severus muttered and Harry had to resist the urge to pull his wand on the man.

"Where the fuck is she?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Like I would know, Potter, otherwise I wouldn't be here!" The man exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

"I swear, Snape, if you hurt my aunt you will regret it."

"I already do!" Severus growled. "And now I don't know where the hell she is!"

Harry closed his eyes, taking a breath before calming down. He pulled out his wand, whispering to it. "_Point me_ Celosia's wand."

The tip of his wand lit up and began to rotate towards the staircase. Severus and Harry watched in surprise before the boy snatch it out of the air. "She's here."

They ran up the stairs, smashing each other into walls to get to the master bedroom. Severus flung the door opened, searching around the room to find it empty. Harry followed quickly after him, frowning as he saw Celosia's wand on the bedside table. "She doesn't have her wand."

"She could be in trouble." Severus muttered. "Where would she be?"

"What did you do to make her Disapparate?" Harry asked.

"Please, Potter, this isn't the time to scold me on what I did, we need to find your aunt."

"Yes, I know! Tell me what you guys talked about and maybe I can figure out where she went."

Severus sighed. "I told her she disgusted me and to get out."

Harry had to suppress the urge to punch his previous professor in the face. "And why?"

"Because she's a Muggle." Severus muttered in regret and Harry visibly rolled his eyes. He never learned to let the Muggle-blood thing go.

"I know where she could be then." He muttered and Severus looked up.

"How can you figure this out if I can't?" Severus asked, following the boy down the stairs.

"Because she's a Muggle first of all and I know everything there is to know about that compared to you." Harry said bluntly, grabbing his jacket from the closet downstairs. Severus grabbed his as well, shrugging it on as the boy touched his shoulder, the two Disapparating immediately.

They appeared in a Muggle street, almost deserted save for a handful of citizens walking around to get to their destination. Houses were everywhere, save for a small yet fancy restaurant that was preparing for their lunch peak. Severus looked around at the area again, seeing it was the only service building in the entire community. A pathway led towards a forest not too far off.

Before he could question Harry, the boy had already started his way into the restaurant. Severus huffed, following hurriedly behind him.

They were greeted at the door by a man dressed in a white top and black bottoms, a heavy set of keys strapped to his belt. "Good afternoon there, for two?"

Severus sneered at the man, not at all pleased by his fake smile and sense of professionalism. "No, actually." Harry spoke. "We're just trying to find someone."

"Was it a reservation?" The man asked, moving towards the front desk. Harry shook his head, stopping the man in his tracks. "Well, if you'd like, you're more than welcome to look around and try to find them. Not many people are here since our lunch rush doesn't usually come for another hour, so whoever you're looking for might not even be here yet."

"We'll just have a look around, thanks." Harry nodded and immediately did an eye sweep of the restaurant, walking deeper into it. Severus anxiously followed behind him, frowning deeply when Celosia was not to be found.

"You knew where she would be, eh?" He mocked as the two walked out of the restaurant.

"It was worth a shot." Harry shrugged. "I know she loves this place."

"This place?" Severus raised a brow. "There's hardly anyone here and it is the only restaurant in this entire neighbourhood. Not to mention the staff are unbearable."

"Celosia shared a memory with me once; this was the place she always came to after my uncle Andre passed. She initially went here with him many of times, hoping he would propose to her here but he never did."

He turned, starting towards the path that lead to the forest. "Where are we going now?" Severus asked, slightly surprised by the reasoning behind Harry's chosen location. Celosia had never showed him memories like that willingly. Then again, he never did care for anything that had to do for her ex-husband.

"There's a park somewhere up here that she admired too." Harry explained briefly as he walked down the path. There was little emotion in his voice. "Before my mum died Cel said she would always take her nephews here."

Severus merely followed Harry, allowing a comfortable silence fall in. It was no wonder Celosia didn't mention such things to Severus- everything was Muggle connected. What benefit would he attain if Celosia had mentioned how she wanted to play with children in a Muggle neighbourhood? A lump in his throat formed as the memories of last night flooded back into his mind. His heart ached with guilt. He never did learn how to shut his mouth, especially about the blood that coursed through the Evans sisters' veins. He himself was a half-blood for Merlin's sake! This was definitely something he had to work on.

After about a ten minute walk, Severus became impatient. They had already passed by a set of trees, which he thought was a forest from the Apparition spot. However it was just a well concealed area that then led to a clearing.

Soon after they arrived at a large playground- deserted surprisingly. Everyone was still beginning their day in their homes while Harry and Severus spent it rushing to find Celosia. "She isn't here." Harry frowned.

"Well where else could she be then?" Severus sneered. "Surely she's told you more of her lovely Muggle places in this area."

Harry sneered as well. "You are in no position to be ridiculing the Muggle world right now. That's exactly how you lost my mother and look where we are now- trying to find my aunt."

Severus immediately became silent, frowning intensely. A rustling was heard to their right and they both whipped around. Severus' breath got caught in his throat as he made eye contact with Celosia. Harry's eyes widened as well but before they could even say her name, she Disapparated out.

"Bloody brilliant!" Severus cursed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What the hell do we do now?!"

"Give her time, I guess." Harry shrugged. "She knows we're looking for her at least- we should give her some time. We'll come back tomorrow."

Severus calmed down. It did seem to make sense. "But she's wandless. What if something bad happens?"

"Then that's on your head, isn't it?" Harry said harshly and began to walk away, Disapparating back to the house a few minutes after. Severus looked back at the place he saw Celosia. Her eyes had been burning with hate and sadness, all because of him. Perhaps she had Disapparated because she couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

_There you go again, Severus Snape- opening your pathetic mouth and hurting more women you love._ Shaking his head he began to walk down the path. Perhaps Celosia didn't want anything to do with him again. If she truly wanted to come back to him, she wouldn't have left. She fled the house the previous night with good reason, but now all she had was hate for the man she supposedly loved.

Severus wouldn't go back to look for her. She didn't want him anyways. No one ever did.


	38. Furry Fury

**My apologies for the long wait, enjoy~! **

* * *

><p>Celosia sat on a park bench beside the playground many hours after she had seen Harry and Severus. She was surprised they had found her so quickly and figured that the park was the first place they looked. It made her happy inside that her nephew knew her so well.<p>

Apparating away from them both broke her heart, but was the natural thing to do. She didn't get any sleep at all and spent the entire night crying uncontrollably within the trees over Severus. His words cut through her like a knife and a sharp pain was in her chest when she recalled the awful things that were said. It wasn't her fault she was a Muggle- she was born one for Merlin's sake. She didn't ask to be a witch, it was just graced upon her. What she did with her life was her business and meant nothing unless it made her happy. Her decisions made up to that moment were to make her happy- being in both the Muggle and wizarding worlds brought her that happiness.

The exhaustion was getting to her and she immediately regretted leaving without her wand. She was tempted to go back, but there was no way she could step into that house anytime soon, let alone look at Severus and give him the opportunity to give her another reason to run again. If he really didn't mean what he said to her, he would come back. He came today, after all.

After an hour of sitting on the bench, Celosia stood, walking slowly back up the path. Her stomach was growling and she could ignore the hunger no longer. She had a few bills of Muggle money in her pocket. It wasn't much but it would get her a few meals.

Stepping into the fancy restaurant that she grew to love, the man at the front greeted her immediately. "Just for you, Celosia?" He asked, leading her to a table in the far back.

"Yes, thank you Andrew." She smiled gently, trying to mask how hurt she was. The man merely nodded and left. He was used to Celosia's moping, especially after Alexandre had died. She had become a regular and would sit alone in the same spot every day.

She didn't get much to eat- just a soup and salad as well as a small pasta dish. Halfway through she couldn't even stomach food any longer, memories of Severus haunting her with every bite she took. Andrew checked up on her often, sensing her discomfort.

"I'll wrap this up for you." He said, picking up her plate.

"Don't bother, it's fine." She murmured, throwing some bills on the table and standing up. "Thank you."

"Of course." He nodded. "I haven't seen you here in quite a while. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Celosia smiled before walking out immediately. It hurt to try and be nice to people who she knew without letting it slip how broken she was inside.

Walking down the path slowly, she noticed that it had gotten dark quickly. She was sitting and eating at least for a few hours. Once she got to the park again, she huffed, crossing her arms as she stared around. Surely Harry and Severus would have come back? They knew where she was. She had only Disapparated within the trees a few ways away to hide from them. There, she had almost burst into tears again. She wondered how much of a mess she looked.

Sitting on the bench again, she watched the area grow darker as the hours passed. She did nothing but sit there- waiting for Harry or Severus or both to get her. She ached even more inside. Why had they not come? Did they not care?

It hurt even more to know that Severus hadn't come to her. He had done the damage. He knew where she was. Did he really not care for her at all? Did he mean what he said? Perhaps he needed a witch who knew what she was doing and what she wanted. Perhaps he needed a witch who would be just that- a witch.

Her eyelids began to droop from the constant hours of being awake. It was clear that they were not coming to get her anymore- she would have to take care of herself. Standing up, she slowly made her way over to a set of trees that were conveniently high and clumped together. Staring up at them, she huffed. How she wished she had her wand so she could conjure herself a tent.

Rubbing her hands together, Celosia lurched upwards, grabbing onto any part of the tree she was in front of. She felt her grip slip and she dug her nails into the wood, cringing at the splinters that were digging into her skin. She would definitely regret that one in the morning.

She dug her heels into the bark, gaining leverage as she took her left hand and brought herself higher, digging her hands into the tree once again. Soon she slowly began to ascend, pain radiating off her body from grasping the tree and the physical strain. She had eaten very little and had no rest- she was surprised she was even climbing a tree at all.

Several minutes later, she reached the top, panting as she sat herself on a large, thick branch. She stared up at the sky, seeing stars where the leaves were not blocking her way. Looking down, she began to get dizzy. It was quite a ways down there.

Knowing she was in a secure spot, she allowed her body to give out, immediately passing out.

* * *

><p>The next morning she awoke in surprise. She hadn't tossed or turned in her sleep and was successfully leaning against the branch. Part of her scolded herself for not thinking her plan through- surely she could have slept on the ground.<p>

After climbing a bit down the tree, she leaped the rest of the way down, landing on her feet and standing straight. Staring back up at the branch she was previously lying on, she shook her head. If she had fallen, it would have been a long way down.

At that moment, Celosia didn't have time to think as a burning sensation pierced itself into her neck. The woman let out a scream, but it was muffled with a large hand covering her mouth as sharp teeth released their hold on her skin.

The figure let go of Celosia, the woman falling to her knees and grasping at her neck in pain. She looked up, narrowing her eyes and scowling. Fenrir Greyback stood above her, grinning madly. "I thought you were dead." She sneered.

"For the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort, he doesn't know how to go through with murder very well." The werewolf replied with far too much glee.

"How did you find me?" Celosia looked at him with disdain, trying to stall him from killing her at that moment. Surely Harry and Severus were here searching for her again. It was ironic how much she now wanted so desperately to be found by the duo.

"I have to admit, you tried your best to avoid exposure very well." Fenrir looked down at the witch, towering over her powerfully. "It was only a matter of time until you would drop your guard. Where's your wand, witch?"

Celosia frowned, glaring up at the werewolf with as much hate as she could muster. The bite in her neck was burning like wildfire, and she could feel it spread. She hoped upon hope that she would not end up with the same fate as Fenrir.

"Tsk tsk." He shook his head. "Even you know better than to go out without a wand. Did you and poor Sevvy get into a fight again?"

The rage in Celosia doubled and she picked herself up off the ground, lunging herself at the werewolf and wrapping her fingers around his neck. They both stumbled for a few seconds before Fenrir clawed at her torso, breaking through the fabric of her clothes and scratching at the skin, blood beginning to pour from them.

She refused to let her grip go, her thumbs immediately pressing down on his Adam's apple. The werewolf let out a choke as he growled, taking his fist and punching Celosia right where her wound was, successfully allowing the woman to let go and fall to the ground again.

"You bothersome woman, I would have Avada Kedavra-d you already if that stupid Potter boy didn't cause me to lose my wand." The werewolf growled, stepping towards Celosia menacingly. "The good old physical way that Mudbloods do should suffice in getting rid of you. I can't wait to see Severus' face when one of your fingers is sent to him in a box."

Before she could say anything else, a kick was sent straight to her abdomen and she let out a whimper, staying where she was as pain radiated from her torso and her neck, spreading to every inch of her body. She immediately scolded herself for not having brought her wand with her, and how much she could have avoided this mess.

A magical force brushed past her and sent Fenrir flying, the werewolf crashing into a tree and falling to the ground unmoving. The fading green light gave Celosia the hint of exactly what spell was used.

Arms wrapped themselves around her, fingers pressed against the inside of her wrist. Harry's face appeared in her view and she heard his muffled voice as he spoke to her. "Auntie Cel, it's ok, we're here. Hang in there, you'll be ok, I promise."

The hands around her began petting her head softly and she instantly knew they did not belong to the boy. Before she could register what was happening, her eyes closed and her body gave into the pain that spread throughout her.


	39. In This Together

**Hi all! Apologies for such a long update. I'm officially done school until September, so expect many more updates! After this series, I'm thinking about doing a spinoff of sorts that focuses more on the father-son relationship between Severus and Harry. Also, I'm thinking about also bringing back my story Emerald Elegance, which is originally on right now, but with many revisions. **

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Severus paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, Celosia's wand sitting on the table beside him. Several hours earlier the wood had burned a bright red, Severus immediately taking notice as he sat on their bed, staring at her wand longingly and with conflict. Harry had gone off to the Weasleys, informing them of the current Celosia situation if ever the woman decided to show up. Severus had thrown Floo Powder into the fireplace immediately, Harry surprised that his ex-professor was calling for him- with his first name, no less- so urgently.<p>

Immediately they knew that Celosia was in danger, yet Severus could not bring himself to Apparate to the Muggle forest that he knew she was situated in. Harry had gone right away, and whether someone else had accompanied him or not, Severus paced the living room, scolding himself for not going after the woman he loved.

Deep down he had come to a realization that he only brought poison to Celosia's pure soul. He had criticised and pushed her away just based on the fact that she was living her Muggle lifestyle for far too long. Perhaps she was well suited for Muggles- they were ordinary enough for her and obviously made her happy. Celosia had probably already come to this conclusion herself. Severus was the only thing in her way of living her life to the fullest. Had he not made such a big deal about her Muggle lifestyle, she would be out of whatever danger she was currently in. Hell, if he never got involved with her in the first place, she could be living the perfect life with her husband and their child.

When the flames in the fireplace turned green, Severus looked up, stopping his pacing when Hermione Weasley stepped through the flames and into the room. The witch was dressed in a simple Muggle outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, her wand sticking out of her pocket and a light blue sweater keeping her warm.

"Well?" Severus asked immediately.

"Celosia got attacked by Fenrir Greyback." Hermione explained, her arms crossed as she rubbed her arms with her hands. "Right when you called by Floo, Harry Apparated with Fleur to get her."

"Why the Delacour woman?" Severus' brows furrowed.

"She's a Weasley now and Fleur was really the only one there who was experienced enough in healing, if Celosia was badly injured. It played to our advantage, seeing as Bill had been attacked by a werewolf as well in the past."

"I thought Greyback was dead."

"Harry thought so too." The woman nodded. "That night in the castle, Greyback was feeding over Lavender Brown's body. Harry disarmed him and sent him flying out the window."

"Stupid boy, he should have used the Killing Curse." Severus sneered. "Or at least put into account that Fenrir Greyback is a _werewolf_, and therefore has advanced abilities, especially when it comes to jumping from high levels."

"Yes, it was a mistake, we get it." Hermione dared to roll her eyes, Severus' frown deepening. "This isn't about Greyback, Harry killed him for good this time. This is about Celosia's wellbeing."

"Where is she now?" The man immediately stopped his bitter rant, looking at the witch's eyes for the first time during that conversation. He had been looking anywhere but her eyes dreading to see what kind of emotion was portrayed through them. Hermione Granger was infamous- in his mind anyways- for letting her emotions show too much.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw her eyes filled with sorrow and relief. "She's stable at St. Mungo's. Harry and Fleur immediately Apparated her there and they gave her several wolfsbane injections right away. It should stop the venom from reaching to her system."

"So the likelihood she will be turned into a werewolf is low?" Severus asked, but it came out as a statement.

Hermione frowned, making the ex-Potions Master frown as well. "She still had a chance of being transformed, so it's not a definite no yet. Right now, we know nothing. They're still running tests on her blood, and she's unconscious. She suffered some physical wounds as well."

Severus looked down at the wand that lay on the table between them. His left hand went to his chin, covering his lip as he took in the information. Hermione remained silent, watching the man's every movements. "Would you like to see her?"

Severus looked up at her at the question. Of course he wanted to see her, but was it really a wise decision? He had spent the last 24 hours convincing himself that he was no good for Celosia, and seeing her on what could be her deathbed would stir up in him the fact that it was all his fault.

"Yes." He almost whispered out and Hermione felt her heart ache. Never in her entire life had she witnessed the man before her in a vulnerable state, yet here he was, almost speechless when it came to Celosia Dilaurentis.

* * *

><p>Celosia awoke to a comfy bed, white sheets surrounding her. A bright light invaded her senses and she squinted, Harry's face being the first thing she saw. The boy smiled, and she then felt his hand squeeze hers gently. "Morning, sunshine."<p>

"Where am I?" The woman asked groggily, sitting up ever so slowly. She could feel the pain in her abdomen and she bit back a gasp in pain. The memories of Greyback attacking her flooded back into her mind, and her free hand shot up to her neck.

"St. Mungos." Harry replied. "Greyback's gone, for good, I made sure of it. They gave you a strong dose of wolfsbane to combat the venom in the bite."

"Thank goodness I won't be a werewolf then." Celosia sneered. "I can't handle running through the forest naked once a month. A period is bad enough."

Harry let out a chuckle, his grasp tightening slightly. Celosia noticed, and looked over at him. "The thing is, there's no 100% chance it's going to stop the transformation."

The woman blinked. "So there's still a chance I could be turned into a werewolf?" The silence following was all the confirmation she needed. "Well this is bloody fantastic."

"For a woman who got beat up and then bitten by a werewolf, you're awfully comical about this." Harry observed with a concerned smile.

"I've been through enough to know that you need to laugh once in a while." She smirked, gripping his hand tightly. "How did you know I was in danger?"

"Your wand was lighting up. Snape sensed it immediately and called for me."

"Did he come too?"

Harry frowned. "No, Fleur came with me."

"Fleur?"

"I was visiting Ron and Hermione- Fleur of course was there with everyone else."

"You mean you went to visit Ginny." Celosia smirked and Harry forgot the seriousness of the conversation, shaking his head with a smile of his own.

"I went to alert them of our current situation in relation to you." He clarified and Celosia nodded her head, staring down at her fingers.

"I'm sorry I ran off." She murmured, feeling intense guilt flood through her. She didn't want to make Harry and the entire Weasley family worry about her just because she was emotionally unstable for a few hours of her life.

"You should be." Harry scolded. "We were worried sick, and then look what happened."

Celosia shifted her gaze up to the ceiling, sniffing as she tried to repress the tears of guilt beginning to flood her eyes. A squeeze from Harry's hand made her look over at him.

"Don't do that to me again." He almost whispered and Celosia nodded her head slowly, blinking several times before releasing her hand from her nephew's.

"Where is Severus, anyways?" She asked, changing the subject. It tore her heart in two to see Harry so worried about her.

"Back at the house, last time I checked. Fleur went off to tell everyone your status, I'm guessing Snape's getting updated as we speak." Harry replied, keeping his eyes trained on his aunt. She gulped slowly, running a hand through her hair and staring at the closed curtains covering the window beside them.

"He must really hate me right now." She murmured.

"Actually, quite the opposite." This made Celosia look up at Harry.

"How's he been?"

Harry frowned slightly. "He honestly has been keeping to himself lately, more so than usual. He's been far from mad though- just really upset."

"Probably with me."

"Yes." Harry admitted. "We both are pretty upset with you for running. But I think he more regrets what caused you to run off in the first place."

"Oh." Celosia nodded her head, shifting on the bed and fiddling with her fingertips again. "That."

Harry's hand grasping her chin gently and raising her head surprised her, their eyes making contact. "He didn't mean any of that- you know he didn't. He's just so in love with you he lashed out when you refused to marry him."

"Gosh, I'm a stupid woman." Tears began to line the brim of her eyelashes, and Harry looked at her with a pitiful smile, his hand still supporting her face. "Who refuses a marriage proposal?"

"Do you love him?" Harry asked. In the back of his mind, he thought about how never in a million years would he so willingly have a conversation with his aunt about her relationship with Snape.

Celosia smiled, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek. "More than anything in the world."

For some reason, this made Harry grin. "More than me?"

A playful punch to his abdomen was what made him release his hold on her chin. He chuckled lightly, Celosia smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "If a man can make you cry while saying the sweetest, most heart-felt things to you, then you know he's a keeper."

"Maybe I'm the only man you need in your life." Harry joked, earning another bell-like laugh from his aunt. "But in all seriousness, I think you should talk to Severus. Make sure he knows that this isn't his fault in any way."

Celosia nodded her head slowly, turning to look at Harry once again. "When did my nephew grow from a little boy to a man right in front of my eyes so quickly? I wish you could stay thirteen forever."

"Merlin knows I don't." Harry cringed, standing up. "I'm just trying to make my flesh and blood happy."

"Harry, you make me very happy."

The boy smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on Celosia's forehead. "Severus makes you very happy too."

Celosia grinned, giggling again. "You called him by his first name! There's another sign you're growing up so fast."

"That was a one-time thing!" He assured, grabbing his coat and beginning to walk to the infirmary doors.

"But you did it twice!" Celosia smirked, turning around to watch him leave. Severus at the door made her blink in surprise and she stared at the man dressed in black from head to toe, his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorway.

As Harry passed him, he stopped right at his side. "She's all yours." He muttered before walking away. Severus hesitated, part of him wanting to stop Harry in his tracks and thank him for the last five minutes he had witnessed. His pride got in the way and he shook his head mentally, stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

Celosia watched him as he got closer with every step, the two not releasing eye contact. When he approached the bed, he sat down on the corner of it, breaking eye contact to examine her up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." She nearly whispered.

"I was talking about your injuries." He shook his head. "I almost got you killed."

"You weren't the one who ran away."

"But I was the cause." He looked at her sternly. "I apologize. I didn't mean a word of it. Maybe at the time I did but-"

"Severus, it's fine." Celosia silenced him by taking his hand in hers. "I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

The man grasped her hand, letting out a breath. "If the venom somehow gets to your system and you become a werewolf, it'll take a while for me to forgive you."

"As long as you'll have me still." She murmured.

"I'm not even right for you."

"If you try to talk yourself out of this relationship again, I am going to handcuff you to my wrist." The Muggle reference made Severus' brows furrow in confusion, making Celosia smile. "We've been together and apart for so many years. Don't you think it's time we deserve to be together for good?"

Severus merely stared at her, keeping silent. For the entire time she had been gone, he had tried convincing himself that Celosia belonged with a Muggle man who would treat her right in all aspects and keep her safe from the magical world by not being involved in it at all. He had tried to convince himself that he was a bitter man who did not deserve the love of a woman with a heart so pure, and that she could do so much better than him.

Celosia could sense his hesitation and leaned up to bring her lips to his. They lingered for a moment before she pulled away, gripping his hands. "And with Harry's blessing, what more proof do you need that we're a perfect match?"

This made Severus smirk. "I guess that in itself is a miracle all on its own." He leaned over to rest his forehead against hers. "It's like you're reading my mind."

"It's not mind reading, it's Legilimency." She mocked and he pressed his forehead to hers with a smile. "Life is all about mistakes, how else do you learn? We're both at fault here- you aren't the only one who has faults. We're in this together."

Severus closed his eyes, absorbing her words. "I'll marry you, Severus Snape."

This made him pull away in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'll marry you, silly. If the offer still stands of course."

A genuine grin made itself on Severus' features, which he never knew he was capable of. "It still stands."

"Well call up the Weasleys and tell them we've got a wedding to plan for."

Severus released their hands, standing up. "Slow down, you need to heal first. And we need to deal with this werewolf possibility."

"If Remus Lupin was able to handle it with your assistance, then I'll be perfectly fine."

From behind the wooden doors of the infirmary, Harry and Hermione leaned against the wood, both smiling as they heard Severus and Celosia joking around. "I didn't know he was capable of laughing." Hermione whispered.

"I didn't even know he was capable of love." Harry smirked right back.


	40. Werewolf Talk

Within the next few days Celosia was allowed to leave St. Mungo's and return to the Evans home, Severus and Harry watching her like a hawk. News spread around the wizarding world that Harry Potter had killed Fenrir Greyback, starting up a new mini tornado of fame for the wizard. It also seemed that whatever remaining Death Eaters that were still roaming free had begun to give up and accept that their Dark Lord was gone, having turned themselves into the Ministry exchanging information for their lives.

Even though Celosia was practically chained to her bed for another week, she was happily browsing through bridal magazines that Fleur gladly delivered to her. The two women constantly planned through the wedding preparations, Severus taking no part. He refused to say a word about the wedding until Celosia was able to walk on her own without keeling over and dying.

Soon enough, Severus and Harry walked down into the kitchen, talking over how Harry's lessons were progressing when they stopped in their tracks. Celosia stood by the oven, flipping over pancakes. "Morning!" She grinned, the two men remaining to stare. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, ointment that is healing up the scar on your cheek from when you got attacked." Severus sneered.

"It's been two weeks, I'm perfectly fine!" Celosia rolled her eyes. "The Medi-witch said at least one week, two at the most. I feel great and I'm not using magic so I don't slow down my body's healing time."

Severus opened his mouth, about to say something again before Harry held a hand up and stopped him. "Don't bother. She knows she'll win." With that the Potions Master merely stared at the boy before following him towards the dining table.

Celosia walked over with breakfast in her hands, setting the plates down in front of them. "Dig in!" She smiled, undoing the tie of the apron around her waist and throwing it behind the chair she sat herself at. Harry and Severus stared at the food before immediately diving into their breakfast. Harry always loved anything Celosia touched and didn't need to word his satisfaction. Severus chewed slowly, savouring every bite and critiquing it in his mind. It didn't taste any different than from what she usually made, which was a sign that she wasn't that fatigued from her wounds.

"Speaking of being injured and fragile, everything is healed up already." Celosia began, pulling her knees to her chest and sipping at a cup of coffee. "Every wound is closed, I just have gnarly scars to get rid of."

"Nothing a potion can't fix." Harry said. "Right, professor?"

"You will be brewing it." Severus sneered, making Harry's head shoot up.

"Fine, then."

"You better not mess up. Your aunt wouldn't like that."

"I won't mess up, it's a third year potion."

"You messed up your fifth year potions greatly."

"Sorry, I had Umbridge to deal with."

"So did the rest of the student body but that didn't affect their brewing."

"Boys, behave." Celosia warned sternly and the two men glared at each other across the table before returning to their food. "I think I almost found my wedding dress."

"We will have no such talk at the breakfast table." Severus cut in.

"Why not?!" Celosia exclaimed. "I'm already healed up, Fleur and I have been looking through magazines for weeks! You haven't even joined in."

"I will help prepare my wedding when my fiancée is finally healed up properly."

"I am!"

"You are when I say you are."

A growl escaped Celosia's lips and Harry's head shot up, Severus dropping his fork onto his plate as he turned to look at her.

"Did you just _growl_?" Harry asked and a hand went up to Celosia's mouth.

"Merlin, I did." She muttered.

"The werewolf venom is still in your system." Severus observed, pushing his plate away and rising from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, now turning to him.

"Fire-call Bill Weasley, boy." Severus commanded, heading up the stairs.

"I'm not a boy anymore." Harry muttered.

"You still act like one!" Severus exclaimed from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"You do too!" Harry yelled back at him and Celosia shook her head, watching as Harry stood and walked away to the living room. She pressed her coffee mug to her lips, tilting her head back and allowing the hot liquid to fill her mouth as she tried to suppress a smile. How she was surviving with Harry and Severus under the same roof was beyond her.

Several hours later Bill Weasley sat in the Evans living room, munching on tea biscuits as Harry brought on another round of refreshments. Celosia sat curled up on the love seat sipping at a glass of water as Severus paced back and forth, flipping through a book.

"The Medi-witches as St. Mungo's are very good at their job." Bill assured, nodding in thanks as Harry filled up his tea cup. "They extracted the venom out of me completely."

"All you got was a scratch." Celosia frowned. "I got bitten and beaten."

"Yet you're back to walking about not even a month after the attack." Bill pointed out. "That's impressive for anyone."

"The problem at hand is the fact that the venom does indeed still exist." Severus interrupted, stopping his pacing. "What were you feeling like when you were attacked?"

"Like I was ill with the flu, honestly." Bill replied, taking a sip of his tea cup. "It was kind of like a fever that wouldn't go away, but that was when the possibility of transformation was still alive. Once they confirmed there was no venom in my system, I returned back to normal after a few days."

"I'm not experiencing any flu-like symptoms at all." Celosia mumbled, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I'm just cold all the time, is all."

"That's still technically a flu-like symptom." Harry spoke up.

Severus continued to stare at the book in his hands, pursing his lips every so often. Celosia watched him carefully, unsure of what was going on through his head.

"How did you prepare yourself for the fact that you could be transformed?" She asked softly.

"I talked to Remus." Bill answered, faltering at the end of his sentence. Harry stared at the ground. "He basically went through his life story trying to walk me through what I should expect."

"Yeah, well I know exactly how he was getting through it in our school years." Celosia muttered, slowing taking a sip from her glass. "If I experience whatever Remus had to go through, I know how to prepare for it."

"You don't have four unregistered Animagi to watch your back." Severus explained, looking up from his book. "Nor do you have a shack to hide in- this house will be ripped to shreds."

"I'll figure something out." Celosia stared up at her fiancée. "James and Sirius were able to figure something out when they were thirteen, I definitely will be able to as well."

Severus sneered at the mention of James' and Sirius' names, but the glare that Celosia suddenly sent him kept him quiet. Harry watched on mutely, knowing that Severus had a strong hatred towards the Marauders.

"You'd know better than I did about Remus." Bill agreed, completely oblivious to the tension in the room. "If anything, you'll take it better than I would have had to."

"Which will not occur because we will stop the transformation from occurring in the first place." Severus said, keeping his finger on a specific page in the book he was holding.

"And what exactly are you proposing?" Harry asked.

"Celosia took several doses of wolfsbane immediately after being admitted into St. Mungo's." The Potions Master explained, standing behind Harry's seat. "That alone drastically began to eliminate the amount of venom in her system."

"Yes but if I drink it now with the venom growing inside me, it could hurt." Celosia explained. "Harry might not have known that wolfsbane will burn inside a werewolf when ingested but I sure as hell did."

At this Harry blinked, thinking back to all the times Lupin would have had to taken his potion.

"The point is, the potion will diminish the amount of venom and therefore prevent any transformation from occurring at all."

"That's not what happened for Professor Lupin." Harry said.

"Shut up, boy, I'm not finished." Severus snapped. "We won't use ordinary wolfsbane- we will make our own."

Severus turned the book he was holding over, revealing the procedure to the wolfsbane potion but with many scribbled in notes lining the margins. He held The Half Blood Prince's textbook to clearly show all the alterations he implemented.

"I burned that book in the Room of Requirement!" Harry exclaimed.

"Please, Potter, do you seriously think I would have left one of my most prized possessions carelessly in the hands of a sixteen year old boy? I of course had a copy hidden out in the Evans home."

"Since when?" Celosia's eyebrows rose.

"Since your final year when I was forced to live here for a number of days." Severus sneered, obviously displeased by the memory. "I'm not sure this alteration will do the trick but I can change it up further to accommodate our needs."

"And this is why you're the greatest Potions Master Hogwarts ever had." Bill commented.

"I thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Although I never would have admitted that at all in any other situation."

"I wouldn't think so." Severus agreed, mildly surprising Bill.

"Baby, are you sure that's going to work?" Celosia asked, rubbing her temple with her thumb gently. "Maybe it'll just irritate the venom further."

"Are you not willing to at least _try_ and heal you?" Severus sneered and the woman sighed, patting the seat beside her. He hesitated before walking over, settling himself down.

"I'll go through any lengths." She muttered, throwing her legs over his lap. "But if I do end up being transformed, I won't be upset about it."

"He sure will be." Harry said.

"Didn't the Dursleys ever teach you to hold your tongue?" Severus asked with a glare.

"You two aren't the only people in the room, you know." Harry sneered.

"Behave!" Celosia exclaimed, Bill chuckling.

"You guys are just like Ron and Hermione, except having Harry and Severus having a go at each other is quite the entertainment." The Weasley laughed, rising from his seat. "If you need anything else, I'm here for you, Cel. Fleur's also making progress on your wedding decorations."

"Tell her to hold off seeing as we have bigger problems on our hands." Severus demanded.

"Don't worry, we'll put into account your wishes to." Bill insisted.

"The wedding is the least important on my plate of worries right now as compared to my future wife being turned into a werewolf because of a stupid bite."

Celosia hit her fiancée's arm, frowning. "Let Fleur help!"

"I'll be a fire-call away." Bill said to Harry before disappearing through the fireplace.


	41. Baby Fever

A week after Bill had visited, Harry found himself being fire-called by the Weasley, having disappeared from Severus and Celosia in the middle of breakfast for a few hours. When he returned, the couple were sitting on the couch, Severus with a quill in his hand and making several markings on a sheet of parchment while Celosia's head sat in his lap, her eyes closed.

"What did Weasley need you for?" Severus asked without looking up from his work.

"The hugest favour of life." The boy responded and Celosia heard a baby's laugh echo through the room. Her eyes shot up and she looked over to see a small boy in Harry's arms with bright brown eyes and messy brown hair that had flecks of blue hidden within.

"Teddy!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the couch and running over to the child, picking him up out of Harry's arms and into her own. "You're so grown!"

Harry grinned as she watched her hold him high up in the air, making the boy laugh in response. Severus looked up, eyeing the child with exhaustion as he shook his head, looking back at his work. "Why on earth is Lupin in our living room?"

"Don't say that, he's just a baby!" Celosia hushed, holding the boy at her hip and brushing his hair back with her free hand.

"Bill and Fleur took what you said to heart and stopped preparing for the wedding." Harry said, looking over at Severus. "They went for a vacation, but since Teddy has been in their care the entire time, they needed a babysitter."

"Oh, Teddy can stay as long as he wants!" Celosia exclaimed, smiling at the boy in her arms. "Besides, he's Harry's godson, we can raise him for a year."

"Then pass him off to Granger and Weasley, isn't that a fantastic idea." Severus muttered sarcastically.

"It's good practice." She muttered and at this Severus stood up.

"If either of you need me, I will be upstairs trying to develop an advanced version of wolfsbane." He sneered, almost running up the staircase. Harry watched him disappear, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Celosia didn't seem to notice, and kept laughing with Teddy.

"This is so exciting, I haven't babysat since Lily was nine!" She exclaimed, setting herself down on the couch and bouncing Teddy on her knee. The boy seemed to love the attention and was smiling on with whatever she was doing.

"I take it Snape doesn't like kids?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at the end. "As if teaching us wasn't clue enough."

"He hates everything, if you haven't noticed." She noted, looking up at her nephew. "I don't think he's ever been in a situation like this, but he's going to have to come across dealing with it sooner or later."

Harry nodded his head, moving to sit beside his aunt. As he lowered himself on the couch, he bit his lip. "Have you guys talked about family yet?"

"Yes, multiple times." She answered. "It's still a work in progress but I've been trying to tell him that the three of us under one roof is pretty much family already."

"No, I don't mean us." Harry shuddered. It was a good thing to point out though. "I mean _starting_ a family."

Celosia pursed her lips, stopping her bouncing as Teddy began to play with her hair. "We haven't talked about it. Hell, we didn't even talk about marriage. We're not really trying to be advanced in our lives in terms of actually talking and preparing about things."

"Well him running up the stairs because Teddy's here might be an indication that he won't be ready for kids." The Boy Who Lived shrugged, absentmindedly scratching his forehead. "But I'm not getting involved in that conversation."

Celosia laughed, holding Teddy closer to her shoulder as the boy started chewing on her strands without her knowledge. "When I find it ready to talk about it, I'll bring it up with Severus, don't worry. But back to the other topic, you know we're all a family under this roof."

"Yes, we're blood related." The boy answered, hoping to side track to anything as long as she didn't bring up the fact that Snape was going to be related to him.

"I'm serious!" Celosia exclaimed, turning to fully look at him. "Severus and I are getting married. You gave us your blessing. You might not accept the fact that we're family now, but he will be your uncle by marriage soon."

Harry shuddered. "The thought of that makes my skin crawl. Snape hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Harry. I'm almost tempted to say he loves you."

Harry scoffed. "Snape? _Love_ me? Yeah right. He treated me like shit in school and is still doing it now."

Celosia looked at him pointedly, Teddy peaking around her head to look at Harry with his big brown eyes. "Harry, you saved Severus from death because you knew he loved me. I could be your worst enemy and still be in debt to you after that. Besides, we both know that he used to treat you much worse."

Harry shrugged, staring at his knees. Snape was unusually kinder to him. They've even went by first-name biases by accident a couple of times. "I don't want to think about Snape being my actual family until it happens. So take your time with the wedding- don't rush."

"I won't." Celosia winked, wincing when Teddy yanked at her hair. She turned to the boy, pulling the strands out of his grasp. "Stop that!" The boy merely laughed and Celosia couldn't help but grin.

"Teddy's half werewolf." Harry muttered, silencing the laughter as Teddy began to chew on his fingers. "Do you think he'll gain his father's genes?"

Celosia merely watched Teddy, bouncing him lightly on her knee again. "I don't know. There's a fifty-fifty chance he could. We'd just have to walk him through it all."

"Like you, just in case." He almost whispered and Celosia turned to him with a smile.

"Sweetie, I won't be a werewolf. And if I do, it won't be so bad. I'll be more prepared for it than Remus ever was. On the bright side, if I do get transformed, I'll be able to teach Teddy everything."

Harry bit his lip. "You're awfully calm about it."

"It was my fault I ran out of the house without my wand. Greyback found me skillfully, although I'm not even sure how, but it's my problem to deal with. I'm not going to bitch and complain when I practically walked into the situation."

"If you're sure." Harry muttered.

Celosia rose from her seat. "Do me a favour and conjure up some baby-safe furniture around the house. We need to make some baby food as well."

"I'll drive to the store and get some." Harry offered, suddenly beaming.

"You will do no such thing in that violent death trap." Severus suddenly said, coming down the stairs. His sleeves were rolled up, his wand sticking in his pants pocket as he wiped sweat off of his brow. "We are wizards- we're perfectly capable of making food for a werewolf child on our own."

"Are you brewing?" Celosia asked, observing her fiancée nervously.

"In the middle of doing so, yes." He answered, walking towards the couch and gathering up the copy of the Half Blood Prince's potions book. "Once it is finished I will run a few tests and tell you the status."

"Sounds good." She nodded, letting out a small yell as Teddy yanked on her hair again. "Why?!"

Severus eyed the child warily, stopping momentarily to observe the baby boy in Celosia's arms. She was a very maternal woman and having Teddy Lupin in her arms pulling at her hair made it obvious. A small thought in Severus' mind made him imagine for a split second how she would look holding a small girl with raven black hair and green as emerald eyes.

He immediately scowled, turning around to look at Harry. "I will be calling upon you to assist me for anything while I brew if I need it. In the meantime, take care of your godson so your aunt doesn't have to strain herself unnecessarily."

"I'm past the point of 'unnecessarily straining myself', thank you very much." Celosia piped up. "I've been feeling absolutely fine."

"I'll handle Teddy." Harry interrupted, making both adults look at him shockingly.

"Hm, first time you've taken responsibility." Severus muttered bitterly before disappearing back up the stairs. Harry scowled behind his back, immediately changing to a grin when he heard Teddy coo.

"I will take Teddy, you will take a nap." Harry instructed, walking over and taking Teddy out of Celosia's arms. She surprised him by scowling, not letting go. "Aunt Celly."

A small growl escaped her lips and Harry sighed, dropping his arms. "You're having separation issues and you've only been holding him for a good twenty minutes."

"I can handle him!" She almost whined and Harry stared at her pointedly.

"Werewolves have a strong attraction to each other, you know." He merely said and she rolled her eyes, handing the baby over to him. Teddy looked at Harry in the eye, blinking once before starting to whimper.

"Feed him before he starts crying." She frowned, watching as Harry took the upset infant into the kitchen, disappearing out of sight.


	42. Potions with Snape and Granger

Severus scowled at his finished potion, smashing the now empty sample vial onto the table, shattering it to hundreds of tiny shards. He flicked his wand, the remaining liquid in the small cauldron by his side emptying itself completely. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in thought. It had been five days of him brewing nonstop and so far, none of his trials proved successful.

As if on cue, a knock came on the door, Harry peaking his head into the room.

"Honestly boy, if you're going to come in without invitation, don't bother knocking." Severus scowled, nonetheless allowing Harry to enter the room and shut the door behind him.

"Progress?" He asked and Severus shook his head, collapsing into a chair. Harry looked around, observing the room. Severus had taken an entire spare bedroom and transformed it into what one of the potions classrooms at Hogwarts usually looked like. There were several cauldrons on many tables around the room, the sunlight peeking through the half-closed curtains as ingredients and instruments lay everywhere. Harry saw the broken glass shards decorating the dark brown carpet. "You've made a mess."

"None of the potions are working." Severus muttered, ignoring his comments.

"How do you know they aren't working? Celosia hasn't even tried any." He answered, staring at Severus.

"I'm not going to make her ingest a potion that we have no idea what will do." Severus sneered, making eye contact with Harry. He then pointed a finger at a small cauldron that was sitting off to the far side by the window sill. "I've been testing it on that over there."

Harry followed the direction he was pointing, spotting the cauldron and walking towards it. Inside was a light red potion that was bubbling lightly. "What's that?"

"That is how I have been testing the Wolfsbane." Severus explained. "There is a preserving spell over that potion- it is a mixture consisting of your aunt's DNA that when mixed in with the testing Wolfsbane will create a certain reaction that will tell me that it is effective or not."

"Wow." Harry muttered in genuine awe. "I didn't know a potion like that existed."

"Because it doesn't to the public eye, Potter." Severus sneered, rising from his seat. "I'm the Half Blood Prince."

"Any other inventions up your sleeve I should know about?" Harry asked, turning to the man.

"I would rather them burn in a fire than tell you." Severus spat, motioning Harry to stand beside him as he looked down on his parchments of work. The boy walked over to him, seeing several sheets of parchment with many scribbles and notes written. "I have made notes on all my trials and they so far have not given the desired effect."

Harry studied the notes, memorizing everything that Severus kept consistent and what he changed often. "You took into account everything?"

"No, only one thing." The Potions Master said sarcastically. "Why are you even trying, a third year is better at potions than you are."

"Maybe we could get Hermione to help?" Harry suggested and Severus scoffed.

"Granger is smart, but not smart enough to develop a potion."

"She can at least help."

"Are you saying that my work is not good enough?"

"Well you aren't successful yet, are you?"

Severus glared at Harry, who merely shrugged. "Honestly, I'm just saying, if we don't have time to waste with the venom spreading in Celly, then we need to do something quick."

Severus continued to sneer, inside knowing that the boy was right. "I will work on the potion into the evening. If I am not successful until then, you may call Granger."

Harry blinked in surprise, nodding his head in agreement. "You should at least eat lunch if you're going to keep going into the evening."

* * *

><p>Celosia didn't leave Teddy's side at all the entire day, having played and cooked with him perched up in his high chair. Harry joined them for a few minutes at a time, the boy going off to see what Severus was up to. Evening came and Celosia walked into the living room with Teddy in her arms, freezing in surprise as Hermione came through the fireplace.<p>

"Hey." She muttered in a surprised greeting. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Harry called for me." Hermione replied, dusting the soot off her leather jacket as she approached Celosia, giving her a one armed hug and grinning at Teddy.

Harry appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "This way!" He called and Hermione followed him, Celosia following the two out of curiosity's sake.

They got to the bedroom that Severus was working in, the man sitting down in an armchair bitterly with his arms crossed. He glared at Hermione as she walked in, the girl not even impacted by his stares anymore. He then rose, walking towards the desk where his notes were lying, everyone crowding around it.

"He's literally tried everything, and it hasn't worked." Harry summarized.

"I did not try _literally __everything_." Severus corrected in a sneer. Hermione ignored him, picking up the notes and looking over them quickly.

"Is this where you've been hiding all day?" Celosia spoke up, Severus turning around and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, carefully avoiding Teddy. He placed a kiss on her forehead, Hermione peeking out of the corner of her eye before turning back to the notes.

"I've been getting things done while you've been babysitting." Severus muttered, Teddy close to falling asleep on her shoulder. "Honestly your werewolf bond with Lupin has been very unsettling lately."

"I've been getting things done." She frowned. "I have a fantastic dinner waiting for us downstairs. And _Teddy_ has been pleasant company."

"What kind of 'werewolf bond' are we talking about?" Hermione asked, lifting her head up to look at the two.

"She's been attached to Teddy all week like he's an extension of her arm." Harry rolled his eyes, Celosia pouting.

"I've read about things like that- werewolves can smell each other from a mile away and get along instantly."

"Enough talk about werewolves." Severus snapped, growing uneasy at the possibility that his fiancée would be a werewolf.

"Why don't we all eat downstairs before rushing into things?" Celosia suggested, Hermione going back to studying Severus' notes as Harry watched her. "I've made enough for all of us, and you haven't even eaten lunch."

"I told him to eat lunch." Harry spoke up, Severus shooting him a glare before turning back to Celosia, cupping her face with his hand and brushing his thumb against her bottom lip gently.

"It'll have to wait until this is done." He replied, turning back to the Gryffindor girl who finally slammed down the pages of parchment in her hands.

"I think I've got it." Hermione declared, turning around to face the group. "It's the aconite."

"What about the aconite?" Severus asked with a harsh tone.

"There's too much of it." She explained. "Maybe the venom needs to be eased out- not forced. The excessive aconite is irritating the venom, not encouraging it out."

The entire room went silent, Hermione, Harry and Celosia expecting Severus to scoff and call her notion stupid. Surprisingly, the man merely pursed his lips in thought, staring at the ground. "This is a good point."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "W-well I'm sure you would have thought of it first if you waited another day to call me."

Severus stared at her. "I probably would have." He merely said, removing his arm from his fiancée before walking towards the desk. "I'll begin tonight."

"Well, looks like my job is done." Hermione smiled in relief, walking to Harry.

"Actually, Granger, I require your assistance." Severus surprised them all further. "It is your theory, after all. If it fails, you would be to blame."

The girl blinked, unsure if it was a compliment in disguise. "If it wouldn't be a bother, Professor, I'd be glad to help."

"Well if any late-night brewing is going on, I insist that we all eat dinner first!" Celosia exclaimed, Teddy now draped against her arm in a deep slumber.

"I'll put Teddy to bed while everyone goes downstairs." Harry replied, carefully grabbing his godson out of his aunt's grasp.

"Meaning everyone come eat, now." She commanded and Hermione shrugged, Severus rolling his eyes and being the first to walk out of the room.


End file.
